The Teddy Bear
by StephMcMahon21
Summary: Stephanie McMahon is a senior. She falls for the sub and they begin a risky relationship. Once her parents find out they completely forbid it. They are forced to move on. Will fate bring them back together? A teddy bear is a huge part of the story. :
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the charactors...they all belong to Vince McMahon. I also got the "hot for teacher" idea from another story and just put my own twists in it. I hope you all enjoy. I wrote this one quite a while ago. I've improved lately. I have like 4 other Steph stories in process... :)**

****RING**** as Stephanie's alarm went off at exactly 7am.

"Uggggh!" yelled Stephanie as she continued lying there with a pillow over her head.

"Honey?" called out Linda as she walked in Stephanie's room. "Time to get up."

"Mom…I'm sick today." said Stephanie as she pulled the covers over her head.

"Nice try, Stephanie. Now get up. You don't want to be late. I have breakfast almost ready, so hurry up!" smiled Linda.

"Ugggh" complained Stephanie as she got up and went into her bathroom to get ready.

She had picked out some low-rise angel jeans with skinny cuts at the knees, and a cute white top to go along with it. It drove all the boys wild. She then applied her make-up and finished curling her hair. She finished by picking out cute accessories and some cute tan boots. She then grabbed her binder and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning!" smiled Stephanie.

"Good morning, honey." smiled Vince. "So how are all your classes going?"

"Great! I still have straight A's." smiled Stephanie.

"That's my girl." Smiled Vince

"So Stephanie…have you found any cute boys yet?" smiled Linda.

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Mother…how many times must you ask me that question? It's like you want me to get a boyfriend just to please you." said Stephanie as she continued to eat her breakfast. "I don't want to date, and to answer your question, NO, there aren't any decent boys at school." said Stephanie.

"Well I was just asking, Stephanie. Girls your age are usually dating." smiled Linda.

"Well I am glad my daughter is more focused on school work then some boy. That's why she makes straight "A's." smiled Vince.

"Even if I did find a boyfriend, Shane always ruins it" said Stephanie.

"I do not. I just make sure I scare off the ones that are no good for you." said Shane.

"Uh, yeah… which is pretty much 99% of the school." said Stephanie.

"Yeah…so when that one percent guy comes along, you will then have my blessing." smiled Shane.

Vince kind of giggled.

"DAD! It isn't funny." snapped Stephanie.

"I know sweetheart. Shane you really need to let your sister have a little space. You are a little overprotective of your sister." said Vince.

"Well I'm her big brother, it's my job." said Shane.

"Yes dear, but she doesn't interfere in any of your relationships, so maybe you could let her explore a little as well." smiled Linda.

Stephanie could see where this was going.

"Ok guys, I need to head off to pick up Stacy." Stephanie said. "I'll see you all later this afternoon."

So Stephanie walked to her silver corvette, got in and drove to Stacy's. She then honked the horn. Stacy came and got in and Stephanie drove them to school. Once they arrived they headed to first period.

"So Stephanie, what about him" asked Stacy as she pointed to Jake Ryan. "He's a hottie. Surely you have to agree!" smiled Stacy.

"Oh Stace! I just got this same lecture this morning. Once I am ready to date I will." said Stephanie.

"Alright, fine." smiled Stacy. "So did you hear we have a sub in first period today?" said Stacy.

"Awww…hopefully it isn't one of those annoying subs that load you with work." whined Stephanie.

"Yeah, seriously" laughed Stacy.

So they walked in and took a seat in the very back. They waited patiently for the sub. At that time it had gotten pretty rowdy. All of a sudden a man walked in with long blonde hair and a goatee. Stephanie can remember the first thing she noticed was his muscles. He was in GREAT shape. He looked like a wrestler. She couldn't take her eyes off of him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning everyone! My name is Mr. Levesque and I will be your sub for awhile until Mr. Dean is feeling better." said Mr. Levesque.

"What happened?" asked one of the students.

"He is just having a little heart problem, but no need to worry, he will be fine." smiled Levesque. "So everyone turn to page 168 and do questions 1-25. You will turn it in at the end of class, so try to get as many done as possible. If you don't finish them all, that's fine." smiled Levesque.

So all the students starting working on problems 1-25. Stephanie quickly finished within the hour. As soon as she was done she slipped a note to Stacy who was sitting directly behind her. Stacy quietly opened the note and read it.

_OMG! The sub looks like an angel. I think I've been hit by cupid._

_Don't you agree he is a major hottie!!??_

_-Steph_

Stacy was shocked to hear Stephanie FINALLY was crushing on a guy, or at lease beginning to. She then replied and quietly handed it back to Stephanie. Stephanie quietly opened the note and read it.

_OMG! Are you saying you're finally CRUSHING on a guy!!...or a teacher *giggles*_

…_and yeah, I totally agree. He is pretty cute. Only, teachers aren't my type. LOL_

_So do you already want to sleep with him? LOL_

_-Stace_

Stephanie read it and giggled to herself. Just then Mr. Levesque noticed and walked over.

"So are you finished with your test….Miss McMahon?" smiled Levesque.

Stephanie quickly hid the note underneath her paper. "Yes sir!" said a nervous Stephanie.

"Ok… let's see…" he said as he grabbed her paper. He then headed back to his seat.

Stephanie then went to get the note and noticed it wasn't on her desk. She started panicking. She turned to Stacy when Mr. Levesque wasn't looking.

"Stacy where's the note?" she whispered.

"You had it Steph" whispered Stacy.

"OMG…I think he picked it up with the paper…it was underneath the paper." said a panicked Stephanie.

"He better not read it!! I admitted he was cute on that paper as well" said Stacy as she looked at Stephanie nervously.

"Miss McMahon?" called Paul.

"Yes sir?" asked Stephanie looking kind of nervous.

"I see you not only completed all the questions but you answered them all correctly." smiled Levesque. "Way to go!" he smiled.

"Thanks!" smiled a nervous Stephanie.

Stephanie wanted to look up to see if he had found a note but she was too embarrassed to look up. She was going to die if he found it and read it.

"OMG Stacy…what if he finds it." said Stephanie as she was blushing.

"I'm just glad it wasn't me admitting I wanted him. LOL…I asked on there if you wanted to sleep with him..." giggled Stacy really quietly.

"OMG...kill me now." whispered Stephanie as she slid lower in her chair and covered her face with a book. She then looked over to see his reaction and he was looking directly at her smiling. She quickly hide her face. She felt so humiliated. Just then the bell rung and students began exiting the classroom.

"OMG Stacy, let's get out of here before he see's us" said Stephanie as she hid her face with her binder.

"Steph...calm down…it isn't like he's going to say anything about it" laughed Stacy.

Just then Mr. Levesque walked up to them.

"Uh, I think this belongs to you…it was stuck to the bottom of your paper." smiled Levesque.

Stephanie was beyond mortified. "Thanks…" said Stephanie looking down as she quickly walked out of the classroom.

"Ah, Steph, it wasn't that bad." laughed Stacy.

"I am not going to be able to show my face in that class again." laughed Stephanie.

"Ah, he was probably really flattered." smiled Stacy.

"Yeah but he is my teacher, and I am his student…it makes everything worse." said Stephanie

So before they knew it, it was time for lunch. The girls walked in and got in line. Stephanie got a salad with chicken. So after they paid for their food they went and sat at a table.

"Ugh…" whined Stephanie.

"What's wrong?" asked Stacy.

"I forgot a water." said Stephanie. "Do you need one also?" she asked.

"Yes please!" smiled Stacy.

"Ok, be right back." smiled Stephanie.

So she went and sat in the line. It was rather long too.

"Ugh." sighed Stephanie.

Just then Mr. Levesque walked up and got in line behind her. She turned to see who it was. She quickly turned around when she saw it was Mr. Levesque. She looked up at Stacy and saw her giving her a funny look.

"Hey Stephanie!" smiled Levesque.

"Oo-oh, hi Mr. Levesque." said a nervous Stephanie.

"So…aren't you eating anything?" he asked.

"Oooh well…I already got my lunch…just forgot a water." She smiled nervously.

"Ooh… I see." smiled Levesque. "So do you have anymore classes with Mr. Dean?" asked Levesque.

"Just first and last period." smiled Stephanie as she felt a little more comfortable. She then realized Mr. Dean was out for awhile.

"Are you the gym teacher for 7th period too?" asked Stephanie.

"I sure am" smiled Levesque.

Stephanie then reached the end of the line.

"Oh ok." smiled Stephanie.

"Well I guess I'll see you at gym later today" smiled Levesque.

"Ok see ya" smiled Stephanie.

She walked back to sit with Stacy.

"What happened girl?" asked Stacy.

"Well at lease he didn't bring up the note." said Stephanie. "We have him again in last period." smiled Stephanie.

"OMG girl…are you crushing on him?" smiled Stacy.

Stephanie sat there a minute. "…maybe" she giggled.

"It's about time!" laughed Stacy. "I was beginning to think you were a lesbian."

"UH!" laughed Stephanie. "...no!"

"God, it's too bad he's a teacher." said Stacy.

"So!...You think that's going to stop me? laughed Stephanie.

"Well then hopefully he's one of those perverted teachers that would actually want to date one of his students." laughed Stacy. "I wonder how old he is"

"This all reminds me of those Lifetime movies about teachers hot for students." laughed Stephanie.

"OMG I know!" laughed Stacy. "You going to tell your parents about your crush?" smiled Stacy

"Are you kidding? No way!!" laughed Stephanie.


	3. Chapter 3

The day went by pretty quickly and Stephanie and Stacy headed to their last class.

"Are you ready to see lover boy?" giggled Stacy.

"You bet!" giggled Stephanie.

So they headed for the gym and saw Mr. Levesque standing at the door greeting the students.

"Let's go." smiled Stacy. So Stephanie and Stacy walked up to the door.

"Hello ladies!" smiled Levesque. "Come on in and take a seat." He smiled.

Stephanie went directly to the front of the bleachers and sat down. She didn't want it to look too obvious but she wanted to be as close to him as she could. Stacy just giggled to herself and sat down next to Stephanie. Mr. Levesque then walked on in.

"Alright everyone, since Mr. Dean is not with us right now, we are going to start a new activity." said Levesque.

The class cheered.

"Yes…so that means no more track for a while. Instead, we are going to be playing football." smiled Levesque.

The boys cheered and the girls started complaining.

"Oh SWEET!" yelled Stacy.

"Oh no…I don't know anything about football." said Stephanie as she looked at Stacy.

Mr. Levesque over heard what Stephanie had said to Stacy.

"Well that's alright, Stephanie. If anyone doesn't know how to play football then I suggest you come after school to practice, because it will be a part of your grade for Gym. I'll make sure you all get it down pat. Is there anyone else here that doesn't know how to play football?" asked Levesque.

"How can you NOT know how to play football?" laughed Chris who was on the football team.

"Shut up Chris…I am a girl, I do not play football." snapped Stephanie.

"Alright…"said Levesque. "A lot of people don't know how to play football and that's fine. I have no problem teaching anyone that doesn't know how. Like I said, just meet me here in the gym later today after school." smiled Levesque. He the went on talking about what they will be doing for the next week.

"Sounds to me like you're the only one meeting him after school." giggled Stacy.

"Please come with me Stace, please?" begged Stephanie.

"Don't you want to be ALONE with lover boy?" giggled Stacy.

"Stacy please…I would be so uncomfortable going alone. He knows I like him…" said Stephanie.

"A lot!" giggled Stacy. Stephanie just gave her a look. "Alright FINE…but don't expect this everyday. I have a life you know." She laughed.

"THANK YOU!" whispered Stephanie feeling much better.

So Mr. Levesque had everyone exit the Gym, change into their gym clothes and meet on the football field. Once everyone was out there he had them sit down on the bleachers.

"Alright when I call your name you will be on the "blue" team, so if I call your name I want you to come stand over here with your team captain. "Blue" team captain will be Jake Ryan. And "red" team captain will be Stacy." smiled Levesque.

So Stacy and Jake got up and stood next to Mr. Levesque. Stephanie was worried she wouldn't be on Stacy's team. She already didn't know really how to play. So Mr. Levesque called everyone's name that was on the "blue" team and then started calling everyone's name for the "red" team.

"Alright and last but not least, Josh Matthews, you're on the "red" team. Everyone was on a team except Stephanie, but she didn't complain.

"And also, boys, keep in mind you are playing with girls as well. So let's not be too rough. If anyone gets hurt and it's your fault, you will be in trouble." said Levesque.

"What about Stephanie?" asked Stacy.

"Well since she doesn't know how to play just yet she will be sitting with me and observing how you all are playing." smiled Levesque.

Stephanie's heart started pounded when he said that. Stacy looked over at Stephanie and winked at her. So all the teams started playing and Mr. Levesque came and sat down next to Stephanie.

"Alright Stephanie, I want you to watch everything they do so you have an idea of how to play." smiled Levesque.

"I think the main thing that concerns me is being tackled. I don't want to lose an arm." laughed Stephanie.

"No, like I said, these boys will not be rough at all." said Levesque. "Are you coming this afternoon for practice?" asked Levesque.

"Yes sir." smiled Stephanie.

"Ok, great! I'll teach you in no time." said Levesque. "And I promise you wont lose an arm." laughed Levesque.

Stephanie laughed. "Good." She smiled.

So practice was finally over.

"Alright guys, class is up. You can all go and change out of your gym clothes and I will see you all tomorrow." smiled Levesque. "Oh is anyone coming after class for practice?" he asked before they walked out.

"I'm coming along with Stephanie, even though I know how to play. Is that ok?" asked Stacy.

"Yeah that's fine, we could use some extra players." smiled Levesque. "Alright you all may go." smiled Levesque.

"Stephanie and Stacy we can go ahead and get started." said Levesque.

"Ok!" smiled both girls.

Mr. Levesque was kind of laughing inside, he knew these were the two girls that had written that note, and both admitted to thinking he was cute. He felt flattered.

"Alright girls, let's get started. Stacy since you already know how to play, you will be tackling her. Stephanie, you're going to take the ball and try to run down to the goal line down there WITHOUT letting Stacy tackle you. All you got to do is run as fast as you can and keep your hands on the ball at all times, otherwise it will be a fumble." So you think you got it?" smiled Levesque.

"I think so." smiled Stephanie.

"Alright get ready, when I blow the whistle, GO." said Levesque.

***WHISTLE***

Stephanie started running and Stacy knocked her down. Both girls were laughing.

"Well good try." laughed Levesque. "Let's try again."

So Levesque blew the whistle and again, Stacy knocked her down.

"This is impossible" laughed Stephanie.

"Nothing is impossible" smiled Levesque as he helped Stephanie up. "For now let's switch. Stacy you take the ball and Stephanie you'll tackle Stacy."

"Good, this is my kind of thing" laughed Stephanie.

So he blew the whistle and Stephanie took Stacy down right off the bat.

"Alright, good job!" smiled Levesque. "Looks like your more of a tackler then a runner." laughed Levesque. "I guess the only way to improve your running is to start running around the track more often. It keeps your legs in better shape and you will soon begin running faster. It will improve your game tremendously.

"Ok, I guess I can do that." smiled Stephanie.

So they practiced a little more and then it was time to go.

"Alright good job girls! You did excellent. Steph, you still need to come after school and practice a little more until I see some major improvements." smiled Levesque.

"Ok, no problem." smiled Stephanie.

"Alright well you ladies have a nice day. I'll see you two tomorrow morning" smiled Levesque.

"Thanks for helping me today." smiled Stephanie.

"Oh no problem!" smiled Levesque.

So Stacy and Stephanie got in the car and started to drive home.

"OMG I can't believe we got our own private session with Mr. Levesque today." laughed Stacy.

"And you know…if you weren't there, he would have had to step in and tackle me" laughed Stephanie.

"Your right…hopefully no one shows up tomorrow and it's just you and him." smiled Stacy.

"Oooooooh." yelled Stephanie as she sounded like she was moaning in pleasure. "I would do ANYTHING for a night with him!" laughed Stephanie.

"DAMN girl, seriously?" laughed Stacy.

"No joke!" laughed Stephanie. "I think I am falling for him."

So the girls finally arrived at Stacy's house.

"Alright see you tomorrow, Steph! Oh, and try not to dream of Mr. Levesque TOO much tonight. Keep it dry." teased Stacy as she stuck out her tongue at Stephanie.

"I can't promise anything." laughed Stephanie.


	4. Chapter 4

So she made it home and walked inside and went to her room. She locked the door behind her. She then went straight to her bed and started masturbating. She hadn't masturbated in a long time. She knew it was because of Mr. Levesque - OBVIOUSLY. She had been dreaming of him all day. She thought of what it would feel like to kiss his soft, warm lips, and to taste his tongue. 30 minutes later she got up to take a shower. She then went down to dinner looking all gushy eyed.

"What's up with you, Steph?" asked Shane.

"Nothing." smiled Stephanie as she started eating her dinner.

"How was your day, sweetheart?" asked Linda.

"It was great." smiled Stephanie.

"Why were you home an hour late?" asked Vince.

"Well I had to stay late at school to practice something for gym." smiled Stephanie.

"Which is..?" asked Shane.

"You guys are a little too nosey." said Stephanie as she looked up at everyone.

"Just wondering what's going on with you dear." smiled Linda.

"Any new boyfriends yet?" asked Vince.

Stephanie smiled as she looked down. "Um, not really." She said.

"Then why are you smiling?" asked Shane.

"I don't know. I just had a great day, that's all." smiled Stephanie.

Everyone looked at her kind of suspicious.

She couldn't help but smile.

So a month went by…

Stephanie got up earlier then usual and made herself look extra gorgeous. She went down to grab some breakfast.

"Wow Steph, why are you up so early?" asked Shane noticing she looked extra dressed up today.

"I just need to get to school kind of early to do some….extra…umm…."said Stephanie trying to find the right word.

"Extra credit?" asked Shane looking at her kind of funny.

"YES…exactly. Extra credit." She smiled. "I'll see you all this afternoon. I'll be kind of late today as well. Love you guys..." said Stephanie as she rushed out the door.

"Hmmm….something's going on with her, I can feel it." said Shane.

"She does seem a little…preoccupied lately." said Linda.

So Stephanie called up Stacy letting her know she was on her way. She then arrived at her house.

"So why are you going so early to school?" smiled Stacy. "Oh wait…to maybe see lover boy?" she laughed. Stephanie gave her a look.

"Well actually I need to go and talk to the principal about something of mine that is missing. I'll see if it's in the lost and found." Stacy said.

So they arrived at school. Stacy waved to her as she went off to the office. Stephanie just kind of walked around hoping to bump into Mr. Levesque. She was about 30 minutes early. She had passed her first class but didn't see him in there. She decided to go take a look at the football field. Once she got there she peaked around the corner and saw him standing there in the warm sunshine. He was throwing footballs into the goalie. He was actually a really good thrower. Stephanie was breath taken as she watched his muscular body move. He was wearing a white muscle tank with long black track pants. She then drifted away….

_**I'm so scared that the way I feel,  
It's written all over my face  
When you walk into the room,  
I wanna find a hiding place.  
We used to laugh, we used to hug, the way that old friends do.  
But now, a smile and a touch of your hand,  
Just makes me come unglued.  
Such a contradiction, do I lie or tell the truth.  
Is it fact or fiction,  
Oh the way I feel for you…**_

_**So complicated, I'm so frustrated.  
I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away,  
I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay.  
Should I say it.  
Should I tell you how I feel.  
Oh, I want you to know.  
But then again I don't. It's so complicated.**_

_**Oh...just when I think I'm under control.  
I think I got a grip.  
Another friend tells me that, my name is always on your lips.  
They say I'm more than just a friend, they say I must be blind.  
Well, I admit that I've seen you watch me from the corner of your eye.  
Oh, It's so confusing. I wish you'd just confess.  
But think of what I'd be losing, **_

_**if your answer wasn't yes.**_

_**Oh, I hate it. 'Cuz I've waited.  
So long for someone like you...  
Oh, what do I do…  
Oh should I say it.  
Should I tell you how I feel.  
I want you to know, but then again I don't.  
It's so complicated..  
Oh..**_

She then drifted back. She kept staring at him with a big smile on her face. He must have been about 20 feet away. He then all of a sudden had a feeling someone was watching him; he turned around and saw a brunette peeking around the corner. He sat there and looked closer for a minute and Stephanie quickly took off. She was hoping to God that he didn't see her face. She ran into the office to get Stacy.

"Are you ok, Steph, you look a little out of breath." asked Stacy.

'I…I was looking around the corner at the football field…I saw Mr. Levesque over there throwing some footballs. I couldn't help but stare, the man was gorgeous. I really hope he wears that in class today." smiled Stephanie. "But anyways…he turned around and was looking at me. I don't know if he saw my face or not…we were kind of far apart." said Stephanie. "How embarrassing." Stephanie giggled.

"Ah, I'm sure he didn't see your face. Don't worry about it." smiled Stacy.

So they went into their first period class. No one else was there. They went ahead and took a seat…in the front of course.

"Ok, I don't know about you, but I feel like a major idiot." laughed Stacy.

"Why? Because were early?" laughed Stephanie.

"Yeeeah!" laughed Stacy. "Like….15 minutes early" said Stacy as she looked at the clock on the wall.

"It isn't that bad, it isn't like were 30 minutes early. Then I would feel stupid." laughed Stephanie.

Just then Mr. Levesque walked in wearing his same clothes from earlier. He had overheard Stephanie's last sentence.

"What would make you feel stupid?" smiled Levesque.

"Uhhh….uhh…" was all that Stephanie could manage to get out.

"We feel stupid that we are here 15 minutes early." giggled Stacy.

"Well how come you ladies are here so early? We still have 10 minutes before the first bell." laughed Levesque.

"I don't know….Steph, why ARE we here so early?" asked Stacy as she gave Stephanie one of those looks.

"Uhh well…..because we had to go to the office to find your missing item, remember?" asked Stephanie as she gave Stacy a look.

"Oh yeah, that's right." smiled Stacy.

"Well did you ever find it?" smiled Levesque as he sat down at his desk overlooking some papers.

"I sure did!" smiled Stacy.

"Well that's good!" smiled Levesque.

They were all silent for a moment and then Stacy opened her big mouth.

"Mr. Levesque, I was just wondering…yesterday when you picked up Stephanie's paper and found a note that was stuck underneath it…did you happen to read it?" asked Stacy.

Stephanie looked at her like she was crazy.

"You mean the note that I handed back to Stephanie?" asked Levesque.

"That would be the one" smiled Stacy.

Stephanie looked mortified.

"Why? Did it say something about me?" smiled Levesque.

"Uhh well…" Stacy giggled. "Kind of."

He started laughing. "Actually, I didn't mean to snoop, but it was kind of unfolded and I happened to see "sub" on there and "angel" beside it so I couldn't help but read it." laughed Levesque.

Stacy started laughing.

"I thought it was pretty funny." laughed Levesque.

Stacy looked over at Stephanie. Stephanie was looking at her evil.

"I'm sorry Steph; it just got quiet so I thought I'd ask. I've been wondering anyways." laughed Stacy.

"No need to be embarrassed. It wasn't that big of a deal." smiled Levesque as he looked over at Stephanie, who was still completely embarrassed.

He figured he'd try to break the silence to make her feel better.

"My best friend did the same thing to me once. I was mortified. But in a way it all worked out because the girl asked me out a few days later." smiled Levesque.

"I don't wanna get to personal or anything but I'm sure "certain people"… would like to know….are you married?" smiled Stacy.

Stephanie couldn't believe Stacy was just sitting there humiliating her like that. Ooh was she going to get even, she thought.

"No actually. I have been single for quite some time. I guess I am not the datable type." joked Levesque.

"Well…you definitely have a fan over here." laughed Stacy as she kept pointing to Stephanie.

"STACY…shut up!! You are so gonna regret this." said Stephanie as she placed her hand on her forehead and continued to look down.

"Yeah Stacy…it's not nice to completely humiliate your best friend." laughed Levesque.

Stacy felt really comfortable talking with Mr. Levesque so she thought she'd keep going. I mean after all, Stephanie would thank her eventually.

"Well I can't help it. I mean the girl hasn't been in love like this since...well never" laughed Stacy.

"STACY!! We get the point. Shut up." said Stephanie as she continued to look down with her hand on her forehead.

Mr. Levesque started laughing. "Wow. You girls are very entertaining."

"Oh, that's not even the best part." smiled Stacy as she looked at Stephanie.

Stephanie gave her a terrified look thinking she might spill about her sleeping with him, then she'd really die of embarrassment.

"Well after we got done with football practice yesterday…Steph and I were driving home…" started Stacy.

"Uh huh…" said Mr. Levesque as he seemed very interested in finding out what happened.

"She looked right at me and said… "Oooooh, I would do anything for a…" started Stacy before Stephanie jumped out of her seat and covered Stacy's mouth.

"Uhhhh Stace, let's step outside for a moment please." said Stephanie as she took her hand off her mouth and they both started walking out of the classroom.

"STACY…why are you completely trying to humiliate me!?" asked Stephanie.

"I'm sorry, Steph, I know it's embarrassing NOW…but once he knows, he'll probably start flirting with you. I mean you weren't ever gonna tell him, so I figured I would." said Stacy.

"I really appreciate it Stace, but I think you almost crossed the line. You can't tell a teacher that I said I wanted to SLEEP with him. WTF are you thinking, Stace!" said Stephanie.

"I wanted to put it all out there." laughed Stacy.

"Well just PLEASE don't tell him that. He already pretty much KNOWS…but PLEASE Stacy, don't tell him that." begged Stephanie. "I would DIE of embarrassment!" she said.

"Ok ok…I won't say anything else about you sleeping with him." smiled Stacy.

"Thank you!" smiled Stephanie.

They sat there a minute.

"So you wanna go back in now?" laughed Stacy.

"Umm…let me think…NO...not now that you completely humiliated me. I can't show my face." said Stephanie.

***BELL***

"Well…there's the bell, you have no choice." smiled Stacy


	5. Chapter 5

So they both walked back in. Mr. Levesque looked up and giggled silently to himself. Then all the students started pouring in. Mr. Levesque stood up and started to explain the lesson.

"So if anyone in this class did their homework they should know this question." started Mr. Levesque. "What kind of nationalism can be said to have influenced the development of democracy in the U.S.? Does anyone know the answer?" asked Mr. Levesque.

No one raised there hand. So Stephanie slowly raised hers.

"Yes, Stephanie?" asked Levesque.

"The answer is Civic nationalism." smiled Stephanie.

Mr. Levesque kind of looked stunned. "That's correct! Good job, Steph!" smiled Levesque. "At lease SOMEONE is doing their homework." smiled Levesque.

Stephanie smiled.

"God Steph, your such a NERD. How can the hottest and most popular girl in school be such a complete nerd!" laughed Chris.

Stephanie just turned and gave him a look.

"Well who's to say the hottest girl in school can't have brains? That's what I call "the whole package" smiled Levesque.

Stephanie looked kind of shocked.

So class went by rather quickly and finally the bell rung.

As Stephanie and Stacy walked past Mr. Levesque's he looked up and smiled. "I'll see you girls later on this afternoon." He said as he smiled.

Chris walked the girls out. "He sure does seem to like you girls…a lot." said Chris.

Stacy started laughing. "Yeah…I know why." she said as she looked at Stephanie.

"Shut up!" said Stephanie as she continued to talk down the hall. She then realized she forgot her purse so she turned around.

"Where you going?" asked Stacy.

"I forgot my bag." said Stephanie.

"You want me to come with you?" asked Stacy.

"No, it's ok. I'll be right back." said Stephanie.

So she walked back in there. The room was empty except Mr. Levesque was sitting at his desk.

"Oh... hey Steph, did you forget something?" smiled Levesque.

"Uh, well actually I forgot my purse…but it isn't here." she said as she was searching around her seat.

"Oh here, I found one sitting by your desk so I stuck it behind my desk." Mr. Levesque smiled.

"Oh…thank goodness. Thanks!" smiled Stephanie as she grabbed it from him.

"No problem!" smiled Mr. Levesque.

Stephanie started walking towards the door but something stopped her. She had been going crazy not knowing what his name was. She decided to ask.

"Umm… I was just wondering…….what's your name?" asked Stephanie looking kind of nervous.

"It's Paul" smiled Mr. Levesque as he was kind of shocked by the question.

"Oh ok. I just had to ask because it was bugging me." smiled Stephanie still kind of nervous. "See you later." smiled Stephanie.

Bye Stephanie" smiled Levesque.

Now that he knew Stephanie liked him so much, it kind of made him start thinking of her that way. But deep inside he knew it was forbidden for teachers and students to date. He also knew he was 8 yrs older. She wasn't even legal yet for crying out loud. ……but…then why did he feel that way about her? He always felt butterflies when she would come near him. But he still vowed not to get involved. No matter how irresistible Stephanie was.

So classes went by fast that day. Because all she did was think of him about 99% of the time. It was time for lunch. Stacy and Stephanie got in line.

"So tell me…did he say anything to you when you went back in there?" asked Stacy.

"Yeah. He had my purse behind his desk…..AND, that's not even the BEST PART" said Stephanie as she tried to mock Stacy.

Stacy starting laughing.

"Before I walked to the door… something stopped me. I turned around and I asked him what his name was." said Stephanie.

"REALLY?" asked Stacy.

"Yep!" smiled Stephanie.

"So what is it?" asked Stacy.

"Paul" smiled Stephanie.

"Oooh… I am so proud of you!" Stacy smiled real big.

Stephanie giggled.

"So you ready to see lover boy again?" asked Stacy.

"I sure am! ... him all sweaty…woo! He can tackle me any day!" giggled Stephanie.

Just then Paul walked up and happened to hear that last sentence. Paul was behind Stephanie, and Stephanie didn't notice him behind her. He just looked over at Stacy and gave her a "funny" look. He got behind Stephanie.

"Who can tackle you anyday, Steph?" asked Stacy.

"Who do you think? Mr. Levesque!" said Stephanie.

"Who can tackle you any day?" laughed Levesque.

Stephanie slowly turned around and saw Paul standing right directly behind her.

Stephanie didn't say a word and she looked down at her food.

Stacy started cracking up. "And THAT'S what I was going to tell you earlier." laughed Stacy as she looked at Mr. Levesque.

Paul just started laughing and walked away.

"….is he gone yet?" asked Stephanie not lifting her head.

"Yes." laughed Stacy.

"OMG. I am going to be too embarrassed to go around that man." said Stephanie as she couldn't help but start laughing.

"Well he always makes you comfortable though, right?" smiled Stacy.

"Yeah, I guess he does." smiled Stephanie.

So lunch ended and both girls rushed to gym. They changed into their gym clothes.

"Daaamn Steph! Those are some sexy gym clothes." laughed Stacy.

"Their not that skanky." laughed Stephanie.

"No their not skanky, they make your curves and everything look SEXY." said Stacy looking her up and down.

"Oh…well thanks!" laughed Stephanie.

"Mr. Levesque will likey." giggled Stacy.

Both girls started laughing.

So they walked out to the football field and sat down on the bleachers waiting for Mr. Levesque.

He came out and settled everyone down. He couldn't help but stare at Stephanie's outfit for gym class. It was sexy.

"Alright everyone, today we are going to be continuing football. Today's team captains are… "Black" team Stacy, and "Pink" team Stephanie.

"Uhhh..." shouted Stephanie. "Are you sure? I'm still kind of terrible at this." laughed Stephanie.

"You'll be fine. You did good enough yesterday to try and play…but you still need improving." smiled Levesque.

So they got started. He watched and observed her moves the whole time to see what she could improve after school. Or was it maybe… because he was starting to fall for her. He still never had intentions of hooking up with her, even though he knew she probably would. It was against the rules and that was final. But he sure was flattered. Just then Chris took her down and kind of pinned her.

"Woo! I can say I pinned Stephanie McMahon!" laughed Chris.

Stephanie then pushed him off of her. "In your DREAMS, Chris!" shouted Stephanie.

So Gym finally ended.

"Alright guys…I'll see you all tomorrow, great job" said Levesque as everyone got up and left. "…..oh and Stephanie and Stacy, are you guys practicing today?" asked Levesque.

"Well…I'm not, I have plans for the beach. Stephanie would like to I'm sure. After all, she did blow me and the beach off for YOU." laughed Stacy.

Stephanie looked over and her and gave her an evil look.

Paul laughed. "Ok cool…so come with me, Steph, and we'll get started." smiled Paul.

So she waved to Stacy and followed Mr. Levesque.

"Ok looks like just you and me so your wish is going to come true." laughed Paul.

"What do you mean?" asked Stephanie feeling all tingly inside.

"Remember, lunch? You said something about I could tackle you any day." laughed Paul.

Stephanie started blushing. "Ooh yeah." She said quietly.

"Oh...by the way… was that you at the field this morning?" asked Paul.

Stephanie was hoping he never brought that up. "Ooh, yeah. I was passing by to get to first period and saw you throwing footballs into the goalie.

"Oh ok. I was wondering." smiled Paul. "I was a former football player. I played in college." smiled Paul.

"Really?" asked Stephanie.

"Yeah! It was great." smiled Paul.

So they got to the field and started practicing.

"Ok so I'm going to take the ball and try to run, your going to tackle me down. I mean give it your all…just no low blows." laughed Paul.

"Oookayyyy" said Stephanie slowly. Her heart started beating faster knowing that she was about to try to take down Paul.

So he blew the whistle and he took off. Stephanie had no trouble trying to grab him. She tackled him right to the ground.

"Wow…you are excellent at tackling. No problem there what so ever." said Paul as he pulled himself up.

So they practiced at that for 15 minutes.

"Okay now you need to work on running the ball." said Paul.

"I agree." laughed Stephanie. "That's the part I'm afraid of, getting tackled. I am too much of a girly girl. I would be afraid I would rip my nail off or something worse." laughed Stephanie.

"Well no one is going to take you down that hard. Depends on who you're playing with. See in NFL those guys would kill you." laughed Paul.

So Paul gave her the ball.

"Alright, you ready?" asked Paul.

"Oh yeah." said Stephanie knowing he was about to tackle her.

He blew the whistle and she took off. He right off tackled her gently to the ground. She was on cloud 9.

"Ok well…nice try." laughed Paul.

"Yeah I know, I suck." laughed Stephanie.

"Ah, you just need more practice. You'll be a pro in no time." smiled Paul.

So they practiced Paul tackling her another 15 minutes.

"Ok, one more time. Really run from me. Pretend I am a….. psycho maniac and I am chasing you with an axe. Really fun from me." laughed Paul.

"Ok!" laughed Stephanie.

So he blew the whistle and as soon as Stephanie took off he tackled her down. He was kind of on top of her.

"Well, looks like you just got hacked to peaces." laughed Paul as he looked into Stephanie's eyes.

Stephanie couldn't help but start cracking up along with Paul. They then sat there for about 3 seconds. Paul then slowly leaned in and kissed her. To his surprise, Stephanie actually kissed him back. He then slowly moved his lips away and looked at her as she opened her eyes. She then smiled up at him and whispered…

"I wasn't afraid when you tackled me."


	6. Chapter 6

Paul then realized what he was doing and he quickly got off. Stephanie slowly got up.

"I.I.I...I'm sorry Stephanie…I didn't mean to.." said Paul as he paused and looked down.

"It's alright." was all Stephanie could manage to say.

Paul then looked at her.

"Stephanie….I'm….I'm your teacher. This can't happen. It's against the rules." said Paul.

Stephanie had held so much in that it all just exploded in her face at once.

"I don't care you're my teacher. Every since I was 14 I've never dated. I never had a bond with any guy. I always felt as if something was missing. ….and now I know what it was. …it was you." said Stephanie as she looked him dead in the eyes.

"Stephanie… I don't know what to say. I mean there's no doubt I think you're a beautiful girl…and I admit I get butterflies when being around you." said Paul before Stephanie interrupted him.

"You do?" smiled Stephanie.

"Yeah…… but still, it's against the rules. Not only am I your teacher but your not even legal yet." said Paul.

"I'm legal in 7 months." said Stephanie.

"But I'm your teacher… "He repeated.

They were both quite a minute.

"Paul…I want to be completely honest with you, ok?" said Stephanie as she was getting some nerves.

"Ok..." said Paul.

"I have never wanted anything as bad as I want you…and it isn't just lust. I feel myself falling for you more and more every second. I want you…and I need you. Please…give us a chance." begged Stephanie.

Paul sat there and thought about it for a minute. "Come to my office real quick so we can discuss this in private." said Paul.

So she followed him to his office and they walked in and he locked the door behind them.

He then grabbed Stephanie and leaned her in closer and started kissing her. He wrapped his hands around her waist. She was so turned on and she went along with it. She felt as if she was in a fairytale novel. She felt his soft warm lips against hers and his gentle tongue exploring around in her mouth. She couldn't help but want to go further but she knew she wasn't ready. She then unbuttoned his shirt and he had a white muscle tank underneath. He started raising his hand up a little further up.

"Wait…I can't…" said Stephanie.

"I'm sorry…" said Paul.

"It's ok…I just don't want you thinking I am a slut when we haven't even dated yet." laughed Stephanie.

Paul started laughing. "No... never" he smiled.

They sat there a minute and she was wrapped up in his arms. She felt as if the heavens were smiling down on her… as if her dream had finally come true.

"Paul…please can't we"...started Stephanie before he interrupted her.

"Yes." smiled Paul. Unable to say no as he looked into her gorgeous eyes. He had been dreaming of that moment since the day he started.

"Yes we can date?" smiled Stephanie.

"Yes." smiled Paul.

Stephanie was completely excited and very happy.

"Really?" she smiled.

"BUT…you aren't to tell a sole. If we ever got caught I would lose my job AND go to jail if you weren't legal." said a serious Paul.

"I promise…I won't even tell Stacy." smiled Stephanie. "So… where are we going to meet?"

"You can come over to my place after school…or maybe if your parents aren't home sometime I could come over there…although that would be a little risky." said Paul.

"They do go off to business party's sometimes." smiled Stephanie.

***RING***

"Geez! That scared the crap out of me." laughed Paul.

Stephanie started laughing. "Let me answer it, it might be Stacy. ………..Hello?"

"Hey dear...where are you?" asked Linda.

"Oh hey mom. I am just finishing up at school. I should be home soon." said Stephanie.

"Ok, just checking. Hurry home." said Linda.

"Ok mom, bye!" said Stephanie as she hung up.

"Parents are worried." laughed Stephanie. "I better get going." smiled Stephanie

"Ok….well umm…here…put my cell number in your phone and you can call me later." smiled Paul.

"Ok! …here's mine too." smiled Stephanie. She grabbed his phone and gave him her cell… She then added her number in his phone and took a picture of herself.

"Oh nice!" laughed Paul.

She then took her phone and took a picture of him. "There we go." she smiled. "Well…I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning. You want me to come in a little early?" smiled Stephanie.

"Yeah! Definitely. Come around 7:30am and we can hang out in my room…just don't bring Stacy." laughed Paul.

"Ok." laughed Stephanie. She started to walk out.

"Aren't we forgetting something?" smiled Paul.

Stephanie looked at him and realized what he was talking about. She leaned in and kissed him.

"I'll call you tonight." He smiled.

"Ok! See you tomorrow." Stephanie smiled as she headed for her car.

As soon as Stephanie got in her car and drove off she started drifting away in la-la land again…..

The sun is shining everyday  
The clouds never get in the way for you and me  
I've known you just a week or two  
But baby I'm so into you I can hardly breathe

And I'm in  
So totally wrapped up  
Emotionally attracted  
So physically active  
So recklessly I need you  
So desperately sure as the sky is blue  
Baby I love  
I love you

I never knew that I could feel like this  
Can hardly wait till our next kiss  
You're so cool  
If I'm dreaming please don't wake me up  
cause baby I cant get enough of what you do

And I'm in  
So electrically charged up  
Kinetically active  
Erratically need you  
Fanatically you get to me  
Magically sure as the sky is blue  
Baby I love you

I cant believe  
That this is real  
The way I feel  
Baby I've gone head over heels

And I'm in  
So electrically charged up  
Kinetically active  
Erratically need you  
Fanatically you get to me  
Magically sure as the sky is blue  
Baby I love you  
Baby I love you  
Do you love me too?  
Baby I love you…..

She then arrived home. She was still in la-la land. She opened the door and was slowly heading to her room.

"So how was your day, sweetheart?" asked Linda.

"Uh huh" smiled Stephanie not even really hearing the question.

Linda just watched her walk up the stairs. She then went into the kitchen.

"Well honey... I think our little girl is finally in love." smiled Linda.

"What makes you say that?" asked Vince as he looked up at her.

"Well… I just asked her how her day was and all she could do was smile and say "Uh huh" laughed Linda.

"Where did she go?" asked Vince.

"Up to her room." said Linda.

"Hmmm… ask her at dinner if something's up." said Vince.

So Stephanie stayed in her room all afternoon listening to love songs. She was just so happy. She hadn't felt like this as far as she could remember. She knew she was truly in love with him, even in the short period of time that they were together. What shocked her the most was the fact that he wanted her too, even though she was young, AND his student.

***KNOCK***

"Come in" yelled Stephanie.

"Hey dear, just letting you know dinner is ready." smiled Linda as she peaked her head around the door.

"Ok, be there in a minute." smiled Stephanie.

So a few minutes later Stephanie came downstairs.

"Hello family, you all look lovely today" smiled Stephanie as she sat down.

"Ok, what did you do?" asked Shane as he glared at Stephanie.

"Nothing!" laughed Stephanie. "Why do you ask that?" she smiled.

"Because you're acting…TOO... I don't know… HAPPY." laughed Shane.

"Well can't a girl be happy?" laughed Stephanie.

"I did notice that as well. I asked you earlier how your day was and you just smiled at me and said "uh huh." laughed Linda.

"Ooh… sorry… I had a lot on my mind." smiled Stephanie as she continued to look down and eat.

"Well….?" asked Vince.

"Well what?" laughed Stephanie.

"How was your day?" asked Vince as he looked at her kind of funny.

"Oh it was simply fantastic. I haven't had a day this good in…. well… my whole life." laughed Stephanie.

"What happened?" asked Shane.

"Uh… well…" started Stephanie as her phone rang.

"_Thank goodness I brought my phone down." She thought._

"Hello?" said Stephanie.

"Hey!" said Paul.

"Is this who I think it is?" smiled Stephanie. EVERYONE could see that her face lit up when she got that phone call.

"Yes, it is." said Paul. "You busy right now?" he asked.

"Actually, I am sitting here with my family eating dinner. BUT you couldn't have called at a better time." she laughed. "I'll call you right back, ok?"

"Ok, I'll be here." said Paul.

So she hung up.

"Can I be excused? I have a rather important call to attend to." smiled Stephanie.

"Who was that?" asked Shane.

"Uh… just someone from school." she smiled. "Oh and… I'll do the dishes tonight mom, don't worry about it. I think you deserve a night off anyways." She smiled as she started walking to her room.

"Ok, something is DEFINITELY up with her." said Shane. "She's NEVER offered to do the dishes." said Shane.

"I agree!" said a concerned Vince.

"What do you think it is?" asked Linda. "I thought it was a boyfriend."

"Steph hasn't ever dated… that could be it." said Shane.

"That would explain why she has been walking around here acting all googly eyed." said Vince.

Just then Shane got up and went upstairs. He SILENTLY cracked the door open without Stephanie noticing. He listened to what she was saying.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well, I don't know… but all I know is you made me the HAPPIEST girl in the world today. I can't wait to see you tomorrow." she smiled.

"Well you made me the happiest guy today." laughed Paul. "BUT… I also feel like I don't know what we just got ourselves into." He laughed.

"It'll be fine. No one is going to find out. We just have to be REALLY careful." said Stephanie.

Just then Shane accidentally dropped his cell phone on the ground which caused Stephanie to hear him and jump up.

"Hey…someone's at my door, I'll call you back later." said Stephanie as she walked slowly to the door. She then saw Shane running to his room and shutting the door. She went up to his door and knocked.

"Yeah?" asked Shane.

"Umm… what were you doing at my door? Being a little snoop?" she asked.

"Nooo… what makes you think that?" asked Shane not able to look her in the eyes.

"Because I saw you running to your room. What did you hear?" asked Stephanie.

"Ok fine. I am just trying to figure out what's going on with you lately. Your acting different." said Shane.

"So what if I am? It doesn't mean anything. I'm just happy." said Stephanie.

"Yeah… but WHY are you happy?" asked Shane. "And who was that on the phone?"

"It was nobody." said Stephanie.

"SEE… you're hiding something." said Shane.

Stephanie just sat there.

"Come on in and shut the door, we need to have a private discussion." said Shane.

So she walked in, shut the door, and sat next to Shane.

"Ok… tell me… what's going on?" asked Shane.

"Well… I can't tell you." said Stephanie as she looked down.

"Steph… you know you can tell me anything. Is something WRONG?" asked a concerned Shane.

"No, nothing's WRONG… in fact… everything's… perfect." said Stephanie looking all googly eyed again.

"Your in love." said Shane looking dead in her eyes.

Stephanie didn't know weather to just admit it or deny it.

"Who is he? A guy from your class?" asked Shane.

"Who said anything about being in love?" laughed Stephanie.

"Well then WHAT IS IT?" asked Shane getting impatient.

Stephanie sat there trying her hardest to think of SOMETHING to say.

"Stacy's pregnant..." said Stephanie kind of shocked that that was the first thing that popped in her mouth.

"What? Are you serious? So that's what this is all about?" asked Shane looking kind of shocked.

"Uh… yeah. She found out yesterday." said Stephanie feeling kind of bad for lying.

"Wow. She's too young to be a mother." said Shane.

"Oh I know. I keep telling her that." said Stephanie as she looked down unable to look him in the eyes.

"What is she going to do about the baby?" asked Shane.

"Umm… she isn't sure yet." said Stephanie.

"Well… she'll be ok. Just make sure you're always there to support her. I'm sure she could really use a best friend right now." smiled Shane.

"Of course." smiled Stephanie as she still felt bad for lying. "Just please don't bring it up at all. She doesn't want anyone knowing right now."

"Oh… I won't say anything." smiled Shane.

So Stephanie went back in her room. She figured she didn't have to mention it to Stacy just yet… but eventually she was going to have to tell her.

"Wow…one day of dating and it's already complicated." thought Stephanie. "I wonder how much worse it's going to get."

If only she knew the challenges there were going to have to face and overcome.

She knew if her parents or brother ever found out she was dating her TEACHER, who was EIGHT YRS older then her, that they would literally kill him. She knew how overprotective her family was and she knew they couldn't EVER find out. ATLEASE until she was 18, anyways. She still had 6 months to go before then. She then happened to fall asleep and dreamed all night of her and Paul. She woke up early the next morning to get to school early. As soon as she woke up she called Stacy.

***RING***

"Uhhh….hello?" asked a half asleep Stacy.

"Sorry to wake you Stace but I wanted to let you know I am going to class a little early today. I'll leave my house around 7:20am, you want to go?" asked Stephanie.

"Uhhh… no… I'll get my mom to drop me off this morning." said Stacy as she was still half asleep.

"Ok! Well you go back to sleep and I'll see you at school then." said Stephanie as she hung up the phone.

She went downstairs looking all googly eyed again.

"Good morning family." said Stephanie as she took a peak outside the window. "Wow… it's such a beautiful day!"

"WELL… good morning honey. I never thought I'd see you up this early." said Linda as Vince looked up.

"Ha yeah, it usually takes the Jaws of Life to get you out of the bed." laughed Shane.

"Wow, you look awfully… dressed up today." said Vince as he noticed she was wearing a black mini skirt with a cute top.

"Well… a girls got to look good." smiled Stephanie as she grabbed a health bar out of the cabinet.

"You're eating a health bar for breakfast?" asked Linda looking at her kind of funny.

"Yeah… I need to get in shape anyways." She smiled.

Everyone looked at her like she was nuts.

"In shape? Stephanie, your already perfect." said Vince giving her a funny look.

"Well… there's always room for improvement. Besides, I feel better when I eat healthy." She smiled.

"Well that's good then dear." smiled Linda.

"Well… I'm off to school." said Stephanie.

"Why so early?" asked Vince.

"Well… I have some extra credit work that I need to finish." smiled Stephanie. "I'll see you guys later this afternoon."

So Stephanie walked to her car and drove to school.

"Something is up with her. We need to sit her down and ask." said Vince.

"Well actually… Steph and I talked a little last night about it..." said Shane before he was interrupted.

"Is it a boy?" asked Vince.

"Nah… it's Stacy." said Shane.

"Stacy? Well what happened?" asked Linda.

"Well… I told her I wouldn't tell a sole… so you can't say ANYTHING." said a serious Shane.

"Ok… now what's going on?" asked Vince.

"Stacy's pregnant, and she doesn't know what she is going to do yet." said Shane.

"Oh wow… the poor girl… she must be scared to death." said Linda.

"She's too young to have a baby." said Vince.

"Yeah, I agree." said Shane.

"So… that's why Stephanie's been acting so googly eyed and happy?" asked Vince.

"I guess. That's what she told me." said Shane.

"Rats! I was hoping it would be about a boy she met." said Linda. "You think she's into….girls?"

Shane started laughing and Vince looked at her like she was nuts.

"What?" asked Vince.

"Well I'm just saying… she hasn't ever dated. She never talks about guys or she doesn't have any celebrity crushes." said Linda. "She just always hangs out with Stacy."

They didn't say anything after that.

So Stephanie arrived at school at 7:30am. She was 30 minutes early. She then headed for Paul's class. She then saw the door was open so she peaked around the corner. Paul heard her and looked up.

"Well good morning, Steph!" smiled Paul.

"Good morning." smiled Stephanie.

Come on in… make sure you lock the door behind you." whispered Paul. So Stephanie locked the door and she started walking towards him. He got out of his seat and sat up against his desk.

She then sat her binder down on a desk and went up to him and hugged him tight and stayed wrapped in his arms.

"Awww…" smiled Paul.

"What?" giggled Stephanie.

"I just love your innocence. That to me is the sexiest quality a girl could have." He smiled.

"Who said I'm innocent?" laughed Stephanie.

"You are and you know it." he smiled.

"Well I guess so. But I have a pretty naughty side as well." She winked.

"Well… I might have to see that side of you one day." laughed Paul.

"Maybe you will." She winked.

She then leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

"It seems to amaze me how every time you come near me I get butterflies." Paul smiled.

"REALLY?" asked Stephanie as a huge smile covered her face.

"Yeah, especially ever since I found out you like me as well. It made my love for you intensify." laughed Paul.

Stephanie smiled.

"So you think you might want to come over this afternoon?" asked Paul.

"Well yeah!" smiled Stephanie.

"Great!... What time?" asked Paul.

"I can come after school. I'll just tell my parents I'm going to Stacy's." smiled Stephanie.

"Ok great!" smiled Paul.

"What will we do?" smiled Stephanie.

"Whatever you want to do. We could go out but we have to be extremely careful not to get caught." said Paul.

"Well before I actually GO to your house, I think it's more appropriate to take me on a date first." smiled Stephanie.

"No problem, whatever you want. Where would you like to go?" asked Paul.

"Hmmm… what about just a simple date first, like the movies?" asked Stephanie.

"Well… what if we get caught?" asked Paul.

"I know one on the other side of town that no one goes to." said Stephanie.

"Are you SURE?" asked Paul.

"Trust me, if anyone would know it's me." smiled Stephanie.

"Why is that?" asked Paul.

"Because I am the most popular girl in school." laughed Stephanie.

"I can see why." laughed Paul as he looked her up and down.

"Well aren't you lucky." laughed Stephanie.

"Yes, VERY." laughed Paul.

**All of a sudden there was a knock at the door.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Crap! Hurry and take a seat." said Paul as he rushed to his desk to find some kind of worksheet. He then found one and gave it to Stephanie. He made sure she was ready and then he answered the door.

"Hello Mr. Dean. What can I do for you?" asked Paul.

"I just wanted…" said Mr. Dean before he stopped & saw Stephanie. "Well hello Miss McMahon! What brings you here this early?" asked Mr. Dean.

"Hey Mr. Dean!" said Stephanie.

"She's here doing some extra credit." smiled Paul.

"Extra Credit? Miss McMahon was my BEST student. I mean out of the whole school. She makes straight A's. Surely she doesn't need extra credit." said Mr. Dean.

"Well actually I had no choice but to get dropped off early this morning so I just figured I'd come in and do some extra credit since this is my favorite class." smiled Stephanie.

"Oh I see. Well that's great Stephanie, how have you been?" he asked.

"Great!" smiled Stephanie. "So when are you coming back?"

"It'll be awhile longer." said Mr. Dean. "Actually, the doctors say it will be at lease 3 months."

"Well we all miss you and wish you a speedy recovery." She smiled.

"Well thank you Miss McMahon. I appreciate it." He smiled. "Oh and Paul, I was just going to let you know that there's a new teachers meeting in the teachers lounge today right after school."

"Ok. Thank you for letting me know!" smiled Paul. Then he left.

"Wow Steph, you really covered out asses." laughed Paul.

"I know, I'm good." She laughed.

"Maybe we should just stick to seeing each other OFF campus." laughed Paul.

"Good idea." laughed Stephanie.

Just then the bell rung and Stephanie went and sat down… right in front of the desk of course. She was really excited about their date later that day. She wondered what kind of movie he would want to go see. What she was going to wear. How she was going to do her hair. She was already stressing. The day seemed to go by pretty quickly and before she knew it, she was at Gym. Gym went by pretty quickly because Paul was there. After Gym class was over she walked over to him.

"Hey! So I'm going to go ahead and go home and change and get all cute for you and then I'll call you as soon as I'm done, ok?" smiled Stephanie.

"Ok great!" smiled Paul. "Am I going to pick you up?"

"Ummm… not tonight. I don't want them seeing you." Laughed Stephanie.

"Oh ok" smiled Paul. "So your going to pick ME up for the date?" laughed Paul.

"I guess so." Laughed Stephanie. "So make sure your ready by… say about 8pm, ok?" smiled Stephanie.

"Ok! Sounds good. I got to go… I would kiss you but there's still people here." Laughed Paul. "By the way, where's Stacy?"

"Actually… she played hooky today." Laughed Stephanie.

"Oh I see." Said Paul. "Ok well I will see you tonight."

"Uhhh… aren't you going to give me directions to your house?" laughed Stephanie.

"Oooh yeah, of course. Duh." Laughed Paul. He wrote his address on a small piece of paper and gave it to Stephanie.

"Alright, and don't forget, you owe me a kiss tonight." Winked Stephanie.

"Oh don't worry." Laughed Paul. "If your lucky you might get more then a kiss."

Stephanie smiled and started walking to her car. She couldn't wait for their date tonight. She was also excited about going to his house.

She quickly got home and went up to her room. She went through all her clothes and finally found a KILLER outfit. A white mini skirt, white long boots, and a CUTE black top. She then took a shower and did her hair curly. She put on her accessories and dabbed on some of her favorite perfume. She looked like a masterpiece once she was finished. She then headed downstairs to tell her parents she was going out. She then entered the kitchen where everyone was.

"Whoa Steph, where are you going?" asked Shane.

"Out with the girls." Smiled Stephanie.

"Yeah right, you've never been that dressed up for a girls night out." Said Shane.

"Your telling me!" said Vince.

She decided the only way to get her parents off her back was to twist the truth a little.

"Well… we are all going boy hunting tonight." Smiled Stephanie.

"REALLY?" said Linda. "Where are ya'll going?"

"Well there's this new club opened called "Luscious" and we were all going to go check it out." Smiled Stephanie.

"How long you going to be there?" asked Vince.

"Um... probably from 8pm-11pm. Not very long." Smiled Stephanie.

"Ok dear, you have fun, bring back a hunk!" smiled Linda.

"Oh and mom, please don't call every 5 seconds." smiled Stephanie.

"I won't dear." Smiled Linda.

"Ok, see you all later." Smiled Stephanie as she headed for the door.

"Hmm… I think I might just go out too." Smiled Shane.

"Oh Shane, your not going to follow her again are you?" asked Linda.

"Well I'm not going to let her see me, I just want to make sure that's were she's really going." Smiled Shane.

"I think it's a good idea." Said Vince. "Call and let us know what's going on."

"I will." Said Shane as he went upstairs to change.

Stephanie got in her car and headed for Paul's house. She called him up on his cell.

"Hey you ready to go?" asked Stephanie.

"I'm about ready! Just buttoning up my shirt" said Paul.

"So what are you wearing?" asked Stephanie.

"Black pants with a white collared shirt." Said Paul.

"Nice!" said Stephanie.

"What about you" asked Paul.

"Guess you'll have to wait and see." Laughed Stephanie.

"Ah, that's no fair." Laughed Paul.

"I'm almost there! I'll see you in a minute." said Stephanie.

"Alright!" said Paul.

So she finally pulled in the neighborhood and kept looking for a house with the red hummer. She finally spotted it. She then got out and went to knock on the door.

"WOW… Steph, you look….AMAZING!" said Paul unable to take his eyes off of her.

"I must same the same about you…WOW…I wish you could wear those kinds of outfits to school." laughed Stephanie. "You clean up quite nicely."

"Well thank you, you definitely do as well." He said still unable to take his eyes off of her.

"So… I have a list of movies playing tonight, go through there and pick one out." said Stephanie as they walked to her car.

"Alright… oh and NICE car. Is it yours?" said Paul.

"Yes, it was my 16th birthday present." Smiled Stephanie.

"Wow, is your dad a millionaire or something?" joked Paul.

Stephanie just laughed not wanting to tell him they were rich or anything.

"Hmmm… I don't know, you pick a movie. I'm suppose to be a gentleman, remember?" laughed Paul.

"Ok, but I will end up picking a chick flick." Laughed Stephanie.

"You know… actually I hate to admit it but I LOVE chick flicks." Laughed Paul.

"Really?" smiled Stephanie.

"Yeah!" smiled Paul.

"Well how about "Obsessed"?" asked Stephanie. "I hear it's really good."

"I've heard about that movie. Isn't it a horror movie?" asked Paul.

"Yep." Smiled Stephanie.

So they arrived at the Rave.

"Alright… no one better notice us." Laughed Paul.

"TRUST me… no one will be here we know." Laughed Stephanie.

So they went up and paid for their tickets and went on inside.

"Alright, so what do you want to munch on?" asked Paul.

"Aww… you going to buy me dinner?" smiled Stephanie.

"Of course." Smiled Paul. "So what will it be?"

"What I get every time… a box of cookie dough bites and a box of gummy bears with a large cherry icee." Smiled Stephanie.

"That's the SAME thing I get." Laughed Paul.

"Of course, their the best." Smiled Stephanie.

So they ordered their food and went on in to the movie.

"So where you want to sit?" asked Paul.

"The very back." Said Stephanie. "Is that ok?"

"Yeah, fine with me." smiled Paul.

So they sat down and started talking before the movie came on. Stephanie's phone happened to ring so she answered it.

"Hello?" said Stephanie.

"Hey girl! What are you doing?" asked Stacy.

"Uhh… hey Stace… umm… I'm just out with… a cousin…" said Stephanie.

"Where are you at?" asked Stacy.

"Were watching a movie…it's about to start." Said Stephanie.

"Oh ok…well call me later girl." Said Stacy.

"Alright! Bye." Said Stephanie as she hung up. "Let me turn my phone off." Giggled Stephanie.

So the movie started and everyone got quite. After about 30 minutes into the movie Stephanie wanted to get closer, so she grabbed his hand and started kissing it. Paul got turned on and so he leaned in and kissed her. It was really dark in there so no one could see them, especially since they were in the very back corner. She then got closer and they continued making out for a minute and then she leaned in and laid her head on his chest. He found himself falling for her more and more by the second. He had never experienced love like this before, and neither did Stephanie. They were both on cloud nine. Meanwhile….

Shane had already arrived at the new club "Luscious" and was looking around for Stephanie and her friends. He already was suspicious that she was lying and that something was going on. He continued to look around for Stephanie until 10pm. He then called his dad.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hello?" said Vince as he answered the phone.

"Dad… we have a problem." said Shane.

"What's wrong, Shane?" asked Vince.

"Stephanie isn't here… I've been looking around for 2 hours and she isn't here." Said Shane.

"Did you try calling her?" asked Vince.

"Yeah, and her phone is off… and her phone is NEVER off… so I am kind of worried."

"Well… she said she'd be home at 11pm. Let's wait and if she isn't here by 11:30pm then we will call all her friends. Try and call Stacy, you have her number?" asked Vince.

"Oh yeah! I'll call her and let you know what happened." Said Shane.

"Alright… I'm going to keep calling her phone until I can reach her." Said Vince.

"Alright." Said Shane as he hung up.

"What happened, dear?" asked Linda.

"Turns out Stephanie is NOT at that club… and Shane said her phone is off." Said Vince.

"Oh no." said Linda.

A few minutes later Shane called up Stacy.

"Hello?" answered Stacy.

"Hey Stace, this is Shane, is Stephanie there with you?" he asked.

"No… she said she was out with her cousin and they were watching a movie." Said Stacy wondering what was going on.

"Her cousin??" asked Shane. "What cousin? She doesn't have any cousins here in Connecticut." Said Shane.

"Oooh well… that's what she told me. I guess I just ratted her out." Said Stacy.

"Don't worry Stace, I wont tell her you said anything." Said Shane.

"Thanks Shane!" said Stacy.

So at this point Shane was really worried. He didn't know what had happened to her. Meanwhile… the movie ended and they walked out to the car.

"That was a great movie." Smiled Stephanie.

"Yeah, I haven't been to see a movie in quite a while, and it was good." He smiled.

"Sooo… you ready to give me a quick tour of your house." Smiled Stephanie.

"Yeah, of course!" smiled Paul.

Stephanie had totally forgotten about her phone being off. They then arrived at Paul's house at 10:50pm. She didn't think it would be a big deal if she was home 10 or 20 minutes late.

"Alright, you ready?" asked Paul.

"I'm ready." Smiled Stephanie.

So they walked in the house. Stephanie was surprised how clean and organized it was.

"WOW…this place looks great. You sure a woman doesn't live here?" laughed Stephanie.

"Nope, just me." laughed Paul.

"Wow… I love all of the pictures. Is this you as a baby?" she asked.

"Yep, that's me." laughed Paul.

So he gave her a tour through the house. He then got to his bedroom.

"…and here is the best part of the house, my bedroom." He laughed.

"Wow… it's very cozy in here." She smiled. "I like your bed." She laughed.

"Try and sit on it, you won't want to get up." He laughed.

She laid down on it. "WOW. This is the most comfortable bed I've ever been on." She laughed.

"I know!" smiled Paul.

"So come lay with me." smiled Stephanie.

He walked over and laid down with her. She snuggled up with him and put his arms around her.

"So you like to cuddle, huh?" smiled Paul.

"Oh yeah!" smiled Stephanie.

"…and why is that?" smiled Paul.

"Well… I guess because I have never gotten a lot of attention. My family are always on business trips and most of the time I am alone. I just like to be shown attention, you know? I love the feeling of being wrapped up in my mans arms." She confessed.

"Awww… well what does your dad do?" asked Paul.

"Uh… you know… this and that." She said trying to avoid the conversation.

"Well, not really. What exactly does he do?" asked Paul.

"He doesn't like me telling people, it's kind of a secret." Said Stephanie.

"Oh I see." Said Paul.

So they sat there a minute all wrapped in each others arms.

"Next time we are DEFINITELY coming over here and watching movies in this bed." Laughed Stephanie.

"Sounds good." Smiled Paul.

They then started kissing. They continued to make-out for another five minutes and then she happened to look at the clock.

"Aww. I have to go. If I don't get home by 11:30 they will call the police." Laughed Stephanie noticing it was 11:10pm.

"Ok. I don't want you getting into trouble on our first date." Laughed Paul. "Let me walk you to your car." Smiled Paul.

So they walked to the car and they stood on her side.

"So I had an amazing time tonight. Thank you so much for taking me out." Smiled Stephanie.

"Are you kidding? I had a blast. No one has ever made me feel the way I do when I am with you." Smiled Paul.

Stephanie looked down for a minute.

"Is something wrong?" asked Paul.

Stephanie started getting teary eyed. "It's just that I feel the same way. I have spent my whole life praying for you to come along, and you did."

Paul smiled.

"I'm just so afraid of losing you." Said Stephanie as she looked him dead in the eyes.

"Hey… you aren't getting rid of me." smiled Paul.

Stephanie smiled and knew she had to go. "I have to go now… I'll see you at class tomorrow."

"Ok babe." Said Paul as he leaned in and kissed her. "Good night."

"Good night" smiled Stephanie as she got in her car and drove away.

She felt as if God had just made all her dreams come true at once. She was so in love. FINALLY, after so many years of searching, she found her soul mate. She couldn't help but cry all the way home. She was just SO HAPPY. She arrived home at 11:25pm. She then went inside.

"STEPHANIE, where have you been? It's 11:30pm, you said you'd be home at 11:00pm." Said Vince.

He then noticed she had been crying.

"Honey are you alright?" asked Vince.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Dad, I'm sorry about being late. I'm only 25 minutes late." Said Stephanie not noticing she had mascara running down her cheeks.

"Honey what happened?" asked Linda.

"Nothing, why?" asked Stephanie.

"You've been crying." Said Shane.

"Uhhh… oh that…it's nothing. I am fine. No worries." Smiled Stephanie. "I'm really tired so I need to go to bed. I have school tomorrow."

"Alright, we will continue this tomorrow." Said Vince.

So Stephanie went upstairs. She hadn't noticed that Shane followed her up there.

"Hey I need to talk to you just for a second." Said Shane.

"Ok. Come on in and shut the door." Said Stephanie.

"So how was the club tonight?" asked Shane.

"Great." Smiled Stephanie.

"Really? What time did you get there?" he asked.

"Uh… about 9pm." She said.

"Hmm… well you didn't happen to see me there did you?" he asked.

"What?" she asked having a bad feeling he knew she didn't go.

"I went there tonight Steph, I was there from 8pm-10pm. You never showed up." Said Shane.

Stephanie just sat there not knowing what to say.

"Where did you go Steph?" asked Shane.

"Shane…it's kind of personal." Said Stephanie.

"Bullshit Steph… what's going on with you?" asked Shane.

"Why are you getting so mad?" asked Stephanie.

"Because you lied to all of us and went GOD KNOWS WHERE with god knows who and you came home crying. Now tell me what's going on?"

"Shane… I'm crying tears of joy… nothing happened." Said Stephanie.

"Well where did you go?" asked Shane.

"I went to the movies over on the other side of town." Said Stephanie.

"With who?" asked Shane.

"Uh… I can't tell you." Said Stephanie as she looked down.

"Why not? Was it a woman…man?" asked Shane.

"III…" said Steph before she was interrupted.

"Don't lie to me Stephanie." Said Shane.

"I don't want to lie… but I just can't tell you." Said Stephanie still looking down on the floor.

"But WHY? It must have been a guy? If your dating a guy…hell… that would make everyone HAPPY." Said Shane.

"Ha…no not really." Said Stephanie.

"It's a guy…who is he? A guy from your school?" asked Shane.

"Shane…I'm really tired. I need to get some sleep." Said Stephanie.

"… fine. But we are going to discuss this tomorrow afternoon when you get home." Said Shane. "Are you sure your alright? If you need someone to talk to you know I'm here for you right?" said Shane.

"Yeah, I'm fine…never been better." Smiled Stephanie.

"Alright. Good night baby girl." Said Shane as he walked out and shut her door.

"That was close." Whispered Stephanie. She then heard her phone beep. She turned it on and noticed a txt message. She opened it and read it.

Good night, Stephanie.

I'll see you tomorrow morning in class.

I just wanted to let you know I might be a little tired tomorrow..

because I'm going to have trouble sleeping after spending a night with the most wonderful girl.

((P.S))

Your still never getting rid of me.

3 

Stephanie smiled and got in bed. She finally fell asleep an hour later. She spent the entire night dreaming of Paul. 3


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning she got up and got dressed and then went downstairs for breakfast. She looked REALLY googly eyed this morning.

"Good morning, Stephanie." Smiled Linda. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept terrific." She smiled.

"Do you need to go to school early today?" asked Vince.

"No, not anymore." She smiled.

"So Stephanie, where did you go last night?" asked Vince.

"I went to a movie." Said Stephanie hoping they would drop it.

"Why did you say you were going to a club?" asked Vince.

Everyone looked at her waiting for her to answer.

"Well… we were going to a club… but then decided on a movie instead." Said Stephanie.

"Who's we?" asked Vince.

"Ummm… just a friend of mine." Said Stephanie.

"So apparently it wasn't Stacy?" asked Vince.

Stephanie figured the only way to get them off her back was lie and say it was a guy she was with but ONLY a friend.

"No it was a guy named…Chris." Said Stephanie. Everyone looked shocked.

"Yeah that's right. I was out with a boy. O-M-G….. But we aren't dating. He's just a friend." She said

"Well honey why didn't you tell us? We wouldn't have cared." Said Linda.

"I know but sometimes I like having things in my life PRIVATE." Said Stephanie.

"Well if that's all it was then that's no big deal. But next time I want to meet whatever guy that takes you out." Said Vince.

"That still doesn't explain why you were crying." Said Shane. Stephanie gave him a "STFU" look.

"Yeah… what was that all about?" asked Vince.

"… I'm… I'm on my period. I am having mood swings. You know…girl stuff." Smiled Stephanie knowing she was BRILLIANT for thinking it up.

"Oooh…sorry I asked." Said Vince as he went back to reading his paper. Shane wasn't convinced. Neither was Linda.

"Oh btw, we are going on a business trip this weekend to New York. We should be back late Sunday night." said Vince.

"When are you leaving?" asked Stephanie.

"Tomorrow morning." Smiled Vince. "You want to come with us?"

"Maybe next time, I have plans with Stacy all weekend." She smiled.

Stephanie then headed off to Stacy's house to pick her up.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in DAYS!" smiled Stacy. "So WTF was up with you & your cousin last night? Shane called me asking where you were and I'm SO sorry but I told him about the cousin because I didn't think you'd LIE to me…" laughed Stacy. "Where you on a date or something?

"It's a long story, Stace." Said Stephanie. "…and I really don't want to get into it now. But I'll tell you eventually." Smiled Stephanie.

So they arrived at school. Stephanie was really anxious about getting to class.

"Sooo… you still completely into lover boy?" giggled Stacy.

"Maybe." Giggled Stephanie.

So they headed for the class and went on in.

"Good morning ladies!" smiled Paul as he looked at Stephanie.

"Good morning." Smiled Stacy and Stephanie.

"So are you girls ready for the weekend?" smiled Paul.

"I know I am" said Stephanie as she smiled at him.

"Me too." Said Stacy.

Stephanie sat down and when no one was looking she txt'd Paul. He felt it vibrating and checked the message.

Good news! Whole family is going out of town this weekend.

They'll leave tomorrow morning and be back late Sunday night.

So you think maybe you want to come over Saturday afternoon?

I can give you a little tour of my place. ??

-Steph

He then txt'd her back real quick and she read the message.

Sounds great!

Btw… you look STUNNING today.

Did you sleep good?

You must be tired because you were running through my dreams all night. 

-Paul-

She looked up and smiled. He smiled back at her. She then txt'd him back.

Ok, great! Looking forward to it. 

…and thank you very much, you look sexxxy as well. ;-)

I did sleep good…& you must be tired with me because you were running in my dreams all night as well.  I'll let you get to your class lecture. :-P

Txt me before I leave. I'll try to come over and talk but you know how Stacy's always with me. LOL  Ttyl 3

-Steph

The day went by rather fast. Stephanie and Paul didn't get a whole lot of time together but they planned on making it up for the weekend. Finally gym class ended. Paul txt'd her before she left.

Hey! I'll call you as soon as I get home.

I'm really looking forward to Saturday! 

Oh…btw… I left a surprise in your car. 

It's kind of cheesy but I thought it was sweet. :-P Hope you like it! 

Ttyl hotness 

-Paul-

Stephanie got all excited and her and Stacy rushed to her car.

"Why are we rushing to your car?" laughed Stacy.

Stephanie didn't even respond, she looked around in her car and saw a box in her backseat.

She pulled out the box that was wrapped. She then unwrapped it and opened the box, and in the box was a SOFT tan furry bear that had a black mini shirt on. She opened up the card and he had wrote…

Dear Steph,

This bear is to go with you all the time

The black shirt it's wearing was an old shirt of mine

It's name is Paul and he's sweet as can be,

So whenever your lonely, there with you I'll always be. 

-Paul-

Stephanie was so touched by the gift. No one had ever given her such a thoughtful gift. It took everything she had to hold in the tears.

"So who is that from?" asked Stacy.

"Uhhh… this guy that is like obsessed with me." laughed Stephanie.

"Idk… looks to me like the gift touched you." Smiled Stacy.

"Well I collect bears, and this one is awfully cute." Smiled Stephanie.

"Whatever you say." Laughed Stacy. "I know you got a boyfriend… that would explain your date last night."

Stephanie knew she had to somehow play this off. She figured that maybe she's talk to one of the guys in school and convince him to act like her boyfriend so she could get everyone off of her back. She didn't want anyone becoming suspicious about her and Paul.

"Ok fine. I am kind of seeing this guy… we went on a date last night and it was terrific." Smiled Stephanie.

"O-M-G! You have to tell me who!!" smiled Stacy.

"I will soon." Smiled Stephanie.

So they got in the car and she dropped Stacy off at home. She was SO HAPPY that is was finally Friday, which meant Paul would be coming over for the weekend. She knew she was ready to make love to him, although she didn't know how he felt. So she finally arrived home. She then txt'd Paul.

Hey babe!

Are you home yet?

I was wondering if maybe I could come over tonight?

We can watch a movie or something for a few hours. 

-Steph

Paul got the IM and read it. He then replied.

Hey sweetheart!

I am on my way home right now.

Of course you can come over!

When you want to come? 

-Paul-

Stephanie read the message and decided to call him.

"Hello?" answered Paul

"Hey!" said Stephanie

"Hey Steph! So when you want to come over?" asked Paul.

"Around 7pm" said Stephanie

"Alright cool! I'll be here. You remember how to get here?" asked Paul.

"Of course" giggled Stephanie

"Just checking!" laughed Paul.

They spent the next 5 minutes talking on their cells. Stephanie then arrived home. She went upstairs and picked something cute but comfortable to wear for her date. She didn't want her family thinking she was going on a date. She got dressed and did her make-up. She then got on her computer to kill some time. Around 6pm she went downstairs.

"Where are you going tonight?" asked Shane.

"Out with Stacy." Said Stephanie hating that she had to lie.

"Why would I believe you?" smirked Shane.

"Because… it's the truth." Said Stephanie as she grabbed her purse and keys and headed for the door.

"I got my eye on you little girl. You better behave." Said Shane.

"Yeah yeah…" said Stephanie as she went out the front door.


	11. Chapter 11

She then headed off to Paul's house. She arrived 10 minutes later and went up to knock on the door.

"Hey babe, come on in!" smiled Paul.

"Hey! So did you miss me?" smiled Stephanie.

"Of course!" smiled Paul.

"Wow, it smells good in here." Laughed Stephanie.

"Yeah I cleaned up a little." Smiled Paul

"So do you have any movies?" asked Stephanie.

"Well I have a bunch of them… but if you don't like any of the ones I have we can rent one." Smiled Paul.

"Ok cool!" smiled Stephanie.

"So before we pick one you wanna get some munchies?" asked Paul.

"Yes! I am starving" laughed Stephanie.

"Well good! I just went to the store and I bought all kinds of munchies." Smiled Paul.

"Awesome!" said Stephanie as they walked into the kitchen.

"OOOH! I love these!" shouted Stephanie.

"Those are my favorite!" laughed Paul.

"Oh I know, mine too! I have always loved chocolate chip granola bars." Laughed Stephanie.

So they got all their munchies and went upstairs. Stephanie went through all the movies and didn't see anything.

"Paul… come on! These are all actions movies." Laughed Stephanie.

"See… I didn't think you'd like anything." Laughed Paul.

So Stephanie took off her shoes and got in the bed with Paul.

"Ok let me see the remote and we can go through it and pick a movie." She smiled.

So they looked through it and found a movie called "Snakes on a plane" so they decided on watching that one. They started munching on their snacks and laughing and cutting up before the movie started. Once the movie started they snuggled closer and got under the covers. They snuggled the whole movie. Stephanie got so comfortable that she fell asleep during the end of the movie. Paul watched her as she looked so peaceful wrapped up in his arms. She looked like an angel, he thought. Once the movie ended Paul turned off the tv and continued to lay there with Stephanie just enjoying the moment. Suddenly Stephanie's cell started ringing. Paul nudged her to wake her up, wishing that he didn't have to.

"Steph… your phone is ringing." he said softly.

She answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Steph!" said Shane.

"SHANE? What do you want?" asked Stephanie.

"So uh, I called up Stace and tricked her and said you were on your way to her house and she was like...oh ok…so I caught you in a lie little girl." Said Shane.

"Shane…I really don't wanna deal with you right now." Said Stephanie.

"Are you SLEEPING?" asked Shane.

"Well yeah, you just woke me up." Said Stephanie.

"Who's house are you sleeping at??" asked a curious Shane.

"None of your business." Said Stephanie. "SHANE I'm 17, not 13…so please butt out of my business. If I was sleeping around with a guy it's MY business. Now don't call back… I'll see you at home in a little while." Snapped Stephanie as she hung up.

"WOW… who was that?" asked Paul.

"My annoying brother. He is always like that." Laughed Stephanie. "I'll deal with him when I get home."

"When do you have to leave?" asked Paul.

"Well see it's Friday… so I don't have to be home until 1am… that is unless I am spending the night with a friend." Said Stephanie. "I should lie and say I'm at Stacy's one night and just spend the night with you." Smiled Stephanie.

"Definitely!" laughed Paul.

"Just 6 more months and I wont have a curfew." Sighed Stephanie.

"Definitely worth the wait." Smirked Paul.

Stephanie smiled. "So what do you want to do now?"

"Whatever you want" smiled Paul. "Actually, I have a hot tub in the back...it's pretty nice."

"REALLY?" smiled Stephanie.

"Yep!" smiled Paul.

"Only I don't have a bathing suit." Frowned Stephanie.

"Well you only live 10 minutes away… and it's only 11pm. You could run home and get it." He said.

"I guess so! So you wanna do that?" asked Stephanie.

"If you want to…" smiled Paul.

"Ok!... Well… I bet I could call Stace to drop one off." Said Stephanie.

"Umm.. ok but she can't know I'm here." Said Paul.

"I'll tell her to drop it off at the door… she wont come in." smiled Stephanie.

"Ok!" smiled Paul.

So Stephanie dialed up Stacy's number.

"Hello?" answered Stacy.

"Hey Stace!" said Stephanie.

"OMG girl I did it again, I am so sorry!" said Stacy.

"It's fine Stace… you know I don't give a crap about what my brother thinks." Laughed Stephanie. "but I was wondering if you would come over and drop off a bathing suit?"

"At loverboys house??" laughed Stacy.

"Yeah but you got to meet me at the door." Said Stephanie.

"WHY?" asked Stacy.

"Because… I'm not ready to show him off yet." Said Stephanie.

"WHATEVER… it sounds serious… and you can't tell your BEST FRIEND?" said Stacy.

"I will in a few days… I PROMISE." Said Stephanie.

"Ok FINE… I'll be there with a bathing suit in a minute. What address?" asked Stacy.

"Uhhh…hold on." Said Stephanie as she whispered to Paul… "what's your address?"

"3730 NW 59th Ave"

Stacy heard the guy in the background barely but recognized the voice but couldn't figure out exactly who it was.

"It's 3730 NW 59th Ave." said Stephanie.

"Ok! I'll be there in a minute." Said Stacy.

"Ok!" said Stephanie as she hung up.

"She better not come in here." Laughed Paul.

"You know though… even if she did, I think she would be totally fine with it. She's my best friend, she'd be happy for me." said Stephanie.

"Are you sure?" asked Paul.

"Yeah, 100% sure. She'd be SHOCKED but she'd be fine with it." Said Stephanie. "Actually remember the day she HUMILIATED me in class?" laughed Stephanie.

"I remember." Laughed Paul.

"Well she wanted to tell you REALLY bad how much I wanted you." Laughed Stephanie.

Paul started laughing… "Oh yeah, and what was it that she was going to tell me before you covered her mouth and left with her into the hall."

Stephanie started blushing. "Nothing." She laughed.

"Tell me…plllease?" begged Paul as he gave her a innocent look. She couldn't resist.

"Well… I was telling Stacy in the car that I would do anything to…" said Stephanie as she started blushing.

"Yeeeah go on." Laughed Paul kind already knowing what she was going to say.

"…that I would do anything to have a night with you." Blushed Stephanie as she started laughing.

"I KNEW IT!" laughed Paul.

Minutes went by and then there was a knock at the door.

"Ok be right back!" smiled Stacy.

"Don't let her in here." laughed Paul.

Stephanie answered the door.

"Hey!" said Stacy.

"Hey girl! Thank you SO MUCH for bringing this over." Smiled Stephanie.

"No problem. But you owe me!" smiled Stacy.

"Definitely!" smiled Stephanie.

"So PLEASE let me see him." Begged Stacy.

"I can't Stace." Said Stephanie.

"But WHY? Is he a criminal in hiding or something." laughed Stacy.

"NO" giggled Stephanie.

"Is he black? Cause you know I am totally cool with that." laughed Stacy.

"No he is white." laughed Stephanie.

"Well does he have two heads or something?" laughed Stacy.

"No he is PERFECT." Laughed Stephanie.

"Is Mr. Levesque in there or something?" laughed Stacy.

Stephanie kind of froze. Stacy could tell by the look on her face.

"O-M-G! It's Mr. Levesque???" asked a SHOCKED Stacy.

"Nooo…" said Stephanie.

"WHATEVER, yes it is… sorry Stephanie but I got to see!" said Stacy as she quickly ran passed Stephanie and ran into the living room where Paul was.

"STACY!!! NO!" yelled Stephanie.

It was too late. Stacy saw Mr. Levesque sitting on the couch eating some chips.

Paul froze. Stephanie ran in there and looked at Paul with a "Uh Oh" look.

"O-M-G! It is him!" said Stacy as a huge smile came across her face. "Why didn't you just tell me, I wouldn't tell anyone. I am HAPPY for you!" smiled Stacy as she looked over at Stephanie.

"Uhhh… I just… I just don't want him getting into trouble." Said Stephanie kind of nervous.

"Steph! You should know I wouldn't have told anyone. If anything I was trying HARD to get you WITH him." laughed Stacy.

"I know…" smiled Stephanie.

"See… I told you all that embarrassment would work." laughed Stacy.

"Thanks for not saying anything, Stacy. It means a lot to us." Smiled Paul.

"I think it's great. Stephanie needed a man in her life. She seems to REALLY like you from what I can tell." giggled Stacy. "Wow… now I know why you have been acting WEIRD lately. I'm glad we can get back to normal." laughed Stacy as she looked at Stephanie.

They all smiled and were kind of silent.

"Well… I'll let you guys get to your pool…or hottub or whatever you guys are doing." laughed Stacy. "You guys have fun!" smiled Stacy.

"I'll walk you to the door." Smiled Stephanie.

"Bye Stacy! Have a good weekend." Paul smiled.

"Bye!" smiled Stacy.

So Stephanie walked her to the door.

"OMG girl… I am SO HAPPY for you!" smiled Stacy. Have you slept with him yet?"

"Not yet… but I am hoping to do that tomorrow when he comes over for the weekend." Smiled Stephanie.

"He's going to YOUR place ALL WEEKEND?" asked Stacy.

"Parents are leaving for a business trip Saturday morning and will be back LATE Sunday night. So I am hoping he will stay the night… I haven't asked yet." laughed Stephanie.

"Well tell me ALL the details and call me whenever you can!" smiled Stacy as she hugged her. "What are you guys about to do?"

"Hottub" giggled Stephanie.

"NICE. Lots of making out." Laughed Stacy.

"Yeah… well I got to go before it gets TOO late… what time is it?" asked Stephanie

"Umm… 11pm" said Stacy as she looked at her cell.

"Ok… well I'll call you tomorrow and let you know all the details." Smiled Stephanie.

"Ok! Have fun." Smiled Stacy.

"Bye!" said Stephanie as she headed back in the house.

"Wow… I am glad that went well." Laughed Paul.

"Yeah I knew Stacy would be happy." Laughed Stephanie.

"Alright well uh, I am going to get my swimming trunks on… I'll meet you out there." Smiled Paul.

So Stephanie went in the bathroom and put on the two piece bikini. She looked HOT. She had a killer body. Her boobs weren't HUGE but she had a nice size. She came out and grabbed a towel. She saw Paul in the hottub and he had a bottle of pink shampane and two wine glasses. She walked over to the hottub. She noticed there was pink rose petals all in the hottub. It was SO romantic. She was speechless.

"Wow… did you JUST do this?" smiled Stephanie.

"I sure did." Smiled Paul.

"Aww Paul, that is so sweet. Rose petals and wine. How romantic." Smiled Stephanie.

"I am a romantic guy" laughed Paul.

"I love that about you." Said Stephanie as she got into the hottub.

"Wow… you are in GREAT shape." Smiled Paul.

"I workout a lot…. and so do you – OBVIOUSLY." She laughed.

Paul kind of blushed.

"So you do know I am under age." laughed Stephanie.

"Ahh who cares, no one follows that rule." laughed Paul. "I sure didn't."

"I'm glad you picked wine because that is all I drink." Smiled Stephanie.

"I figured." laughed Paul.

"Hey….I brought my camera….I wanted to take our first official photo together." Smiled Paul.

"Awesome!" smiled Stephanie.

So he poured them a glass of wine. They got closer and sat there and took 20 photos. One turned out REALLY cute, which was of them kissing… and the other was him holding her and them smiling at the camera. It was 12am before they knew it. They then put the shampane & camera up and got closer. They started making out. Stephanie couldn't help but thank God right then and there for bringing Paul into her life. She was finally happy, the happiest she has ever been. She felt blessed and prayed this love would last forever. Right then and there she prayed and asked the good Lord to let this love last for a lifetime and for her family to one day except Paul.

"What time is it?" asked Stephanie.

"It is… 12:35am" said Paul.

"Well… I guess I need to get home." She paused a minute. "I wish this moment could last forever." Stephanie smiled.

"I agree." Smiled Paul as he has his hands wrapped around Stephanie.

"Umm, Paul?" said Stephanie.

"Yes babe?" asked Paul.

"You have to let me go" giggled Stephanie.

"Oh right…sorry" laughed Paul.

So they went back inside and got dressed. He then walked her to the door.

"I had an amazing time! I can't wait for this weekend, are you still coming over?" smiled Stephanie.

"You bet! Just call me as soon as I can come over." Smiled Paul.

"I will!" smiled Stephanie. "Ugh… I really wish this night didn't have to end." Smiled Stephanie.

"I know… but just snuggle to that teddy at night and I'll be with you." Smiled Paul.

Stephanie let out a HUGE smile. "I've never met a guy quite like you… your amazing."

"Of course I am." Laughed Paul.

Stephanie started laughing.

"Besides, I'll be in your dreams all night as well." Smiled Paul.

Stephanie smiled and then hugged him tight. He wrapped his arms around her and held on tight. He then kissed her goodnight.

"I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, sweetheart." Smiled Paul.

"Ok… I love you." Said Stephanie as she realized what she had just said.

"Really?" smiled Paul.

Stephanie started laughing.

"I didn't even realize I just said that…but yeah… I guess I loved you since the second I saw you." smiled Stephanie PRAYING he felt the same way.

Paul let out a BIG smile. "I love you too."

"Really?" smiled Stephanie as she felt her heart pounding.

"It was at first sight for me as well. I think we are destined to be together." smiled Paul.

Stephanie felt like she was in a fairytale. Never did she expect to find love like this… and she knew she would NEVER find it again.

"I agree." Smiled Stephanie as she leaned in and kissed him.

"Well you better get going, it's 10 till 1." Smiled Paul.

"Ok, I'll call you tomorrow." She smiled as she headed for her car STILL unable to believe they both just admitted to being in love with each other.

She got in her car and drove away looking at Paul until he faded. She blasted the radio when a certain song came on.

_If I could grant  
You one wish  
I'd wish you could see the way you kiss  
Ooh, I love watching you, Baby  
When you're driving me crazy__'s not right__  
It__'s not fair__  
What you're missing over there_  
_Someday I'll find a way to show you  
Just how lucky I am to know you_

Ooh, I love the way you  
Love the way you love me  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
The way you love

It

Ooh, I love the way you  
Love the way you love me  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
The way you love me

You're the million reasons why  
There's love reflecting in my eyes

Ooh, I love the way you  
Love the way you love me  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
The way you love me  
The way you love me

Ooh, the way you love me  
The way you love me…


	12. Chapter 12

She then arrived home. She noticed the lights were still on. Her hair was wet and she knew her parents would start questioning her… especially Shane who knew she WASN'T with Stacy. "Ugh.." she sighed as she walked in. She was more googley eyed then she had ever been.

"Hey honey!....what did you do, go swimming?" asked Linda.

"Hey mom, yeah their was a hottub" she smiled.

"A HOTTUB… who were you with?" asked Shane.

Stephanie smiled unable to keep it a secret any longer.

"An AMAZING guy." Smiled Stephanie

EVERYONE looked completely shocked.

"A GUY?" asked Vince.

"I can't keep it in any longer… I am COMPLETELY head over heels in love." smiled Stephanie.

No one knew what to say or do, they just froze.

Finally Vince was able to speak. "What?" asked Vince

"Dad, he is an AMAZING guy. He treats me like a queen. He has his own place and he is SUCH a gentleman. He is soooo romantic." said Stephanie as a HUGE grin spread on her face.

"His OWN place? Is he from your school?" asked Vince.

"Well yeah!..." said Stephanie before she was interrupted.

"So THAT'S why you've been acting so weird?" asked Shane.

"Pretty much." Smiled Stephanie.

"What about Stacy and that thing you told me awhile ago?" asked Shane.

"Sorry…that wasn't true. I just wanted to get you guys off my back." said Stephanie.

"So are we going to meet this guy?" asked Linda.

Stephanie kind of laughed. "Um, not for 6 months." said Stephanie.

"Why is that?" asked Vince.

"Dad it's a long story." Said Stephanie.

"We have to meet him… you have NEVER said you were in love." Said Vince.

Stephanie smiled.

"See, you can't stop smiling." said Shane. "I KNEW it was a guy."

"Well why don't you want anyone to meet him." Asked Linda.

"Well… because… umm… I can't tell you…" said Stephanie.

"See your hiding something about him. Something's wrong with the relationship. He isn't a 40 year old man is he?" asked Shane.

"Nooo, he isn't that old." said Stephanie.

"What do you mean he isn't THAT old." said Vince.

"Well he is a little older then me." said Stephanie.

"But you're a senior, Steph… there are no OLDER guys at your school." said Shane.

Stephanie felt trapped. "Guys it's 1am I am REALLY tired." said Stephanie.

"Oooh no, answer the question." said Vince.

"Ok he isn't in my classes… MOM please let me go to sleep." begged Stephanie.

"Alright sweetheart, go ahead. We'll see you tomorrow before we leave."

So Stephanie quickly rushed upstairs.

"Linda, why did you tell her she could go upstairs, I wanna know more about this guy." said Vince.

"Honey, look at her, she is so happy… just let her enjoy it and tomorrow we will talk to her." Smiled Linda.

"Alright." Said Vince. "She scared me tonight."

"What?" asked Linda.

"She's never said she was in love before. I never thought I would hear those words." said Vince.

"Well, it is about time. I can't wait to meet the guy. But I wonder why she won't tell us. It sounds to me like he is a few years older." Said Linda.

"Yeah… and I want to know HOW many years. If he is more then 5 years, then I am not ok with that. But I want to meet him first." Said Vince.

So the next morning Stephanie woke up and saw that her cell had a missed IM. She then read it.

_Good morning, sweetie! Hope you slept good._

_I can't wait to come over today. I had the best time last night._

_I just wanted to send this early to be the first one to tell you good morning!_

_Don't forget to call me later on. ___

_Love ya,_

_-Paul-_

Stephanie smiled and then got up to get dressed. She looked at the clock and it was 10:30am. She then went downstairs.

"Good morning, Stephanie!" smiled Linda.

"Good morning, Mom!" smiled Stephanie.

Stephanie started looking around in the cabinets to see what their was to eat.

"Aww Mom, there isn't any food." Said Stephanie.

"I am going to leave you $200, so you can go to the store or order a pizza, whatever you would like." Smiled Linda.

"Ok awesome!" smiled Stephanie. She then started cooking eggs and sausage.

"WOW… I haven't ever seen you cook." Laughed Vince.

"Well I like cooking… I just never feel like it I guess." Said Stephanie.

Once she was finished she sat down. At that time Shane entered the kitchen. Of course they all were focused on Stephanie and her "date" last night.

"So baby girl, what is this guys name that your "in love with"? asked Shane.

"Paul." Smiled Stephanie.

"Paul huh, what's his last name?" asked Shane.

"I am not telling you that yet." Laughed Stephanie. "Knowing you, you'd search the phone book and call every Paul until you found the right one." She laughed.

"Have you slept with him yet?" asked Shane.

EVERYONE looked up.

"SHANE… that's a personal question." Said Stephanie.

"It's a simple question, have you slept with him or not. I mean… you obviously spent the entire night with him in the hottub." Said Shane.

"SHANE… please… we are eating breakfast….and NO, I have not slept with him yet." Said Stephanie. "And we were only in the hottub for 2 hours."

"TWO HOURS?" said Vince. "What did ya'll do? Was he touching you"

"It wasn't a big deal, we just talked.." said Stephanie as she couldn't help but start giggling.

"…and made out.." laughed Shane.

Stephanie didn't say anything.

"Ah ha! So you did make out with him!" said Shane.

"SHANE…geez, we only kissed, that's as far as we have gotten. No need to rush things." said Stephanie.

Everyone was quiet.

"I don't know… maybe you should come with us on this business trip." Said Vince.

"WHY?" asked Stephanie.

"Because I don't want you unsupervised for 2 days." He said.

"DAD…I'm 17. Besides, I am staying with Stacy for 2 days. Call her and ask." Said Stephanie.

Vince sat there a minute. "I don't want you having ANY guys over here… or I don't want you going to his house until we get back." said Vince. :…and we WILL meet this guy SOON."

"Yes daddy…" sighed Stephanie. Just then Stephanie's cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe!" said Paul.

"Oh hey!! I got your IM this morning. It was so sweet." Smiled Stephanie.

"Oooh that's him!!" yelled Shane.

"Shane, shut up." Said Stephanie.

"Let me talk to him!!" said Shane as he was reaching for the phone.

"NO! Now quit." Said Stephanie as she got up and walked to her room.

"What was that about? They know about me?" asked Paul.

"Well they know I am in love but they don't know with WHO… and I plan on keeping it that way." Laughed Stephanie.

"Ooh ok…good." Laughed Paul.

"So their leaving in 2 hours… so get ready and I'll call you in about 2 hours" said Stephanie.

"Ok!" said Paul. "Talk to you later sweetheart."

"Ok bye hun," said Stephanie.

So Stephanie hung up and 2 hours went by. Linda, Shane, and Vince finally left. She then called Paul up after they left and he left to come over there.

Paul was STUNNED when he saw the outside of the place. It was a mansion. He then knocked on the door.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey babe!! Come on in!" smiled Stephanie.

"OMG Stephanie, your dad IS a millionaire! Look at this house! OMG!" said Paul as he looked around.

"Yeah, it's very… roomy." Laughed Stephanie. You uh, you wanna see my room?" smiled Stephanie.

"Yeah definitely!" smiled Paul.

So they went upstairs. Paul was still stunned at how big the place was.

"How many rooms do you guys have?" asked Paul.

"10." Said Stephanie.

"Holy crap!" laughed Paul.

"Yeah…and 9 bathrooms." She laughed.

They then entered Stephanie's room.

"WOW… Your room is HUGE. It's NICE." Smiled Paul. "Very… pink."

Stephanie laughed. "My favorite color."

"I LOVE your bed. It looks like the bed from "Mean Girls". Laughed Paul.

"Yeah…" laughed Stephanie. "So you hungry?"

"Umm.. I guess so." Said Paul.

"We can order a pizza." Smiled Stephanie.

"Ok, sounds good." Smiled Paul.

So Stephanie ordered a pizza and they said it would be a 30 minute wait.

"WOW… you have a pool & spa in your backyard WITH a waterslide. OMG… and one of those cave things from like the Playboy Mansion." Said Paul.

Stephanie started laughing. "Yeah, we can have a LOT of fun tonight. I hope you brought your swimming trunks." Laughed Stephanie.

"Actually I didn't… didn't know you had all that." Laughed Paul.

"Well it's ok… you can borrow one of Shane's… you guys are about the same size." Smiled Stephanie.

"Cool" smiled Paul.

So they went downstairs and was watching TV when the pizza guy came. They ate some pizza and then went on upstairs to her room. They basically spent the rest of the afternoon talking and hanging out. Once it got to be about 8pm they were ready for the pool. So Stephanie put on her favorite bikini, which was a white set with a gold playboy bunny on it. It was CUTE.

"Wow! I LOVE that bikini!" smiled Paul as he looked her up and down.

"I knew you would." Laughed Stephanie. "So come with me and we'll get you some bottoms." Said Stephanie as they walked in Shane's room. She picked him out some White swimming trunks.

"There… now you match me." laughed Stephanie.

"Very nice." Laughed Paul.

So he went and changed and they headed for the backyard.

"So what do you want to do first?" asked Stephanie.

"WATERSLIDE" yelled Paul.

Stephanie started laughing. So they went to the waterslide.

"Alright now come sit with me so we can go down together." Smiled Paul.

So Stephanie sat down first and Paul wrapped his legs around her and they went down.

"WOOOOO!!" yelled Stephanie and Paul as they went down and splashed into the water.

"WOW… that was fun." Laughed Paul.

So they did the slide a few more times, swam in the pool and chilled in the hottub for hours. It was finally 12am and they decided to get out.

"Wow, that was a lot of fun. I felt like I was at a night time water park." Laughed Paul.

So they went inside and changed into their clothes.

"So… do you still talk to your parents?" asked Stephanie.

"Well… I still talk to my mother… but not my dad." said Paul.

"How come?" asked Stephanie.

"Well… it's a long story." Said Paul.

"We have all night." Smiled Stephanie. "Tell me…please"

"Ok… well back then I was a totally different person… I snuck out late, got drunk, and would come stumbling in the house at 4am." Said Paul. "And one night my dad had enough and told me it was his way or the highway. Guess which I chose?" said Paul as he looked down. "We were both always stubborn and so once I walked out, we never spoke again." Said Paul.

"I'm so sorry, Paul." Said Stephanie as she leaned in and hugged him.

"It's all good… I always felt as if something was missing… until you came along. Now I feel complete." Smiled Paul.

"Awww Paul… that's exactly the way I feel." Smiled Stephanie.

They sat there until 2am talking. Finally Paul looked up at the clock.

"Well… I guess I better get going." said Paul wishing that Stephanie would invite him to stay.

"Well umm… since they aren't going to be back until LATE tomorrow night… will you stay? Please?" asked Stephanie as she gave him the puppy dog look.

"Of course! I was hoping you would ask." He smiled. "So what do you want to do?"

"Well… I was thinking this would be the night that we umm…" said Stephanie trying to get the nerves to say it.

"You want to make love?" asked Paul as he was kind of shocked.

"Yeah… I mean only if you want to." Said Stephanie.

"Of course! I was just waiting on you… I wanted to make sure you were ready. Are you SURE your ready?" asked Paul.

"Yeah, I'm DEFINITELY ready now." Smiled Stephanie.

"Really?...wow…this night just couldn't get any better." Giggled Paul.

Paul then realized he didn't have any condoms with him.

"Oh crap…I didn't bring any condoms with me…" said Paul.

"Oh it's ok…my brother has a box of them in his top drawer." Smiled Stephanie.

"Ok cool." Smiled Paul.

"Ok so umm… I am going to go up to my room to get ready and I'll be waiting." Smiled Stephanie. "Go ahead and get the condoms in Shane's top drawer, their RIGHT ON TOP, you can't miss them." Laughed Stephanie.

"Ok, no problem!" smiled Paul.

So Stephanie went up to her room to get ready. She put on a SEXY cheetah lingerie outfit that she had been saving to wear. She was excited about tonight and really nervous. Paul was nervous. He went ahead and got the box of condoms, their was one left so he got it and threw the box away in the garbage. He then headed on to Stephanie's room. He lightly knocked.

"Come in." said Stephanie.

Paul just stood there kind of dumb founded. "WOW Steph, Cheetah is DEFINITELY your thing." Smiled Paul.

Stephanie giggled. "Come on in and shut the door…and uh, lock it. I can't have sex in my room without locking it." Laughed Stephanie.

Paul laughed. He then came closer and got in the bed with Stephanie. Stephanie had dimmed the lights a little.

"So you want the lights like they are or dark?" asked Stephanie.

"Their fine like that." Smiled a nervous Paul.

"You want music on?" asked Stephanie.

"Nah." Smiled Paul.

"Ok!...so did you get the condom?" asked Stephanie.

"I sure did." Smiled Paul as he pulled it out.

"Ok well… this is it." Laughed Stephanie.

"Umm… are you a virgin?" asked Paul.

"Maybe…" laughed Stephanie.

"Ok… well since it's your first time I'll take it really easy on ya." Giggled Paul.

"Well thank you." Laughed Stephanie.

They sat there a few seconds…

"Are you nervous?" asked Paul.

"Terrified." smiled Stephanie. "You?"

"Yeah… I'm pretty nervous." Laughed Paul.

"Are you a virgin as well?" asked Stephanie.

"Nah… I was 18." Smiled Paul.

Oh I see." Smiled Stephanie.

He then slowly leaned in and started kissing her soft luscious lips….

Five hours later Stephanie woke up and saw Paul curled up beside her with his head on her chest. She smiled as she watched him sleep. She thanked God right then and there for blessing her with Paul. A few minutes later Stephanie fell back asleep. The next morning Stephanie woke up. She noticed that Paul wasn't there. She looked at the clock and it said 10:30am. She then got up, big on Paul's large T-shirt, brushed her teeth, and then went downstairs.

"Paul?" called out Stephanie.

"In here!" yelled Paul from the kitchen.

Stephanie walked to the kitchen and smiled as she saw Paul cooking some eggs, bacon, and had some fruit laid out on the table.

"WOW, you cook?" smiled Stephanie as she walked over to Paul and gave him a kiss.

"I sure do. I figured I'd make you some breakfast. I don't know if you eat in the morning but…" laughed Paul.

"Yeah, and this looks MUCH better then the crap my mother cooks in the morning." Laughed Stephanie.

Paul smiled. "So how did you sleep?"

"I slept like a baby. I woke up and didn't see you there…I was like…noooo tell me it wasn't a dream." Laughed Stephanie.

Paul giggled. "Sooo how was it last night?" smiled Paul.

"AMAZING." Smiled Stephanie.

Paul smiled. "I like my t-shirt on you by the way."

"I do too." Laughed Stephanie. "So when did you get up this morning?"

"About 10:00am. I actually almost got lost trying to find my way to the kitchen." Laughed Paul. Stephanie started laughing.

So he then finished up cooking and set it out on the table. He then sat next to Stephanie and they ate.

"I wish every morning was like this." Smiled Stephanie.

"Me too." Said Paul. "Soon it will be." Smiled Paul.

"Promise?" smiled Stephanie.

"I promise." Smiled Paul.

"Well since we have the WHOLE day… you want to do something?" asked Stephanie.

"Sure… what did you have in mind." said Paul.

"Umm… actually… what about karaoke?" asked Stephanie.

"Karaoke? Really? Where at?" asked Paul seeming interested.

"There's this place open 1-5pm and there's dancing, food, karaoke, and prizes." said Stephanie. "You like singing?"

"Not really… just hoping I could get you up there." Laughed Paul.

"I LOVE singing. I'm good at it, not GREAT but not terrible." Laughed Stephanie.

"Awesome, so you want to go do that?" asked Paul.

"Yeah, sounds fun!" smiled Stephanie.

So they finished eating and headed upstairs.

"Do we need to run to your house to get you some clothes?" asked Stephanie.

"Actually, I brought some with me last night JUST in case you did want me to stay." Laughed Paul.

"Oh so you planned this?" laughed Stephanie.

"No, but I sure was wishing for it." Smiled Paul.

Stephanie smiled.

So once they got changed they went downstairs and headed for the car. They got in and headed for the club.

"So are you gonna sing?" asked Stephanie.

"Umm… no." laughed Paul. "I was hoping you would."

Stephanie started laughing. "Chicken."

So they then arrived. They went and sat down and ordered some drinks.

"ALRIGHT GUYS, IF YOU WANNA SING THE LIST OF SONGS ARE OVER ON THE TABLE, JUST SIGN UP AND WRITE THE SONG YOU WANT TO SING." Said the bartender.

"OoOoOo… I'll be right back. I am going to pick a song just for you." Smiled Stephanie as she got up and walked over to the table. She looked through the songs and came to a song she thought was perfect. She went and sat back down at the table and a few minutes she was called up. She went up there and they started playing her song.

_Doesn't matter what your friends are telling you  
Doesn't matter what my family's saying too  
It just matters that I'm in love with you  
It only matters that you love me too_

It doesn't matter if they won't accept you  
I'm accepting of you and the things you do  
Just as long as it's you  
Nobody but you, baby, baby

My love for you, unconditional love too  
Gotta get up, get up  
Get up, get up, get up and show you that it¡­

Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing  
Cause I'm in love with the inner being  
And it doesn't really matter what they believe  
What matters to me is you're in love with me

(You're so kind)  
Just what I asked for, you're so loving and kind  
(And you're mine)  
And I can't believe you're mine

Doesn't matter if you're feeling insecure  
Doesn't matter if you're feeling so unsure  
Cause I'll take away the doubt within your heart  
And show that my love will never hurt or harm

Doesn't matter what the pain we go through  
Doesn't matter if the money's gone too  
Just as long as I'm with you  
Nobody but you, baby, baby

You're love for me, unconditional I see  
Gotta get up, get up  
Get up, get up, get up and show you that it¡­

Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing  
Cause I'm in love with the inner being  
And it doesn't really matter what they believe  
What matters to me is you're nutty-nutty-nutty for me

Nutty-nutty-nutty my love for you  
I can't believe my dreams come true  
I've finally found somebody whose heart is true  
And best of all you love me to  
And nutty-nutty-nutty my love for you  
I can't believe my dreams come true  
I've finally found somebody whose heart is true  
And best of all you're nutty-nutty-nutty for me

Nutty-nutty-nutty my love for you  
I can't believe my dreams come true  
I've finally found somebody whose heart is true  
And best of all you're nutty-nutty-nutty for me  
Nutty-nutty-nutty my love for you  
(I'm always doing that!)  
I can't believe my dreams come true  
I've finally found somebody whose heart is true  
And best of all you're nutty-nutty-nutty for me….


	14. Chapter 14

Paul was completely amazed. She had an amazing voice and the song summed up their relationship so perfectly. Stephanie came and sat down.

"Steph, that was AMAZING!!" said Paul. "You have a good voice."

"Well thank you." Smiled Stephanie.

So they sat there for another hour and then went back to Stephanie's place. It was then about 3pm.

"So what do you want to do now?" asked Paul.

Then all of a sudden Stephanie's phone rung. "Hold on.." said Stephanie. "Hello?"

"Hey honey! I was just letting you know we'll be home in about 40 minutes. We got done a little early." Said Linda.

"Okay… umm.. well I'll see you when you get here," said Stephanie as she hung up.

"Who was that?" asked Paul.

"That was my mother. They will be here in 40 minutes." Frowned Stephanie.

"Aww… that sucks." said Paul. "I'm gonna put my stuff in my car & we can spent the remaining time together." said Paul as he grabbed his bag and headed for his car.

So then he came back in and they sat on the couch.

"Paul, do you REALLY love me?" asked Stephanie.

"Of course I do." Smiled Paul.

"Enough to be with me forever?" asked Stephanie.

"Of course, forever and ever…" smiled Paul. "Why?"

"Promise me you'll never leave me." said Stephanie. "Even if our parents never except us…" said a serious Stephanie.

"I promise." smiled Paul as he grabbed her closer and held on to her.

It was then time to go so he kissed her bye and got in his car and left. She watched him drive down the road until she couldn't see him any longer. Just then Stacy called. Stephanie sat down on the steps and answered it.

"Hello?" said Stephanie

"Hey girl!!! Is loverboy still there?" asked Stacy.

"He just left. Parents are coming back early." Said Stephanie.

"So did you guys do it last night??" asked Stacy.

"We sure did!" said Stephanie as she smiled just thinking about it.

"OMG, really??!! I am so happy for you!! So did you enjoy it?" giggled Stacy.

"Of course… it was AMAZING." Said Stephanie.

Just then Vince, Linda, and Shane arrived.

"They just pulled up, I got to go. I'll call you later." Said Stephanie.

"Alright girl! Bye!" said Stacy as she hung up.

So Linda, Vince, and Shane got out and hugged Stephanie.

"So how was your business trip?" asked Stephanie.

"GREAT!" said Vince. "Went better then I expected."

"Awesome." Smiled Stephanie.

"So what did you do all weekend?" asked Shane.

"Just hang out with Stace." Smiled Stephanie.

The day went by rather fast and before you knew it, it was morning. Stephanie woke up and got dressed up. Once she finished she went down for breakfast.

"Good morning dear." Said Linda.

"Good morning, mom." Smiled Stephanie.

"You want some Oatmeal?" asked Linda.

"Ahh mom, can't we have something like… eggs, bacon, and sliced strawberries." said Stephanie remembering that was what Paul made her the morning before. She let out a big smile.

"Well I guess I could make that sometimes." Smiled Linda.

"What's with you today, Steph?" asked Shane.

"What do you mean?" asked Stephanie.

"Oh that's right…your in loooove." Smiled Shane.

Stephanie couldn't help but let out the biggest smile.

So the day went by pretty quickly… TOO quick for Stephanie. She headed home after school and once she arrived home she went up to her room. 3O minutes later there was a knock at her door.

"Come in" said Stephanie.

"Hey I need to talk to you." Said Shane as he walked in and shut the door.

"Ok… what about?" asked Stephanie.

"While I was gone I did a little research. My best friends brother is a senior at Greenwich High and he got all the names of every Paul at that school, which are only three. He sent pictures of all three of them and I checked them out. Now one is a nerd… so I doubt you'd date him… the other one is just a normal looking guy so I don't know why you'd be so afraid to show him off, and the last one, which you better hope you aren't dating, is a teacher." Said Shane.

Stephanie froze and didn't know what to say.

"I also noticed that my box of condoms were in the garbage and I looked in your room while you were at school and I found a opened wrapper in your trash." Said Shane. "Which means you brought him over while we were gone and slept with him."

Stephanie REALLY froze and you could tell she knew she was in trouble.

"Stephanie… don't worry, I don't want to tell mom and dad because they would flip out on you and NEVER let you out the house." said Shane. "All I ask is for you to be completely honest. I won't say anything. I just want to know what's going on."

Stephanie just sat there. She looked as if she was about to cry.

"It's the teacher isn't it?" asked Shane. Stephanie at there a second.

"What if it was?" asked Stephanie as she looked down.

"You know it's not going to happen." Said Shane. "No one will allow it."

"Shane… I…I love him." Said Stephanie

"And how long have you known him?" asked Shane.

" It's been over a month." Said Stephanie.

"Just a month?" asked Shane. "…and you already think your in love?"

"It was love at first site." Smiled Stephanie.

"It's gotta be infatuation." Said Shane.

"NO… I love him. I know how I feel. I'm 17 Shane, not a 14 year old with a school girl crush." Snapped Stephanie.

"Ok ok fine… but does he love YOU? Or does he just wanna bang a student?" asked Shane.

"It's not like that, he loves me." said Stephanie as she smiled.

"How do you know?" asked Shane.

"He told me." said Stephanie.

"And you believe him?" asked Shane.

"Of course I do. You wouldn't understand unless you spent time with us." Said Stephanie.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" said Stephanie.

"Oh I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" asked Linda.

"No, me and Stephanie were just talking." Said Shane.

"Well Shane you have a phone call downstairs." Said Linda.

"Oh ok." Said Shane as he got up. "We'll continue this later." Said Shane as he left.

A few days later things got weird at school. Stephanie noticed everyone seemed to be talking behind her back.

"What's going on Stace?" asked Stephanie.

"What do you mean?" asked Stacy.

"Everyone keeps looking at me funny and it seems like their all talking behind my back." Said Stephanie.

"Your just paranoid." Laughed Stacy.

Just then one of the preps walked up to Stephanie.

"OMG… is it true you are dating Mr. Levesque?" asked the girl.

"WHAT?" asked Stephanie. "Where did you hear that?"

"It's the lastest buzz going around the school." Said the girl.

"Well it's a bunch of bull." Said Stephanie.

"Oh ok… just thought I'd ask." Smiled the girl as she walked away.

"Stacy… did you say anything?" asked Stephanie.

"Of course not!" said Stacy. "Well… just my mom… but she promised not to say a word." Said Stacy.

"STACY… see that's why I didn't want to tell ANYONE… this shit is going to get out and both of us are going to get in a ton of trouble." Snapped Stephanie.

"My mom didn't say anything!" said Stacy.

Just then a bunch of girls that came walking down the hall started giggling as they looked at Stephanie.

"What are you looking at?!!" yelled Stephanie.

"Obviously a tramp." Laughed the girls as they walked on by.

"OMG I gotta speak to Paul, this is going to get bad." Said Stephanie as she walked to his room.

"Steph, just txt him, you don't to go in with him alone." Said Stacy.

"Good idea." Said Stephanie as she started txt'ing him.

_Paul, we have a MAJOR problem. _

_SOMEONE found out about us and told the school._

_Now everyone knows… I got bitches coming up to me saying rude shit._

_What do we do?_

_-Steph-_

A few minutes later she got a reply.

_WHAT? Oh great… did Stacy say anything? No one else knows._

_Let's just not speak inside the classroom and after school we can get together and discuss this._

_-Paul-_

So the day went by slow and finally it was time for Gym class. Stephanie was afraid to go near him because she didn't want ANYONE thinking they were dating. All the girls kept giving her a dirty look and she knew this would get back to the principal eventually. Gym finally ended and Stephanie was about to get in her car.

"Miss McMahon?" said Principal Powel.

"Yes sir?" asked Stephanie.

"Can you come with me for a minute. I need to speak with you." Said Powel.

"Am I in trouble? Asked Stephanie.

"Not at all… I just want to ask a few questions." Said Powel.

"Ok.." said Stephanie as she followed him into his office. She had a bad feeling it was about Paul.

"Take a seat." Smiled Powel.

Stephanie sat down and was really still.

"I've heard a ton of rumors that something is going on between you and Mr. Levesque.

Stephanie felt her stomach in knots. "WHAT? That is crazy." Said Stephanie.

"Well see, I would believe you, only… the guy that came in here earlier was discussing this with me and he had proof." Said Powel.

Stephanie REALLY felt knots in her stomach. "What do you mean, proof?" asked Stephanie feeling kind of sick.

"Well… he had pictures of you too INSIDE Levesque's office and you two were getting pretty cozy." Said Powel.

Stephanie looked as if she was about to cry. "I don't know what your talking about."

"Ok well… here are the photos" said Powel as he handed them to her.

It took everything Stephanie had to look at them because she KNEW they were about to get busted. AND he would go to jail. Stephanie looked at them and started to cry.

"Are you ok?" asked Powel.

"Please…Mr. Powel…please don't get him in trouble." Cried Stephanie.

"Did he force you to do anything or was it consensual?" asked Powel.

"No it was totally consensual." Cried Stephanie as she looked down.

"Stephanie, you do know your not 18 yet, AND he's your teacher, which is forbidden." Said Powel.

"I know but… I love him. PLEASE don't send him to jail…PLEASE." Begged Stephanie as tears were pouring down her face.

"That's not really my choice, Stephanie. I have to let everyone know, including your parents." Said Powel.

"NOOO!! PLEASE….don't do that!! They would kill me… AFTER they killed him." Cried Stephanie.

"I'm sorry, Stephanie. I have to let your parents know what's been going on. We don't want to blow this up as a huge case since it was consensual. BUT… we do have to fire him and he probably will have to do some time." Said Powel.

Stephanie couldn't help but break down. "It was all my fault… take me to jail, not him." Begged Stephanie.

"Stephanie, HE is the adult here, he knew better then to get involved with a under-age student. He has to pay the price." Said Powel.

"Where is he?" asked Stephanie.

"He's here in another room talking to Mrs. Betty." Said Powel.

"Can I go now?" asked Stephanie.

"Yes, you can. I'm really sorry about all of this… but with bad actions comes bad consequences." Said Powel.

Stephanie just got up and went to her car. She was crying the whole way there.

"Stephanie what's wrong?" asked Stacy as she was waiting in Stephanie's car.

"Mr. Powel knows we were together. SOMEONE took photos of us while we were in his office…we were kissing and stuff so they have the proof they need to put him away…PLUS he is fired." Cried Stephanie

"Ooh Stephanie… I am so sorry." Said Stacy as she looked down.

"I don't wanna talk about it, I just wanna go home." Cried Stephanie. "Plus their telling my parents." Cried Stephanie.

They got really quiet on their way home. Meanwhile Mr. Powel already called Vince and told them. Stephanie dropped Stacy off and went home. As soon as she walked in the door she KNEW they knew.


	15. Chapter 15

"Stephanie, what is this I hear about you and your TEACHER?" asked Vince.

"Leave me alone. I don't wanna talk about it." Cried Stephanie as she headed upstairs.

"Oh no young lady…your gonna explain what's going on. I got a call from your principal a few minutes ago." Said Vince.

"DAD…just let me go pee…PLEASE" snapped Stephanie.

"Alright but you got 5 minutes." Snapped Vince as he headed for the kitchen.

Stephanie locked herself in her bathroom and txt'd Paul.

_Paul are you at home yet? I need to speak with you._

_Txt me back ASAP!!_

_-Steph-_

A few minutes later he replied.

_Come on over, I finally got home._

_I'm in some big trouble. I need to talk to you._

_-Paul-_

So Stephanie got out of the bathroom and went downstairs heading for the door.

"Where do you think your going? Your not EVER seeing this man again…I wont allow it." Said Vince.

"I don't care what you or anyone else in this damn family has to say…I love him and I am going to straighten all of this out. So BACK off." Snapped Stephanie.

EVERYONE was completely shocked how angry she was getting…rarely ever did Stephanie get angry.

"If you go near that man, I will see to it that he is locked up for the rest of his life for having sex with a minor and STUDENT." Snapped Vince. "Plus… if you don't leave him alone you will NOT be allowed in the family business in the future." Said Vince.

Stephanie started bawling. "I DON'T CARE….he means more to me then any STUPID family business." Snapped Stephanie as she ran out the door and got in her car.

"STEPHANIE, GET BACK IN HERE NOW." Yelled Vince.

"Dad… I'll follow her and I'll end this, ok?" said Shane.

"Alright… you make sure she is to never see him again, you tell him that because if I ever see him, I am liable to kill him." Snapped Vince.

"Calm down honey." Said Linda.

"Alright." Said Shane as he quickly went and got in his car to follow Stephanie.

A few minutes later she arrived at his house. She then knocked on the door. She was still crying.

"Steph… are you ok?" asked Paul.

"I don't know.." said Stephanie.

"Come on in…" said Paul.

"Now that my family knows, they are forbidden you to see me, their threatening to never let me in the family business…plus I don't even know what's going to happen to you. I tried to have principal Powel send me to jail instead but of course they wont do that." Cried Stephanie.

Paul grabbed her up and held her tight.

"Steph… you know how much I love you right?" asked Paul.

"Yes." Cried Stephanie.

"That's why this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. But…it's honestly for the best….for both of us." Said Paul.

Stephanie slowly looked up at him fearing he was going to break them up.

"What?" asked Stephanie.

"I…I don't know how this is going to work. I mean Steph, I am about to get in trouble. They already set a court date for later this month." Said Paul.

"I'll wait for you… forever." Cried Stephanie.

"I know you would" smiled Paul. "But…I don't want to ruin the future for you…I want you to go on and be in the family business, whatever that may be." Said Paul.

"SCREW the family business, Paul. YOU are my everything…with you I'll have everything I ever wanted." Cried Stephanie.

"Steph, we both know this will never work. And if one day we happen to meet again…then we know we are made for each other." Said Paul as he looked like he was about to completely break down.

"Are you…breaking up with me?" asked Stephanie.

"Have you ever heard the expression, If you love something, set it free, and if it's really meant to be it'll come back to you." Said Paul.

"Yes…" cried Stephanie knowing where this was going.

"If one day we are MEANT to be together, fate will bring us together." Said Paul.

"Screw fate Paul, don't leave me…you told me you'd never leave me." cried Stephanie.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Oh great.." said Paul. He looked at the window and saw a tall dark haired guy that he had never seen before. He slowly opened the door.

"Yes?" said Paul.

Shane kind of checked him out for a minute unable to believe Stephanie SLEPT with him. "Uhh, your Paul?" asked Shane.

"Yes, who are you?" asked Paul.

"I followed my sister here… she is forbidden to see you. My dad wanted me to tell you that… and trust me, your lucky he didn't come down here himself. He would have ended up in prison." Said a calm Shane.

Stephanie overheard Shane and she jumped up to go see.

"Shane…what are you doing here?" asked Stephanie.

"Uhh… come on in and we can talk." Said Paul.

So Shane entered the home and they sat down on the couch.

"Stephanie, you know how dad is, if you continue to see him, dad will come down here himself & well…you know, things will get ugly." said Shane as he looked at Paul.

Stephanie just sat there unable to say anything. She was praying that God wouldn't take Paul away from her. Why would he do that? Give her the one thing she wanted and NEEDED more then anything, and then just take it away?

"Actually… I was just saying to Steph that I don't want to ruin anything. I know it has to come to an end…and better to end it now rather then later." Said Paul as he looked down.

Stephanie started bawling. "But Paul….who cares what they think…5 months and I will be 18." Said Stephanie. "You promised me you'd never leave me. That we would be together forever." Cried Stephanie.

"I know I did Stephanie…but that was BEFORE we got caught. I thought everything would be fine until you turned 18." Said Paul as he looked down.

"Like I said, if we are meant to be in the future, God will bring us back together." Said Paul.

Stephanie continued bawling. She was holding on to him tight not ever wanting to let him go. She knew it was about to end and the thought of it terrified her.

"Stephanie, we need to get going." Said Shane. "You have to say goodbye." Said Shane as he could feel every bit of Stephanie's pain. He wanted to cry but he held it together.

"I can't say goodbye." Cried Stephanie.

"I know now it feels like you will never get over this but you will one day…" said Shane.

Stephanie continued to cry and they both felt so bad. Shane truly knew now how much they loved each other. He hated that they had to break up… but it was the only way.

Paul grabbed her close and held her tight. He felt as if the tears were going to start flowing, but he held it together wanting to be strong for her.

"Listen to me" he said as he lifted her face. "I want you to know I will always love you, Steph. I've never loved anyone until you came along." Said Paul. "and I never will."

Stephanie continued to cry heavier as she fell apart in his arms.

"One day your going to meet an amazing man and have a family and you'll move on." Said Paul.

"No I wont." Cried Stephanie. "I will never love again." Cried Stephanie.

"You might not think so now but you will." Said Paul. "You have to go Steph." Said Paul.

Stephanie wouldn't let go. Paul signaled for Shane to come help.

"Alright Steph, come on, we got to go." Said Shane.

Stephanie was still holding on to Paul for dear life.

Shane managed to pull her away and he was walking her out the door. She looked dead in his eyes.

"How can you do this to me? You promised me FOREVER…. I hate you." Cried Stephanie.

Paul then couldn't hold it in any longer, he started crying.


	16. Chapter 16

That was the last thing Stephanie saw before she slammed the door. That image of him crying haunted her. She didn't mean it when she said "I hate you"… she let her angry get the best of her. She turned back to go back inside but Shane stopped her.

"Steph… let it go.. just let it go." Said Shane as he started crying with her.

He then put her in her car and he got in the drivers seat. Stephanie was too busy crying to even know that Shane left his car there. He was gonna come back later with a friend and pick it up. He then took off and immediately dialed Vince's number.

"Hello?" answered Vince.

"Dad… just letting you know now… when we get home, leave Stephanie alone. Don't you ever bring this up again." Said Shane as he was crying.

"What's wrong?" asked Vince.

"WHAT'S WRONG?" yelled Shane. "I just did the hardest thing I have ever done in my life. My sister is sitting here crying her eyes out and I had to watch the whole thing unfold." Said Shane as he was getting more angry then sad.

"Alright calm down… what happened?" asked Vince.

"I'm not talking about it right now but when we get home, leave her alone." Said Shane.

"Alright alright…" said Vince.

Shane then hung up.

Stephanie was still crying her eyes out. She picked up her cell and started txt'ing.

"Who are you txt'ing?" asked Shane as he quickly grabbed her phone.

"Shane PLEASE…I have to tell him I didn't mean what I said." Cried Stephanie.

"Alright… but as soon as you send him that message I want to have your phone to delete his number." Said Shane feeling bad but he knew he had to.

So she sat there for five minutes and sent him the last text message that she was ever going to send him.

_Paul.._

_I am so sorry. I didn't mean it when I said I hate you._

_I will always love you no matter what. Please forgive me._

_-Steph-_

_P.S. I'll keep your teddy bear always…_

She then was about to send it and Shane got the phone.

"What are you doing?" cried Stephanie.

"I just wanted to make sure you aren't making things worse. And…what is up with the teddy bear thing?" asked Shane as he gave her back the phone.

She then sent the message. "He gave me a teddy bear with his shirt sewed on it. He told me to keep it and whenever I felt lonely or I missed him to snuggle with it at night and he'd always be with me." Said Stephanie as she REALLY started crying.

Shane stopped the car and pulled over on the side.

"Stephanie… I know how hard this is for you. If it was up to me I would be fine with this. But dad just wont allow it." Said Shane as he looked down.

"I hate him." Said Stephanie.

"No you don't… it might take a while to forgive him, but one day you will." Said Shane.

"I bet all the money in the world I wont." Said Stephanie as she looked him dead in the eyes.

"Judging from the look on your face, maybe your right. But he only wants what is best for you." Said Shane.

"Ok so completely breaking my heart into a million peaces is whats best for me?' asked Stephanie as she was STILL crying.

Shane sat there a minute. "You don't wanna go home do you?" he asked.

"No." cried Stephanie.

"How about we go out for some ice cream and we can talk for awhile before we have to go back home." Said Shane.

"Ok." Said Stephanie.

So Shane drove over to her favorite ice cream store called "Frozen Treats" and parked the car. Stephanie just sat there.

"You gonna get out?" asked Shane.

"Shane I don't want to be around people right now." Said Stephanie as she was now sobbing.

"Ok, no problem…just tell me what kind of ice cream you want and I'll bring it back." Smiled Shane.

"Hot banana fudge sundae with whip cream." Said Stephanie.

"Oh course." Laughed Shane. "I'll be right back."

So Stephanie watched as Shane went up to order it. She looked at her phone and quickly dialed Paul's number… it rang and rang… he didn't answer. Shane then started walking back to the car with their ice cream. She quickly put her phone down. Shane got in the car and shut the door.

"Alright here you go." Smiled Shane.

"Thanks.." said Stephanie still unable to smile.

So they sat there and ate for a minute and no one said a word. Stephanie just kept thinking what was going to happen when she went back to school the next day.

"Are you feeling any better? Maybe.. a little bit?" smiled Shane.

"Not really." Said Stephanie. "I appreciate the attempt" said Stephanie.

"You wanna go home?" asked Shane.

"Yeah. I just wanna go to sleep." Said Stephanie as she finished up her ice cream.

So they arrived home. Stephanie slowly got out of the car.

"I hope they don't start." Said Stephanie.

"Nah, I told them not to mess with you." Said Shane as they walked on in.

Vince and Linda happened to be standing in the hallway and watched her walk upstairs with Shane. They could tell she had just been completely heart broken so they didn't say anything. Shane walked with Stephanie in her room and shut the door. Stephanie climbed into bed and grabbed on to her Teddy.

'So this is the teddy bear, huh?" asked Shane.

"Yeah." Said Stephanie.

"Can I see?" asked Shane.

Stephanie handed him the bear.

"Pretty cute." Smiled Shane. He then noticed the poem tucked underneath the bears shirt. "Dear Steph, this bear is to go with you all the time, the black shirt it's wearing was an old shirt of mine, it's name is Paul and he's sweet as can be, so whenever your lonely, there with you I'll always be. -Paul-" said Shane as he read it.

Stephanie remembered the day she read that. She was the happiest she had ever been. She wished she could just go back to that day…to see him one more time… to hug him one more time… to kiss him one more time… to hold him one more time. She started crying again.

"It'll be ok, Steph. Just get some rest. Starting tomorrow it'll get easier." Said Shane as he kissed her on the forehead and walked out.

"Yeah…easier… that's what you think.." she whispered. She continued to squeeze her teddy and then she looked down at her phone. Still nothing. She went to dial his number again but saw that it wasn't in her phone.

"Shit." Said Stephanie knowing that Shane deleted it when she wasn't looking. She didn't know his number by heart. She now had no way of contacting him. "Great.." she thought. This was it. It was over. Unless fate really did bring them back together, they would never see each other again. She tried not to think about it because it made her cry. She knew he wouldn't be in school tomorrow and she knew all the kids were going to give her hell. She thought about running away, but where would she go? She laid there for HOURS thinking about what tomorrow was going to be like. She then eventually drifted to sleep.

Meanwhile Shane went back downstairs.

"What happened, Shane? I've never heard you cry like that." Said Vince.

"Yeah… what happened when you went over to his house." asked Linda.

"I followed her there and I went up to the door and Paul answered. I was really surprised because he was so clean cut and tall. He looked like a wrestler. He had long blonde hair. He was a good looking guy." Said Shane.

"Yeah yeah…and?" said Vince seeming kind of heartless.

"Stephanie was already crying when I came in. She was pretty shocked to see me but she didn't even really pay me any attention. She and Paul were talking and Paul knew it had to come to an end. I think he was already going to tell her that before I arrived. But umm… Stephanie was just bawling the whole time. It was so hard to watch. Dad, if you just saw them two together you would know they were in love." Said Shane.

"What happened next?" asked Linda.

"Well I pretty much listened to them talking for a few minutes. Paul was saying they had to let go. Stephanie wouldn't let go of him. She was just holding on to him for dear life. And that's what got me… I had to like physically grab her and pull her away… and as she was at the door and we were about to get out… she looked right over at Paul and said… how could you, you promised me we would be together forever… and then she let her anger get the best of her and looked him dead in the eyes and told him she hated him." Said Shane.

"Oh wow…" said Linda looking kind of sad.

"Paul started crying and after we walked out I think she felt TERRIBLE and was about to walk back in there but I told her to just let it go…" said Shane.

"Oh my." Said Linda.

"Well… it's better to just let him go now then later." Said Vince still seeming kind of heartless.

They both looked at him like he was cruel.

"What?" asked Vince.

"Dad… your daughter just completely had her heart smashed into a million pieces. You know how over protective I am… but after seeing that, I think they were made for each other." Said Shane.

"Oh come on Shane, he's 8 years older and he was her teacher. What kind of man dates their students?!" asked Vince.

"It wasn't like that though… he loves her." Said Shane.

Vince looked kind of shocked. "And you know that by spending 5 minutes with them?

"…yes. It was in their eyes. Dad you should have seen how hard it was for BOTH of them. Paul was crying dad….guys don't cry over women unless their in love… and he is in love with her." Said Shane.

"Maybe we can just meet him." Said Linda.

"No… I said their not dating and that's final." Said Vince.

"Alright fine… but you're the one that is going to regret it. Stephanie told me she hated you and she would never forgive you." Said Shane.

"She'll get over in a few days." Said Vince as he started walking to his room.

Meanwhile… Stephanie and Paul both were asleep. They happened to dream the same dream at the same time. They dreamed they were in a crowded room. Everyone was dressed up in white gowns and tuxes. Everyone was dancing and sitting around at tables. It looked like a prom. They were trying to find each other…and towards the end of the song, they came together and danced.

_I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended so soon, yeah  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark blue sky  
I was changed_

In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside  
Was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry  
The moment that I saw you cry

It was late in September  
And I've seen you before  
You were always the cold one  
But I was never that sure  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark blue sky  
I was changed

In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside  
Was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry

I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to be your everything

Baby, oh no no  
Forever was in your eyes  
Was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry

Baby Cry!  
The moment that I saw you cry  
I think I saw you cry  
The moment I saw you cry  
I was changed…


	17. Chapter 17

So the next morning Stephanie woke up kind of early. She didn't want to speak to her parents so she got dressed quickly and just through on whatever. She then went downstairs to see if anyone was in the kitchen. Shane was the only one in there.

"Hey Shane." Smiled Stephanie.

"Good morning, baby girl, how did you sleep." Asked Shane.

"Don't ask." Said Stephanie. "I'm going to school early today so I don't have to run into mom and dad."

"Well Steph, your gonna have to see them eventually." Said Shane.

"Not dad. I don't ever wanna see him again." Said Stephanie, not feeling any remorse.

"I just don't want to go to this school anymore. You know that EVERYONE is going to be talking behind me back." Said Stephanie.

"If anyone gives you a hard time, you come home or call." Said Shane.

"I think it definitely is a good idea to get transferred to another school" said Shane.

"Yeah but Stacy goes to this school. That's the only problem." Said Stephanie.

"Well you'll still see her after school." Said Shane.

"Yeah…I guess." Said Stephanie.

Just then Linda walked into the kitchen. She kind of stopped and looked at Stephanie surprised to see her up so early.

"Hey sweetheart. How are you feeling this morning?" asked Linda.

"I've been better." Said Stephanie as she grabbed a chocolate chip cookie bar out of the cabinet. She couldn't help but think of when she went to Paul's house and he had a whole box of them.

Stephanie then saw Vince walk into the kitchen.

"Bye Mom, bye Shane… see you after school." She said as she quickly walked out to her car.

"Great… she still isn't talking to me, huh?" asked Vince.

"Get use to it, she wont for awhile." said Shane as he finished his breakfast.

So Stephanie headed to school. She picked up Stacy. Stacy noticed she was really quite.

"So what has been going on?" asked Stacy.

"Well… Paul broke up with me." said Stephanie.

"He did??" asked Stacy.

Stephanie spent the whole ride explaining to her everything that happened. They then arrived at school. Stephanie was DREADING to go to first period. She knew he wouldn't be there…and she knew everyone knew it was because of her and him dating. The thing is… she wasn't embarrassed about it, she knew that no one really understood their love for each other… but it pissed her off when people laughed and called her a slut behind her back.

So they walked to first period. Stephanie tried walking really slow. She didn't want to go in there… she knew she was just going to see an empty room with students in there. They then arrived and walked on in. Stephanie looked around and sure enough, didn't see anyone. She went and sat in the back. Stacy didn't say a word. She just sat with her in the back. Finally the last bell rung and a man walked in that had a folder with a bunch of papers.

"Hello class. My name is Mr. Campbell and I'll be your sub for today until they can find a replacement. So today we are.." said the sub before he was interrupted.

"What happened to Mr. Levesque?" asked a student.

"Oh you didn't hear? The word around the school is that.. Stephanie over here… was having a little fling with him…" said one of the students. "…and got busted with pictures of them two kissing in his office.

"More then a fling, I hear she was sleeping with him." Said another student.

"Who would blame her, he's hot." Said another student.

Stephanie got pissed. "You know what, screw all of you. It wasn't like that." Said Stephanie.

"Oh and what was it like then Steph? Did you sleep with him for good grades? Maybe that's why you make straight A's." laughed one of the girls.

"Your just jealous because she is prettier then you AND smarter." Said Stacy.

"Psshh. Whatever." Said the girl.

"Alright enough…" said Mr. Campbell. "He is not able to attend here anymore so let's drop it. Today I have a pop quiz for you all." Said Campbell as he passed out the papers.

A few moments later there was a knock at the door. Mr. Campbell got the door and saw it was Mr. Levesque.

"Yes?" asked Campbell.

"I came to get my stuff. Powell said I can pick it up this morning." Said Paul.

"Ok… come on in and get your stuff, but make it quick, seeing as how the student you supposedly made out with is in class today." Said Campbell. Paul wanted to slap the shit out of him for that remark but just nodded and walked on by.

Stephanie's eyes widely opened when she saw it was him. He glanced over quickly and saw Stephanie in the back. He then headed over the desk to get his things. Suddenly all the kids started talking among themselves. Stephanie could feel her nerves getting worse. She just looked down and had her hand on her forehead.

"OMG Steph… speaking of Mr. Levesque…. why don't you two go have a private make-out session on the desk over there." laughed one of the girls, which made the whole class laugh. Stephanie then had enough… this was obviously not the day to mess with her.

She simply grabbed her things and yelled out.. "You know what, you can all kiss my ass. I don't need this." She said as she walked out looking at Paul as she went by. Paul felt so bad. Stacy got up and followed her. Paul then left the classroom.

Stephanie could feel the tears running down her face.

"STEPHANIE… wait up!" yelled Stacy.

Stephanie turned and waited.

"Are you ok?" asked Stacy.

"No…I'm not. My whole life is just hell now. I don't care about anything anymore. I just know that I am not coming back to this school. I'll transfer or home school…or SOMETHING…I don't care." Said Stephanie as the tears were rolling down her face.

"It'll be ok Stephanie… your strong." Smiled Stacy.

"I have to go. I'll call you later ok?" said Stephanie.

"Ok girl…" said Stacy as she watched Stephanie walk to her car and leave.

She left that school and never looked back. She then went home. It was only 10am.

"Stacy!!...Where is Stephanie?" asked Paul.

"She already left. She's not doing so well." Said Stacy.

"I know. I wanted to talk to her… but I know I can't. Could you just do me a favor and give her this? Please?" asked Paul.

"Well sure. I'll go over this afternoon and give it to her." Smiled Stacy. "So how are things going for you??"

"Not good… I am moving today. I just got a job in New Hampshire." Said Paul.

"How far is that?" asked Stacy.

"Not far… about 30 minutes away." Said Paul.

"Well good luck Paul, I wish you the best." Smiled Stacy.

"Thanks Stacy. You too. Just please tell her that…that I will always love her." Said Paul as he looked kind of sad.

"I definitely will tell her this afternoon." Smiled Stacy.

"Thanks…" said Paul as he started to walk away.

"Paul?" said Stacy.

"Yeah?" he said

"I want you to have this… and I really think she would want you to have it." smiled Stacy as she handed him a photo of Stephanie and herself.

"Thank you Stacy." Smiled Paul. He then walked away.

Stephanie walked inside. She went into the kitchen and saw Shane.

"Steph, what are you doing here?" asked Shane. "Did something happen?"

"Yeah… every bitch in that school tried to humiliate me. THEN Paul walked in class this morning to get his things and the girls REALLY started talking shit." Said a frustrated Stephanie.

"Damn…… did you get to talk to Paul?" asked Shane.

"No… I left class when he was still in there. I just couldn't take it." Said Stephanie.

"Well… I'm sure mom and dad will be fine with it. They'll get you switched ASAP.

So later that day Shane told Vince what had happened. He immediately called the other school called GW High. He got her transferred over there. Stephanie was in her room and she was lying on her bed and happened to doze off for a few minutes. She had a dream she was singing to the world on American Idol... and Paul was there in front row watching her.

_**It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there  
Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen  
Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care**_

I thought you were my fairytale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
That's coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you

I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
And once upon a song

Now I know you're not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
Cause now even I can tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
Because I liked the view  
When there was me and you

I can't believe that  
I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind

Cause I liked the view  
Thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you

She then woke up. She was cuddling with that bear and she took a deep breath in of it's shirt. It smelled just like Paul's scent. Just then she heard a knock.


	18. Chapter 18

"Come in." said Stephanie.

"Honey… can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Linda.

"Sure." Said Stephanie, even though she wasn't in the mood.

Linda sat down. "That's a cute bear, where did you get it?" asked Linda.

"Uhh.. I don't even remember.." said Stephanie trying to change the subject.

"Well I wanted to say I'm really sorry about what happened. Shane pretty much told us what happen and it sounded awful." Said Linda. "I wanted to meet him but you know how your dad is… always been stubborn." Said Linda.

Stephanie just sat there not saying anything.

"We got you transferred. You start in the morning." Said Linda.

"Oh great… I'm so excited." Said a sarcastic Stephanie.

"I know honey… but atlease you can escape all the drama at Greenwich High." Said Linda. "It's a private school." She said.

"I know." Said Stephanie. "I don't even care. I just wanna finish school and go to college."

"You know you have to speak to your dad sometime." Said Linda.

"Yeah… whenever I get Paul back I will." Said Stephanie still thinking one day they would be together.

Linda sighed. "You'll come around. I've had many broken hearts and trust me…it takes time…maybe even a year or two…depending on how strong your love was…but you will get over it in time." Smiled Linda.

"Well… not me." said Stephanie.

"You will." Smiled Linda as she got up and walked out.

Stephanie was so furious. Who were they to tell her she would get over him one day. They didn't know how she felt. NO ONE did.

Weeks went by, then months. It had been 6 months since Stephanie had seen Paul. He was still on her mind all the time, not to mention she still dreamed of him all the time. She went to GW high and she didn't like it but it was better then being in that other school that was full of drama. She still talked to Stacy every afternoon and went over to hang out. Stacy was still her best friend. It was May and school was out in a week. She couldn't wait. She had started talking to Vince again but not like they use to talk. Deep inside she still couldn't forgive him for what he took away from her. She never would. But she figured she couldn't close him out forever. She decided she did have to move on. She knew it would be a LONG process but eventually she knew she would start to feel better. She still hadn't dated. She wasn't ready.

One day her, Shane, Linda, and Vince were at Wal-Mart. They were shopping around for a friends baby shower. Of course Vince wore a disguise so no one would know it was him from WWE. Linda and Shane hadn't made their on screen appearance yet so no one knew them yet.

"Hmmm… what about this?" asked Vince.

"No dad, that is really ugly. Thank goodness you have me and mom here." Laughed Stephanie.

"Ok fine." Giggled Vince. "then you pick something." Laughed Vince.

"Fine I will…follow me, I know the PERFECT gift for a baby shower." Said Stephanie as they all headed for Isle 3, which was where Stephanie had earlier seen a princess crib that was 1,000. But it was GORGEOUS. They walked to the isle and there was a man turned facing a stack of CD's on the opposite side of the crib.

Stephanie saw that the man was about the same size as Paul, and had long blonde hair up in a ponytail. He was wearing a black leather jacket. She couldn't help but stare. Shane noticed and spoke up.

"Where is it?" asked Shane.

"Oh, there is it." Said Stephanie as she turned back around to face her parents.

"Nice job, Stephanie! Your right, you definitely know more about this stuff." Laughed Vince.

Paul couldn't help but notice Stephanie's voice. He turned around and looked and Shane happened to see him.

"Uh oh…" whispered Shane.

"What's wrong?" asked Stephanie as she saw Shane looking at the man. She turned to look and saw Paul standing there looking at them. Her jaw dropped.

Vince and Linda noticed them all staring.

"Who's that?" asked Vince.

"Uhhh…" started Stephanie not able to say anything. She felt ALL her feeling come rushing back. She wanted SO BAD to hug him.

"Oh dad, this is my best friends…cousin." Said Shane feeling kind of dumb but that was the only thing he could think of.

"Oh I see." Said Vince.

"Hey man, how's it going?" asked Shane as he went up and shook his hand.

"Uhh.. great… how are you?" asked Paul still stunned to see Stephanie. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Neither could Stephanie.

Linda could kind of sense that something weird was going on by the way he was looking at Stephanie. Vince was clueless.

"Uhhh… you remember my sister Stephanie right?" asked Shane as he pushed her forward a little.

"Yeah, of course." Smiled Paul as he looked at Stephanie.

Stephanie just sat there. Shane nudged her on the back.

"Ummm… hi…" said Stephanie as she was still in shock. All she could think about was hugging him.

"Hi.." smiled Paul as his heart melted. "How have you been?"

"Fine." Smiled Stephanie.

"Well nice to meet you, I'm Vince." He smiled.

"Hi I'm…Hunter" he said not wanting him to hear the word "Paul".

"Hi Hunter…I'm Linda." She smiled knowing now that it had to have been Paul by the way Stephanie looked all googly eyed.

"Well… we better be going… it was nice to meet you." Smiled Vince.

"Yeah…you too." Smiled Paul.

Stephanie just sat there and didn't want to move.

"Come onnn Steph…" whispered Shane as Vince as Linda was walking away.

Paul just watched her as she faded around the corner. Stephanie felt as if she was going to have a stroke.

"Ok…I think it was gorgeous but I don't know… maybe they already have a certain bed picked out. We should just get a big box of toys." Said Vince.

"Uhhh… I have to go to the bathroom…I'll be right back." Said Stephanie.

"Ok" smiled Vince.

"Haha…nice try Steph. NO." said Shane.

"Shane!!…let go." Whispered Stephanie.

"No cause I know exactly what your doing." Whispered Shane.

"No…I seriously have to go to the bathroom." Whispered Stephanie.

"Well then I'll come with you." Said Shane.

"No I'm a big girl." Said Stephanie.

"Why wont you let her go to the bathroom Shane?" laughed Vince.

"Uhhh… she doesn't need to go…right Steph?" said Shane.

"Well actually I really do." Smiled Stephanie as she had a huge smile on her face.

"No you don't. Everything will get worse if you do that, Steph, and you know it." said Shane.

"What's going on?" asked Vince.

"NOTHING." Said Shane and Stephanie at the same time.

"Ok…" said Vince. "Let's go get that 50 dollar bag of toys then we'll leave."

"Umm… I'm hungry can I get some food?" asked Stephanie

Shane just looked down and nodded.

"Well we'll all go in a minute." Smiled Linda.

"UGH." Said Stephanie kind of loud.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" said Linda knowing what it was.

"I just… I umm…" said Stephanie as she started getting all fidgety.

"Are you ok?" said Linda.

"Yeah I'm fine…I just need to go to the bathroom…I'll be right back." Said Stephanie as she started walking off.

"Shane…go with her and make sure she stays away from him." Said Linda. "Vince is here….we don't need a scene."

"Ok…" said Shane as he was kind of shocked that she knew.

He ran and caught up with her.

"Shane…go away." Said Stephanie.

"Steph…leave him alone. The past is the past…your only gonna make it worse." Said Shane.

"I just wanted to say hi." Said Stephanie as she looked EVERYWHERE for him.

"He already left." Said Shane.

"How do you know?" said Stephanie.

"I saw him walk out." Said Shane.

"Your lying." Said Stephanie as she went down Isle 3 but didn't see him.

Shane sighed. They continued to look but couldn't find him anywhere.

"I told you he left." Said Shane hoping she would stop looking around for him.

"But…but…that was fate Shane…it brought us together 6 months later." Said Stephanie. "AND I turn 18 in THREE weeks!!"

"Well if ya'll are suppose to be together then later down the road fate will bring you two together again." Said Shane.

Stephanie started getting frustrated. Shane could tell. She looked as if she had lost her best friend.

"Come on Steph…don't get all upset. You've been doing great." Said Shane.

"I wouldn't exactly call sleeping with his teddy EVERY NIGHT "doing great" said Stephanie.

"Well you were getting there." Said Shane.

"No I wasn't. I just never brung it up. I feel exactly the same as I did the day we left his house. HEARTBROKEN." Said Stephanie.

Just then Vince and Linda came up.

"Ok we have everything…let's go." Said Vince.

Stephanie looked so disappointed.

"What's wrong sweetie?" asked Vince.

"Nothing…" said Stephanie as she walked out the door.

Vince looked at Shane.

"I don't know?" said Shane.

So they got in the car. Stephanie was sitting in the backseat watching the entrance of Wal-Mart. Suddenly she turned to the left and saw Paul staring at her. Their eyes were locked. He held up his hand and signaled "I love you" ….and she started crying softly as she watched him fade away. She was really quiet on the way home. Shane saw the whole thing in the rearview mirror but didn't say a word. He actually got a little teary eyed.

"So are you excited about your lead in the school play?" asked Linda.

"Yeah." Said Stephanie as she was still looking out the window.

"What song are you singing?" asked Vince.

"I think I just came up with the perfect song. But I don't know yet." Said Stephanie.

A few weeks later went by and it was time for the school play. The school play was about a girl that falls for a guy but the father forbids them to ever see each other again, so they drift apart and later down the road they bump into each other again for a moment. He then asks her how she has been and she lies and says just fine. And as he walks away…. It cuts her life a knife…. Because she will always love him, but can't tell him.

"Sounds more like reality then fantasy" she thought to herself.

So two weeks later it was time for their school play. Stephanie went in the back and got her costume on and had her hair and make-up done. She looked like a princess. She was really excited because the guy that was playing her "ex-lover" was a tall guy with long blonde hair as well. He didn't have a goatee but he resembled Paul a little. He was muscular too. So it was time to start. Linda, Shane, Vince, Marissa, and Stacy was there to watch. They sat down in the 3rd row. Stephanie's part finally came. It was a party theme setting and so she went out and went over by the punch bowl to grab some punch… when all over a sudden she spotted him from across the room. Then the music played. Then he slowly walked up to her.

_It took me by surprise  
When I saw you standin' there  
Close enough to touch  
Breathin' the same air  
You asked me how I'd been  
I guess that's when I smiled and said just fine  
Oh, but baby I was lyin'_

What I really meant to say  
Is I'm dyin' here inside  
And I miss you more each day  
There's not a night I haven't cried  
And baby, here's the truth  
I'm still in love with you_**  
**__(Yeah, that's what I really meant to say)_

And as you walked away  
The echo of my words  
Cut just like a knife  
Cut so deep it hurt  
I held back the tears  
Held on to my pride and watched you go  
I wonder if you'll ever know

What I really meant to say  
Is I'm dyin' here inside  
And I miss you more each day  
There's not a night I haven't cried  
And baby, here's the truth  
I'm still in love with you  
(And, that's what I really meant to say)

What I really meant to say  
Is I'm really not that strong  
No matter how I try  
I'm still holdin' on  
And here's the honest truth  
I'm still in love with you  
Yeah, that's what I really meant to say

That's what I really meant to say…

And at the end he walked away from her and she started crying and the curtains came down and the audience went crazy.

"Wow… was she suppose to cry at the end?" asked Marissa.

"I guess." Said Shane. He knew how much she related to that…ESPECIALLY with what had just happened earlier that week. He knew that's why she chose that song.

At the end everyone came up and told Stephanie what a great job she did. Then the director of the play came up.

"Wow Stephanie…we didn't even add on the crying scene…good job though…you made it look very real and with REAL emotions….bravo!" smiled the director.

"Yeah well….it came natural for me." said Stephanie.

"Yeah… I'd say you were in love with that man." Laughed Marissa.

All Stephanie could do was picture Paul.


	19. Chapter 19

They all finally arrived home. Everyone was quiet on the way home. Once they got home Stephanie went to her room.

"Hey, uhh… Mom, Dad… can I speak to you both for a moment? It's kind of important and personal." said Shane.

"Sure… let's go in the study room." Said Vince.

The study room were for serious chats only. Rarely ever did they go in there to chat.

"So what's up?" asked Vince.

"Don't get mad at me for saying this but… I really think… well I mean…." said Shane trying to spit it out.

"Come on Shane, just spit it out." Said Vince.

"Stephanie is miserable. Don't tell me you haven't known that for the past 7 months?" said Shane.

"Yeah… I know she's still having a hard time and I think it's still because of that guy." Said Vince.

"Well her birthday is coming up, and she'll be 18…" said Shane.

"Where is this going, Shane?" asked Vince.

"Since she will be 18, she will be legal. ….dad just let her have the love of her life back." Said Shane.

"Absolutely not." Said Vince.

"DAD, she's 18… the only reason she isn't sneaking off behind your back is because she doesn't want to disobey you… and she wants a future in the company." Said Shane.

"..and if she wants a spot in the future she better never see him again." Said Vince.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO FUCKING HEARTLESS?" yelled Shane.

"Shane… calm down." Said Linda.

"No mom…. This is bull….you know it and everyone else knows that she will NEVER get over him." Said Shane.

"…and how do you know that?" asked Vince.

"Because I was there….I saw the way they looked at each other, their COMPLETELY in love….and you are going to ruin her life." Said Shane. "The girl carries that teddy bear with her EVERYWHERE…or haven't you noticed?" asked Shane.

"Yeah….so?" asked Vince.

"That was the bear Paul gave her. It has a poem inside and the shirt on the bear was made from one of Paul's actual T-shirts." Snapped Shane. "The day you see her stop carrying that thing around is the day she is over him. Wanna take a guess of how long that will be?" asked Shane.

They got quiet.

"You remember "Hunter" from Wal-Mart the other week?" asked Shane.

"Yeah." Said Vince.

"He seemed nice right?" asked Shane

"Yeah, he was nice." Said Vince wondering where this was going.

"That was Paul." Said Shane.

"WHAT?" snapped Vince.

"Calm down.." said Linda.

"Yeeah… your too caught up in your own freaking life to realize the way him and Steph couldn't take their eyes off of each other. EVEN MOTHER knew it was him that day…WITHOUT EVEN MEETING HIM… that's why I wouldn't let her go to the bathroom because she would have went STRAIGHT to him… and when we did walk around she didn't have to go pee, nooo, she was looking for Paul the whole time….luckily though he wasn't there." Said Shane.

"OMG…and no one told me this? I'm the only one standing there that didn't know it was him?" said Vince as he looked at both Shane and Linda. "Hell…I don't even remember what he looks like." Said Vince.

"Good." Said Linda. "Cause we didn't need a scene that day."

Just then Stephanie had came down to see what all the hollering was about…

"Dad… just imagine her face if for her 18th birthday, you have her sitting in a chair with a blindfold on. She is just sitting there waiting for YOUR PRESENT. Then Paul walks in….and then he walks over and kneels down on one knee and slowly removes the blindfold. … now tell me… can you imagine her face when she sees him? I can. My guess is it will be the BEST moment of her life… and what would make it even more special… is the fact that YOU gave it to her." Said Shane.

"Awww… Vince you have to admit, that is awfully sweet." Smiled Linda.

They were quiet for a moment.

"It's not going to happen." Said Vince.

"WHY DAD…WHY?" asked Shane. "You can't tell her who she can and cant love."

"She was 17 when she met him, he was her teacher and 8 years older…and he snuck behind all of our backs…and SLEPT with her." Said Vince.

"DAD… he is a GOOD man. I've met him, he is a total gentleman. JUST MEET HIM, dad. Give him a chance." Said Shane.

"I can't… I mean after what he did with her… what kind of man is he?" asked Vince

"More of a man then you'll ever be." Snapped Stephanie. "Once I am 18 I am going back to him. I don't care what you say." Said Stephanie as she ran upstairs.

They were all silent for a moment.

"Oh dear." Said Linda.

"Well…. so much for you winning father of the year." Said Shane.

"SHANE… YOU ARE NOT her father, she is MY DAUGHTER." Said Vince.

"Well maybe I should be her damn dad then… since I seem to care more about her happiness then you ever did." Said Shane as he slammed the front door.

Vince got PISSED.

"Honey calm down…he didn't mean it, he is just upset." Said Linda.

Things were heated in that house for awhile. Stephanie's birthday was in 3 days.

***KNOCK***

"What?" asked Stephanie as she was lying on her bed holding on to that teddy for dear life.

"So… your birthday is coming up." Said Linda.

"Well all I can say is if Paul isn't going to be there to remove the blindfold, I'm not going." Said Stephanie as she stared at the window.

"Oh so you heard all that, huh?" said Linda.

"Yeah." Said Stephanie.

"Maybe your father will come around." Said Linda.

Stephanie looked dead in her eyes. "Mom, I'm 18 now. I don't need dad's approval to be with him." She said.

"….well no… but you know Dad will make it hard on you… he'll kick you out, and you wont have anywhere to go… plus he wouldn't let you in the family buisness." Said Linda.

"Mom…I really wanna be alone right now." Said Stephanie as she laid down.

"Ok. Well we are having a big house party with all of your friends… and everyone will be wearing white gowns and tuxes." Said Linda. "It'll be a lot of fun." She said as she walked out and closed the door.

Three days later it was Stephanie's birthday. She had NO idea who was coming or any details. No one had said a word about her birthday. She wasn't going to ask, she was going to wait and see what they were going to do.

The hours went by and it was 4pm.

"Stephanie, happy birthday sweetheart." Smiled Linda as she handed her a box. Stephanie opened it and in the box was a white/pink fluffed up dress.

"Ooooh MOM…It's gorgeous." Said Stephanie.

"Go put it on because when you come back down the party will start." Smiled Vince.

So Stephanie quickly rushed upstairs and tried it on. It fit perfect. It looked GORGEOUS. She looked like a princess. She did her make-up and wore her hair straight….which she rarely ever did. Even though she knew her dad said no about Paul coming….she couldn't help but have a little hope that maybe he changed his mind. She then went downstairs. She noticed no one was there.

"Guys?" asked Stephanie as she walked around the living room.

"SURPRISE!" shouted everyone as they jumped out.

"WOW." yelled Stephanie. She couldn't help but looked around for Paul. She didn't see him yet. She figured he MIGHT come later. There were over 50 people attending the party.

"HEY STEPH!" said Stacy as she hugged her.

"Hey Stacy!!" said Stephanie.

They started talking and having a great time.

"Do you know anything about a surprise tonight?" asked Stephanie.

"A surprise?...nope" said Stacy. "Why?"

"Ahh…forget it." Said Stephanie.

"But I have a special gift for you. I was SUPPOSE to give it to you 6 months ago but I COMPLETELY forgot and I noticed it a month ago so I thought it would be a special 18th birthday present. I hope your not mad at me…" said Stacy.

"Nooo not at all." Smiled Stephanie. "I can't wait to see what it is." She smiled.

So an hour had passed and they all were dancing in the living room. Stacy and Stephanie were just sitting down watching everyone else.

"Alright attention everyone!" said Vince as he stopped the music and everyone stopped dancing. "It is now time for Stephanie to pick one gentleman to dance with up here alone. Any choice Steph. Who will it be?" asked Vince.

Stephanie looked around. All she could think about was Paul. She knew now that the only chance of him coming was when she got her gift from her dad. She prayed right then and there.

"Uhh… Stephanie…you gonna pick someone?" laughed Linda.

"Oh sorry… umm.. I pick Shane." Smiled Stephanie.

"Shane don't count, he's your brother." Said Linda.

"But he's the best man in my life right now." Said Stephanie KNOWING how bad that had just hurt her father. But she didn't care. She wanted him to hurt like she did.

Vince just handed the mic to Linda and walked away.

"Oook… Stephanie and Shane…get on up there." Said Linda feeling bad for Vince.

So they started dancing to the song…

"Wow Steph…you reaaally just hurt Dad's feelings" whispered Shane.

"Well now he knows how I feel, huh?" said Stephanie.

"So I really am you favorite guy?" smiled Shane.

"Of course you are." Smiled Stephanie. "You were one of the only people who supported me and Paul. You'll never know how much that means to me."

Shane smiled at her and they danced. Finally the dance was over. They then walked away and Stephanie went back over to Stacy.

"Wow... I was surprised when you picked Shane." Said Stacy.

"Well who else would I pick? It wasn't like Paul was there…and my dad… err don't get my started on him." Said Stephanie as she was getting upset.

They sat there a minute.

"I'll be right back Stace." Smiled Stephanie as she got up to go to the bathroom. When no one was looking she went into the backyard. No one was in sight. Everyone was at the party inside having a great time…all except Stephanie. It was beautiful in the backyard. The stars were shining bright. The pool was lit up, and the water slide was currently on. It looked like paradise. Stephanie looked over at the waterslide remembering how much fun it was when her and Paul first slid down. Stephanie looked up at the stars. She wondered what Paul was doing that very moment. Whatever it was, she hoped it involved her. As she looked up at the lit up sky, she sang the song from one of her dreams.

"Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I cant even breathe  
It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, your not coming back now,  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream...  
just a dream…."

She started softly crying.

"Steph… it's time to open your presents." Smiled Vince.

Stephanie jumped up. "Oh ok…I'm coming." Said Stephanie trying to hurry and wipe her face before anyone saw…even thought Vince KNEW.

She was excited about presents… even though she pretty much KNEW Paul wasn't going to be there…she knew Stacy had an amazing gift and she couldn't find out to see what it was.

So everyone gathered into the living room as Stephanie sat in the middle. Then the lights went out and everyone started singing "Happy Birthday"…she couldn't help but feel sad that Paul was not there to celebrate with her.

"Alright sweetheart… make a wish." Smiled Linda.

"A GOOD ONE." Said Shane as he gave Steph a look.

She didn't even have to think about it. She closed her eyes, and prayed to GOD to send Paul back to her to keep this time…forever. Then she blew them out and everyone cheered.

So then Stephanie got to start opening presents.

"Ummm… before she opens presents, she is opening mine last because mine is going to be her FAVORITE…trust me." said Stacy.

"Well it'll have to be right before mine because mines the BIG one." Said Vince.

"Alright fine…" giggled Stacy.

So Stephanie opened tons of amazing gifts… tons and TONS…and finally she is down to the last two.

"Thank you EVERYONE so much for the gifts!" smiled Stephanie.

"Your welcome" said everyone.

"Alright open mine first then you can open the "special" one." Said Stacy.

"Quit it Stace, your making me nervous here." Laughed Stephanie.

So she opened Stacy's and it was exactly what she had wanted…the $200 shirt that was IMPOSSIBLE to find in stores.

"O-M-G Stace!!! Where did you finally find it??" yelled Stephanie as she was really excited.

"I finally found it at Macy's!...it was their LAST one. I lucked out." Smiled Stacy.

Stephanie leaned in and hugged her. "TY soooo much!" smiled Stephanie.

"Your welcome!" smiled Stacy. "Alright… here's the big one….again I am SO SORRY I didn't give it to you 6 months ago…I just.." said Stacy before Stephanie cut her off.

"It's FINE…at lease you remembered to give it to me now." Laughed Stephanie.

She then began opening it up. It was in a long black box. She knew it was jewelry. She opened up the box and inside was a locket. It was pure gold and the most beautiful piece she had ever seen.

"WOW." Said Stephanie. "It's the most beautiful locket I have ever seen."

Everyone was "wowing" and "ooooo'ing"

"Oh that's not even the best part…open it up." Smiled Stacy.

Stephanie opened it and inside she saw a picture of her and Paul kissing on the left and on the right was the picture she had told Paul was her favorite, which was him holding her. Stephanie's face turned pale…as if she had seen a ghost.

"There's more engraved on the back." Said Stacy.

Stephanie read what it said.

**Fate will still bring us together…**

**Never give up hope. I'll always love you.**

**Paul 3**

Stephanie couldn't help but start crying.

"What's wrong Steph?" asked Shane as he went over and sat next to her to look at what it said.

"Oooh…" whispered Shane.

"I'm sorry Steph…I figured you would want it." Said Stacy.

"Oh no Stace…I love it. It just….hurts." cried Stephanie.

"What does it say?" asked Linda.

"It says…. Fate will still bring us together… never give up hope. I'll always love you. Love Paul." Cried Stephanie.

"Where did that come from?" asked Vince.

"Well he gave it to me like 6 months ago and told me to make sure she gets…I just forgot about it." Said Stacy.

Everyone got quiet.

"Sooo… open mine next" said Vince as he tried to change the conversation.

Stephanie opened the box and found a plastic bag inside. She unwrapped it and pulled out what looked like a peace of paper.

"What is it?" asked Stephanie.

"It's the college your going to be going to. Harvard!" said a proud Vince.

"HARVARD?" yelled Stephanie, Linda, AND Shane.

"DAD, she isn't going to Harvard, it's a million miles away." Said Shane.

"It's only 3 hours and 10 minutes away. It's the BEST college. I pulled some stings and got her in…plus the fact that her grades were straight A's helped." Smiled Vince.

"Do you hate me daddy?" asked Stephanie.

"What? Why would you ask that?" asked Vince.

"Well it sure seems like you want to get rid of me." said Stephanie as she started crying. She ran up to her room.

"Vince… how could you do that without informing ME!" asked Linda.

"I…I just thought it was best for her." Said Vince. "Plus it'll get her mind off of this Paul guy."

"So that's what this is all about, huh? Paul." You really are heartless." Said Linda as she walked away.

The party ended and Stephanie still hadn't come out of her room.

"Honey…are you ok?" asked Linda.

Stephanie didn't reply.

"Just leave her alone for awhile… she probably is soaking in the tub." Said Shane. Which she was.


	20. Chapter 20

Meanwhile…. Paul had just moved to Orlando, FL to train in WWE. He joined the FCW that was basically a learning/training ground for future WWE stars. One night all the boys went out with their girlfriends and he decided to stay behind. Sure…he could have went out and got any girl he wanted… but only one girl was currently on his mind. He went and laid out underneath the stars. No one was around. It was really dark and the stars shined beautifully. He wondered what Stephanie was doing that very moment. He knew it was her birthday. It hurt him so bad that he couldn't be there. As he looked up at the stars, he couldn't help but get teary eyed. He then softly sung a song that he write himself a few months earlier.

**Daddy waited up  
In the kitchen by himself  
I came stumbling in that night with liquor on my breath  
He said son I know you live here  
But this is still my home  
Its my way or the highway  
So I said alright I'm gone**

And before I slammed that door I said I hate you  
He just shook his head, and said ok ….

But you cant stop my love for you  
It will be here that's a given  
as long as I am living on this earth  
know one thing is true.  
You could turn away forget me  
Curse my name but love will never let you go  
Son always know. My love is unconditional….

Life is like a circle  
Slowly turning on itself  
but girl it took losing you to finally know how bad it felt  
We stood in this bedroom  
A year ago today.  
Holding all the pride and anger as we though our love away

And before you slammed the door you said I hate you  
but tonight if only you could hear me say.

you cant stop my love for you  
It will be here that's a given  
as long as I am living on this earth  
know one thing is true.  
You could turn away forget me  
Curse my name but love will never let you go  
girl always know…my love is unconditional….

**  
You could turn away forget me curse my name  
but you can't even let me go, oooh,**

**My love is unconditional.**

Paul was crying.

Meanwhile…

"How could dad do this to me?" Steph thought.

"He wants me gone SO BAD. Like I'm an embarrassment to this family." She thought

"If that's how he wants it… FINE. I'll pack tonight and I will be gone in the morning before anyone wakes up." She thought.

"I sure will miss Shane though. What will I do without him & Stacy?!" thought Steph.

She then got out of the tub and wrapped herself in a towel. She dialed Stacy's number.

"Hello?" said Stacy.

"If I were to move to Harvard TONIGHT…would you come with me?" asked Stephanie.

"WHAT?" asked Stacy.

"I'm leaving tonight Stace…I don't want to leave you…come with me…please. We can be roommates." Said Stephanie.

"But we don't have any money?" said Stacy.

"My dad is paying for my school and everything…and your family is paying for you right?" asked Stephanie.

"Well yeah but… where will we live?" asked Stacy.

"We can stay in a hotel until we find a place. I have over 5,000,000 in my bank account…we can live on the interest." Said Stephanie. "We wont even NEED jobs."

"OMG" laughed Stacy… "…and your serious!" asked Stacy.

"Dead serious. I am packing NOW." She said.

"Ok! I am totally with ya." Said Stacy as she was all excited.

"REALLY?" said Stephanie.

"Yeah!" said Stacy.

Both the girls were yelling.

"OMG…this is gonna be great. Now that we are 18, NO ONE can stop us." Said Stephanie. "AND…. Maybe I can try and look for Paul." She said

"Really?...is he still living in the same place" said Stacy.

"No...but maybe I can look him up." asked Stephanie. "Get your stuff ready. I'll be over in 30 minutes!!" said Stephanie.

"Ok!!" said Stacy as she hung up.

So the girls got their stuff together. It was 1am and everyone was in their rooms. Stephanie quietly put her things in her car. She then went back inside and knocked on Shane's door. He didn't answer. She slowly walked in and saw him asleep. She sat down and wrote him a quick note.

**Dear Shane,**

**Don't worry about me. Stacy and me are headed to Harvard. I guess Dad got his wish. I'm going to look for Paul as well…but please don't say anything to dad. I love you Shane…you're my world. Thanks for everything. I'll call early in the morning once I get up. Tell mom I love her.**

**-Steph-**

She then kissed him on the cheek and walked to the door. She looked back at him and then quietly shut the door. Stephanie cranked up her car and went to pick up Stacy. They then drove by Paul's old place. It was now an empty house for sale.

"Don't worry Steph…I'm sure we can search for him…he'll be easy to find." Smiled Stacy as they drove on to Harvard.

The next day Shane found the note and was freaking out. There was nothing they could do, she was 18, PLUS it was a gift from Vince. So needless to say, no one spoke to Vince for a while. Stephanie and Stacy arrived at Holiday Inn and stayed the night. They were two excited girls acting like they were on a road trip.

Months went by, then years. Before they knew it Stephanie was in her 3rd year of college. At this point, she never was able to find Paul. She had done everything she could that first year. She finally gave up. She figured if they were meant to be then fate really would bring them together one day. She had TRIED to move on and date other people. She was seeing this one guy named Randy. He was a tall dark and handsome fellow. Stephanie just couldn't help but think of Paul everytime he kissed her…or touched her… but she was doing the best she could to move on. One Saturday morning she got a call from Shane.

"Heeeey sis! How you been?" asked Shane.

"Great. I was wondering if me and Stacy could come up for a visit this Christmas." Said Stephanie.

"Of course!" said Shane. "I haven't seen you in 6 months."

"I know, I miss you guys. Only one more year to go then I can break out on the wrestling scene." Said Stephanie.

"I know! I am in training now. I wont debut probably for another year…" said Shane.

"Wow...well I cant wait until you do!" said Stephanie. "So we are going to come this Friday night and we'll get there around 9pm." Smiled Stephanie.

"Awesome." Smiled Shane.

"Oh and umm… I met someone... I'm going to bring him along." Said Stephanie.

"A boyfriend?" asked Shane.

"Well…yeah sort of." Said Stephanie.

"Sort of…" laughed Shane. "It isn't Paul is it?" asked Shane.

"No." said Stephanie. "Anyways… I got to go. I'll see you then." Said Stephanie as she hung the phone up.

Shane told everyone about her new boyfriend. Vince was very happy and thought Harvard was the right thing for her. All he wanted was for her to move on from Paul.

Stephanie was packing and just as she was about to close it she remembered she forgot her bear. She went over and grabbed it off of her side of the bed.

"Steph… are you seriously bringing that bear?" asked Randy

"Yes… I take it everywhere I go." Smiled Stephanie.

"Why?" asked Randy.

"Uhh… it's just special to me." said Stephanie.

"You got me now….you don't need some teddy bear to snuggle with." Laughed Randy.

Stephanie gave him a look.

"Alright alright… if it makes you happy." Laughed Randy as he grabbed her suitcase and put it in the car.

"So are we ready?" asked Stacy.

"Yep!" smiled Stephanie.

So they got in they car and drove over to her parents. It seemed like such a long trip. Finally they arrived at 10:00pm.

"Are you sure their gonna like me?" asked Randy.

"Trust me…after my last boyfriend, they'll look at you like you're an ANGEL." Said Stephanie as she kind of looked down.

So they walked on in.

"Mom…Dad…were here." Yelled Stephanie.

"STEPH!!!" yelled Shane as he ran up and hugged her.

"Stephanie!" yelled Vince & Linda as she ran up and hugged her.

"So who's this?" asked Vince as he looked at Randy.

"This is Randy. I met him in one of my college classes." Said Stephanie.

"Oh I see. Are you two dating?" asked Vince.

"Yeah." Smiled Stephanie.

"Well that's great!!" smiled Vince. "Nice to meet you Randy." Said Vince.

"Nice to meet you too sir." Said Randy.

Stephanie couldn't help but think of Paul at that moment. She went to a flashback of the two of them at his house all cuddled watching "Snakes On A Plane." It was the first time she fell asleep in his arms. She wondered if she would ever be able to look at another man and not see Paul.

So they sat and talked for awhile and then they all went to sleep.

"Hey Steph… can I talk to you upstairs for a minute." Asked Shane

"Sure!" smiled Stephanie. They then walked upstairs.

"Hey Steph…are you… sleeping with him?" asked Shane.

Stephanie started laughing. "No. I am just waiting on…" said Stephanie as she was trying to find the right word.

"Paul?...Marriage?" asked Shane.

"Yeah" smiled Stephanie.

Shane watched her open her suitcase. He noticed the teddy at the top.

"OMG…you still have that?" asked Shane.

Stephanie kind of smirked. "Yeah.. I can't let go yet." She laughed.

"Does Randy know anything about Paul?" asked Shane.

"No… I've never brought him up." Said Stephanie.

They got quiet.

"Well… I guess I'll let you get some rest. I'll see you in the morning baby girl." Smiled Shane as he kissed her on the head.

"I missed you so much." Steph laughed. "I can't wait for college to be over so we can be in the family business together."

"Does Randy know about the family business?" asked Shane.

"Yeah… I told him about it a year ago." Said Stephanie.

So they all went to bed and the next day Stephanie and Randy was up early. He wanted to go check out the local wrestling training ground. Since he was with Stephanie he had connections to go.

"Come on Steph...get up!!" said Randy.

"Ugh Randy it's 8am. It doesn't open until 11am." Said Stephanie as she pulled the covers over her head.

"I know but your family is up…let's make a good impression." Said Randy.

"Randy…they already love you." Laughed Stephanie.

"Well come on get up anyways… I'll make you breakfast." Smiled Randy.

"Ok… you go ahead and go downstairs and I'll get dressed." Said Stephanie.

"Ok! Are you sure your parents wont mind if I just go down there and start pulling out food from their refridge?" laughed Randy.

Stephanie started laughing. "Just tell them your making me some breakfast. They'll think it's really sweet." Smiled Stephanie.

"Ok! Hurry and get up." Laughed Randy.

"Oookay." Laughed Stephanie.

So Randy went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Randy." Smiled Vince.

"Good morning, sir." Smiled Randy. "I hope you don't mind me making Stephanie some breakfast." Laughed Randy.

"Oh no…go ahead." Smiled Vince. "So what are you making her?" asked Linda.

"Ummm… I think I am going to make some eggs, bacon, and a side of fruit. That sounds good." Smiled Randy.

"So how long have you two been dating?" asked Vince.

"Wow… actually… about 2 years." Said Randy.

"TWO YEARS?" said Vince. "Wow… she never mentioned it." Said Vince.

"Well we wanted to make sure we were a good match before she told her whole family." Smiled Randy.

"So she really likes you?" asked Vince.

"I hope so." Laughed Randy causing Vince and Linda to laugh.

Just then Stephanie walked in.

"So what are you guys talking about?" smiled Stephanie.

"Just getting to know Randy a little better." Smiled Vince. "I like him already"

"Well that's good." Smiled Stephanie. "So hun, how is breakfast coming along?"

"It's done." Smiled Randy.

"Great, I'm starving. What did you make?" asked Stephanie.

He sat the food down on her plate. "There's eggs, bacon, and a side of strawberries."

Stephanie kind of sat there a minute. She had a flashback of when Paul served her the SAME meal right in that very kitchen years ago.

"Is…that ok with you?" asked Randy.

"Oh YEAH…it looks great." Smiled Stephanie as she tried to shake off the thought.

She sat there and ate and everyone was quite. The thought of Paul kept entering her mind.

"So did you want to go somewhere today?" asked Randy.

"Yeah! Definitely. I want to go do some sight seeing. I haven't been here in 3 years!!" said Stephanie.

"That sounds like a great idea. We are all having a family dinner tonight at 7pm though, so make sure you are all done sight seeing by then." Smiled Vince.

"Ok!" smiled Stephanie.

So they finished breakfast. They then got ready and headed out to the car. They went and picked up Stacy from her house.

"So where we going?" asked Stacy.

"Umm… wherever this car takes us." Laughed Stephanie.

"Oooh, let's stop by our old school!!" said Stacy.

"Sounds good." Said Stephanie as she drove to their old school.

They then drove up to it.

"OMG, it looks the same. Man those were the days." Said Stacy.

"You want to get out and go walk around campus?" asked Stephanie as ALL the memories of Paul rushed back.

"YEAH!!!" said Stacy as they got out of the car.

So they walked around. They went to all their old classes. Stacy never brought up Paul cause even though she was with Randy, Stacy wasn't stupid. She knew Stephanie still loved Paul. She knew Stephanie still snuggled with that teddy bear every night. She lived with Stephanie the whole time and she heard her cry herself to sleep every single night for years.

"Wow… there's the old Gym." Said Stephanie as she walked towards it.

She could feel the tears coming. She had to walk away.

"Umm… I got to go get something in the car… you guys walk around for awhile." Smiled Stephanie.

"Are you sure?" asked Stacy.

"Yeah…just too many hurtful memories." Said Stephanie as she kind of smiled.

"I understand…come on Randy… I'll give you a little history about this place." Said Stacy.


	21. Chapter 21

So Stephanie went to her car and couldn't help but break down. She sat in the car for 30 minutes when they finally came back.

"Hey guys…so did you see anything special?" asked Stephanie.

"Not really… just old memories." Smiled Stacy. "You alright?" asked Stacy.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine." Smiled Stephanie.

"Sooo… Stacy told me about a teacher you use to date?" laughed Randy.

Stacy looked at him and signaled to drop it.

"Yeah…" said Stephanie as she turned on the radio trying to drown the memories out.

Katy Perry's new single called "Thinking Of You" came on the radio, which was a SMASH hit.

"Isn't that Katy's new single?" asked Stacy.

"Hmm… I don't know." Said Stephanie as she turned it up loud.

_**Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed**_

You said move on, where do I go?  
I guess second best is all I will know

'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes

You're like an Indian summer in the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy with a surprise center  
How do I get better once I've had the best?  
You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test

He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth, oh!  
He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself

'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into

You're the best, and yes, I do regret  
How I could let myself let you go  
Now, now the lesson's learned  
I touched and I was burned  
Oh, I think you should know!

'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes  
Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes

Oh, won't you walk through?  
And bust in the door and take me away?_**  
**__**Oh, no more mistakes  
'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay…..**_

In the middle of the song Stacy realized how much Stephanie related to it. She could tell she was getting teary eyed so she was about to turn it off until Stephanie said it was ok. Randy had no clue what was going on. He didn't know much at all about Paul. After riding around and seeing old hangouts, they stopped at the Wrestling training ground for Randy.

The day went by rather fast and it was time for dinner with the family. They all went over to Stephanie's house. Once inside they went to eat in the dining area.

"So did I tell you the great news?" said Vince.

"What is that?" asked Stephanie.

"I just got in a NEW wrestler from FCW. He's a pretty big guy. He is DEFINITELY the future of wrestling. This man has it. He's strong and powerful. He's also a GREAT guy. He is just so focused at what he does. He has the charisma and everything." Smiled Vince acting like he was SO proud.

"What does he look like?" asked Stephanie.

"He's about 6'4, 250 pounds of muscle, he has a goatee, and he has long blonde hair that he usually keeps in a ponytail." Said Vince.

Stephanie immediately thought of Paul when he mentioned the hair. Stephanie noticed all these things added up to Paul. She knew there was no way it was him though.

"So what is his wrestling name going to be?" asked Stephanie.

"Triple H. Which stands for Hunter Hearst Helmsley." Said Vince.

"Wow… that sounds good." Said Stephanie. "When does he debut?"

"Ah.. it'll be another year. Probably around the time you graduate college. He is still training for pretty much everything so that he can be perfectly ready by next year. But he is definitely a good one." Smiled Vince.

After a terrific dinner they all went and sat in the living room and was talking about different topics. They were talking for hours. They were all laughing and having a great time. Then Randy ruined it.

"I have to go to the bathroom I'll be right back!" said Randy as he kissed Stephanie on the head.

A few minutes later Randy returned with "Paul" the teddy bear. Everyone looked at him and then stared at the bear. Stephanie knew this was going to be trouble.

"What are you doing?" asked Stephanie.

"Ok… I got a question and MAYBE someone here can answer this question. Stephanie… since the DAY we met, has slept with this bear EVERY SINGLE NIGHT… I mean she takes it with her everywhere… I found that kind of strange and thought MAYBE you guys would have an answer because Stephanie will not tell me….any idea's?" asked Randy.

Stephanie just looked down at her drink. She focused on it and didn't move. She knew this was an awkward situation. Everyone sat there a few seconds.

"Stephanie is just really attached to that bear, she has been for years. It's just a weird addiction some girls have." laughed Shane.

"Wait a minute… isn't that the bear that umm…" said Vince before Stephanie interrupted to clear this whole thing up.

"The bear was given to me by someone special… but he is no longer in the picture… and since he isn't I guess I just take it with me to keep him in my heart." said Stephanie as she took a sip of her drink.

"Who would that be?" asked Randy.

"An old friend." Said Stephanie as she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"An old friend…from school or something?" asked Randy.

Stephanie started laughing. "Why does it matter?"

"BECAUSE… you take it EVERYWHERE with you." Said Randy as he turned to Vince, Linda, and Shane. "He must be someone VERY important! She even had it in her backpack everyday at college. I just found it odd. Was it maybe a friend that died?" asked Randy.

"Well no.." said Stephanie as she stirred her drink with her finger.

"So why did he all of a sudden disappear from your life?" asked Randy.

Stephanie sat there a minute and decided to be completely honest.

"Because of dad." She said as she took a slip of her drink acting careless.

Shane kind of smiled.

"Now wait a minute… you can't tell me you STILL have feelings for him… otherwise you wouldn't be dating Randy." Said Vince. "Besides, it's been like 4 years.

"OOOOOH… it was an old boyfriend?" asked Randy.

Stephanie shook her head "yes".

Vince then made EVERYTHING worse.

"Yeah, she was like COMPLETELY obsessed with him. He was her TEACHER in her senior year." Said Vince

Stephanie looked at Vince like he was crazy. Obsessed? She thought…was he BLIND?

"Seriously? Wow Steph…you gotta move on." Laughed Randy.

"Yeah… I told her that 4 years ago." Laughed Vince.

"Your TEACHER? WOW Steph… what is he like 10 years older then you?" laughed Randy.

"Eight." Laughed Vince.

Stephanie was getting so angry with both of them. How dare them make fun of Paul and her like that. She was about to explode…and not in a good way. Shane and Stacy could tell. It wasn't going to be pretty.

"YEAH… he was my teacher… and it just so happens I fell completely in love with him. I still am. And I always will be. Nothing is going to change that. He was a hell of a man. He loved me. I bet wherever he is he STILL does." Snapped Stephanie.

"Whoa Steph…I didn't mean to make you mad… it's just that… well, he was your TEACHER. Everyone knows that's forbidden." Said Randy as the smile got wiped off of his face as he seen how upset Stephanie was.

Stephanie started getting teary eyed. "I didn't care… and neither did he. We were in love… and nothing was going to stop us from being together. Then we got caught by some asshole in school who told on us." Said Stephanie as she looked down at her drink again. "He told me one day fate would bring us together and we would be together again. He also gave me this locket and he had the words… "Fate will still bring us together…Never give up hope. I'll always love you." She said as she opened it up and looked at their pictures.

Everyone sat there a minute.

"And you know the funny part?" asked Stephanie as she looked up at everyone and started crying. "I actually believed him. I thought one day we would meet again just like he said and I would have my ever ever after…….. but it isn't going to happen. I'm so stupid for ever believing it would." Said Stephanie as she looked back down. Then she really started to cry. "I just…. I would do anything to just be able to hug him one more time." She cried.

"Aww Stephanie… it'll be ok." Said Stacy as she looked sad.

Stephanie then got up and headed upstairs. She carried the bear with her.


	22. Chapter 22

"Oh my." Said Linda. "I can't believe she still isn't over him."

"YOU? Man… I can't believe she never told me she was in love with another man the whole time we were together." Said Randy.

"She'll come around Randy. She just really got her heart broken and it's gonna take a while to heal." Said Shane.

"I think you will definitely help her with that. You first need to get her to throw that silly bear away and then take off the locket." Said Vince.

"I'll go up and talk to her." Said Randy.

He then walked upstairs and knocked on the door and then opened it.

"Steph…are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Randy. I didn't mean to explode like that…" said Stephanie as Randy shut the door and sat down beside her.

"It's ok… but why didn't you tell me about him in the first place?" asked Randy.

"I don't wanna hang on to the past… especially knowing that me and him are through. Fate isn't going to bring us together. I just don't know why I was so naïve and believed all that crap." Said Stephanie as she started crying.

"Aww Steph… it'll be alright. Heartbreak is the hardest thing to go through… but you don't have to go through it alone. I'll be here to help you get through it." Smiled Randy.

"But Randy…the scary part is… I don't want to get over him. EVERY night I dream of him. It's haunting me. I can't listen to music anymore without him running though my mind. AND the funny thing is… this morning when you made me breakfast… that was the SAME breakfast Paul made me years before in that SAME kitchen. I lost my virginity to him that night before he made me breakfast…. Don't you get it…. It's like no matter what I do… I can't get away from him." Cried Stephanie. "I love him." She cried as she looked down.

Randy could tell Stephanie was REALLY upset as the tears started flowing down her face. He just held her and comforted her all night until she finally cried herself to sleep. Deep down it scared Randy because he knew he was falling fast for her… and didn't want to lose her in the future to this Paul guy.

The next morning she woke and saw Randy watching the morning news.

"Good morning, Steph!" smiled Randy.

"Good morning." She smiled.

"You ready to get packing? We gotta go back to Harvard." Smiled Randy.

"No." laughed Stephanie. "I love my home."

"I've been thinking about it and as soon as we are finished at Harvard, we can move back here to your home town." Smiled Randy.

"REALLY?" smiled Stephanie.

"Yeah. I know how much your family means to you and I am totally fine with Greenwich. I love it here as well." Smiled Randy.

"Randy thank you SO MUCH!!!" said Stephanie as she gave him the biggest hug.

"Yeah, I thought that would make you happy." Smiled Randy.

So they got up and started packing their stuff. She put her teddy back on top. She now felt SO guilty for sleeping with it now that Randy knew what it was. But nothing was going to stop her from keeping that bear.

"Alright well… I guess you got to go, huh?" asked Shane.

"One more year, Shane… and I'm coming home." Smiled Stephanie.

"I can't wait. Call me as soon as you get there, ok?" asked Shane.

"Of course I will." Smiled Stephanie.

Shane gave her a BIG hug. "I love you baby girl. If you ever need anything you let me know, ok? Smiled Shane.

"Of course. I love you Shane." Smiled Stephanie as she hugged him again.

"Alright… you take care. Work hard for your last year. I want you to get that degree." Smiled Vince.

"I will." Smiled Stephanie as she hugged Vince and Linda goodbye.

"We love you… and don't forget to call." Said Linda.

"I wont." Smiled Stephanie.

"It was nice meeting you all." Said Randy.

"Very nice meeting you too!" smiled everyone.

"Catch you later Stace." Smiled Shane as he hugged her.

"I'll miss you guys… your like my 2nd family." Smiled Stacy.

"Your like our 2nd daughter." Smiled Vince. "You call sometimes too, ok?"

"I will." smiled Stacy.

The three then headed back to Harvard. Within the year a lot changed. Stephanie and Randy's relationship got deeper. Stephanie still was completely in love with Paul but she knew it was time to move on. Fate wasn't going to bring them back together. She accepted that. She still slept with her teddy every night… and Randy never said anything to her about it… but he did make her take the locket off and put it in her jewelry box. After all, it wasn't right for her to have a locket on with pictures of her kissing her ex, not while she was DATING another man. She agreed. She had one week to go for graduation. Vince, Shane, and Linda all flew down the week for graduation. The day came and she was SO excited to be done. Now she could be in the family business. She got a degree in writing so she was automatically accepted into the creating writing staff of WWE. She wanted to be in storylines as well. The day came and she put her blue robe on and put her hat on.

"Oh honey, let me fix your hat, it's kind of crooked." Smiled Linda.

"Thanks Mom." Smiled Stephanie.

"So are you excited?" asked Linda.

"Are you kidding? I just want to graduation to be over with so I can go home and join the family business… it's all I ever wanted." Smiled Stephanie.

Linda smiled. "There. Perfect."

"So are you ready?" asked Shane.

"I'm ready." Smiled Stephanie.

She then hugged her family and walked with Randy and Stacy to the other graduates. They went and took a seat to watch the ceremony.

"Can you believe this is it!" said Stacy. "We have been through a lot together… and we are still standing together." Smiled Stacy as she was starting to get teary eyed.

"Awww Stace, don't cry." Smiled Stephanie.

"I just want you to know, no matter where life takes us, you are my BEST FRIEND. No one can ever take your place." Smiled Stacy.

"Same here. We've been friends for what… 8 years… and we still have a lifetime of friendship to come. I can picture our kids playing together." Smiled Stephanie.

"Kids huh?" smiled Randy.

Stephanie smiled. All of a sudden Paul ran through her mind.

Their class was then called up on stage.

"This is it." Smiled Stacy.

Trevor Kenton…

Donald Dawson…

Stacy Thompson…

Stephanie and Randy cheered.

"WOOOO! GO STACE!!!" yelled Stephanie.

Randy Orton…

"WOOOO!" yelled Stephanie as he walked up.

Paul Smith….

Stephanie got butterflies whenever they said the word "Paul"…she was beginning to wonder if he would EVER get out of her mind.

"Of course they would call "PAUL" right before she went up." Complained Vince.

Linda just nodded.

Stephanie McMahon…

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shane, Vince, and Linda.

"Go Steph!!!" yelled Stacy.

"That's my girl!!!" yelled Randy

After the ceremony, Stephanie had her bags ready to go.

"You wanna ride with us?" asked Linda.

"Umm… I have my car. And NO ONE rides my baby but ME." laughed Stephanie.

"Alright then… we'll see you when you get home." Smiled Linda. "We are so proud of you."

"Thanks mom." Smiled Stephanie.

3 hours and 30 minutes later….

"How does it feel to be home?" asked Randy.

"AMAZING!!" said Stephanie.

"Aren't you going to get your own place though?" asked Vince.

"Of course! I just need to get some money flowing first." Laughed Stephanie. "But I'm gonna start looking." She smiled.

"Do I get to go with you?" laughed Randy.

"Of course" laughed Stephanie. "I can't stay in a home alone… I get lonely…. OH… and btw… when can I get started on storylines and stuff?" she asked.

"Well a few months." Said Vince.

"WHATTT?" asked Stephanie. "Three months… I'm not even gonna wrestle."

"Well maybe not that long… depends on how you do on camera. If your really comfortable with it then it'll be less then a month. We just gotta figure out a storyline for you. That's also another job of yours. You will start at the bottom of Creative staff… then work your way up." Smiled Vince.

"Ok!" said Stephanie.

"You can start off with the new guy… remember the guy I was telling you about?" asked Vince.

"The Triple H guy?" asked Stephanie.

"Yep! He just debuted months ago but already he is top baby face." Said Vince. "Now all he needs is a sidekick that all the fans love."

"WOW…" said Stephanie.

"Yeah! I knew he'd be a hit. He's a good looking guy. Chicks dig him." Said Vince. "Maybe you can start off on Monday by escorting him down to the ring." Said Vince.

"You mean I'll be his sidekick?" asked Stephanie.

"Yeah!" said Vince. "Surely you can handle that." smiled Vince.

"Definitely!" smiled Stephanie.

"Alright then… Monday you can meet him and we'll get started with that storyline until we can come up with a better one. You'll be a face to start out with, since he is a face." Said Vince.

"Ok… sounds good!" smiled Stephanie.

"I actually debut this week as well!" said Shane.

"You haven't debuted yet??" asked Stephanie.

"Nah. I've been working in "special" training to be able to do high flying kicks and jumps and all that kind of thing." Said Shane.

"Awesome!" smiled Stephanie. "Have you met the new HHH guy yet?"

"Not yet… I'll meet him this Monday when you do I guess." Smiled Shane.

"Oh and there's one rule steph… NO DATING THE WRESTERS – PERIOD." Said Vince.

"No worries Dad, I am with Randy, remember?" she laughed.

So they all went to sleep an hour later.

"One more day, Steph! You excited?" asked Randy

"Oh yeah!!!" smiled Stephanie. She quickly drifted off to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Stephanie had a strange dream. She dreamed that she was in a storyline with Paul, which turned out to BE Triple H. At the end of the match, which he had won, she climbed into the ring with him and he announced on the mic… "See Steph.. I told you fate would bring us together again." She then woke up at 3am. She was breathing hard. It wasn't a nightmare, but to her it seemed so real. She looked next to her and saw Randy fast asleep. She laid back down and fell asleep. She had another dream about Paul being in WWE. She found it strange. She then woke up the next morning at 8am.

"Honnnney… time to get up!! Were going to miss our ride!" said Randy.

"Where are we going?" asked Stephanie.

"We have to drive over to Bridgeport, CT… that's where Raw is being held tonight. Your dad called and told me to wake you up. Everyone already left except me, you, and Stacy.

So she quickly got up and got dressed. She called Stacy to wake her up. 30 minutes later the limo arrived and they got in and picked up Stacy. They then headed to Bridgeport.

A few hours later they finally arrived. Stephanie was beyond excited. She got out and the three headed on inside the building.

"Heyyy… aren't you Vince's daughter?" asked Shawn Michaels.

"Yes. It's nice to meet you." Smiled Stephanie.

"Glad to finally have you on board. Vince talks about you ALL the time." Said Shawn.

"Really? Wow… well thank you." Smiled Stephanie as they walked on by.

"Wow. That was Shawn Michaels… the man is a legend!!" said Randy as he looked like a 10 year old kid that was star struck.

"Uhh Randy… dad said act professional… not a 2 year old in a candy store." Laughed Stephanie.

"Sorry." Laughed Randy.

They walked around the building everywhere trying to look for Vince's office. FINALLY they spotted it. They walked on in.

"Hey! You finally made it." Smiled Vince.

"Hey Dad." Smiled Stephanie.

"Roger this is my daughter Stephanie, she's now on the creative team." Smiled Vince.

"Well hello Stephanie!" smiled Roger.

"Hi, very nice to meet you." Smiled Stephanie.

"Oh and Paul isn't here yet so as soon as he gets here I'll introduce the two of you and you can start practicing your storyline for tonight." Smiled Vince.

"Paul?" asked Stephanie.

"Oh umm.. Triple H's name is Paul." Said Vince as the phone rung. He answered it.

Stephanie sat there a minute thinking about her dream. She couldn't help but wonder if it was really Paul. His name was Paul, he was the same height and size as Paul, PLUS he had the same type hair.

"Nahh.." whispered Stephanie.

"Ok that was derrick. I have to go. Ya'll can hang out in here if you would like but stay out of trouble…. And don't go bothering the wrestlers." Said Vince.

"Ok dad." Smiled Stephanie.

So Vince left.

"Well… I am going to go look around. You guys want to come?" asked Stephanie.

"Actually I just want to rest." Laughed Stacy. I'll stay here and watch some tv."

"Ok! What about you?" asked Stephanie.

"Are you kidding…I'm coming with you." Laughed Randy.

"Ok." Laughed Stephanie. "Call me on my cell if you need me." smiled Stephanie.

"Ok." Smiled Stacy.

So Stephanie and Randy were walking around for 30 minutes when suddenly they heard the intercom.

"**Stephanie…please report to Vince McMahon's office."**

"Uh oh… we are in trouble already." Laughed Stephanie as they headed for Vince's office.

Meanwhile… Shane, Linda, Vince, and Stacy were in his office when there was a knock at his door.

"Come on in!" said Vince.

Stacy and Shane's jaw dropped when they saw Paul walk through the door. Paul saw them too and his jaw dropped to the floor.


	24. Chapter 24

"Is something wrong, Paul?" asked Vince.

"No sir…" said Paul. "Ummm… didn't you say YOUR daughter is the one in the storyline with me?" asked Paul as he was still staring at Stacy and Shane.

"Yes, she is on her way." Smiled Vince.

Paul's stomach dropped and he got butterflies. He all of a sudden got NERVOUS because he knew he was about to come face to face with Stephanie, whom he hadn't seen in years. He had never gotten the txt from Stephanie 5 years ago that said she didn't hate him. He figured she hated him even though he still loved her with all of his heart. He figured after seeing her at Wal-Mart many years ago that Stephanie didn't hate him judging by the look on her face that day when they came in contact. He had never felt so scared in his life. He didn't move.

"Youuur daughter…is Stephanie McMahon?" asked Paul sounding kind of shaky.

"Yes she is! And this is my son, Shane, and this is Stephanie's best friend, Stacy." Said Vince.

"Paul… OMG… things are about to get pretty interesting in a minute." Said Shane.

"OMG… how are you?" asked Stacy as she had the BIGGEST smile on her face.

"Good…I think." Laughed Paul.

"What's going on? Ya'll know him?" asked Vince as he looked kind of confused.

Just then it clicked with Linda. She KNEW it was the Paul that Stephanie was in love with.

"OMG… are you.." started Linda as there was a knock on the door.

Paul's heart fell into his chest. He felt as if his heart had stopped beating. The door slowly opened and Stephanie and Randy walked in.

"I am so sorry Dad, we kind of got…" started Stephanie as she noticed Paul standing over by Shane and Stacy. Her heart dropped and she felt like she couldn't breathe. Her eyes widened.

"Steph, this is Paul, the new wrestler I was telling you about." Smiled Vince.

NO ONE said a word. Stephanie and Paul just looked at each other while Stacy and Shane looked over at Stephanie to see her reaction.

"Uhh… is something wrong?" asked Vince as he saw the way Stephanie and Paul looked at each other.

Stephanie just stood there.

Vince then KNEW it was the Paul Stephanie was in love with.

"Wait a minute….you aren't Paul that my daughter has been in love with all these years are you?" asked Vince.

"Dad…umm.. I think you and I…and everyone else in here…needs to step out for a moment." Said Shane. "I need to speak with you." He said.

So they all walked out in the hallway and shut the door.

"Hi." Said Paul as he stood there looking nervous.

"Hi." Smiled Stephanie as she felt her heart jump to her throat.

"What's going on in there?" asked Vince.

"Dad… that is Paul." Said Shane.

"I KNEW IT." Said Vince.

"WHAT?" asked Randy. "And you left them ALONE in there?"

"Listen…. Just let them talk a minute." Said Shane. "Maybe he has moved on."

Everyone out in the hall was throwing a fit.

"I told you fate would bring us together again." laughed Paul.

Stephanie started laughing. She couldn't help but have the BIGGEST smile on her face.

"So how you been?" smiled Paul.

"Great now." smiled Stephanie.

Paul smiled. "You never told me your dad owned WWE."

"I wish I would have now." laughed Stephanie.

"Their laughing…" said Vince as he had his ear glued to the door.

"Dad… give them a little privacy." Said Shane.

"Now wait a minute. We are officially a couple…it isn't right for her to be stuck in the room with him ALONE." Said Randy.

"Hold on Randy…let's just see what happens." Said Stacy. "We've been waiting for this moment for YEARS." Said Stacy as she put her head against the door.

They were quiet for a second.

"So are you married?" asked Stephanie PRAYING he wasn't.

"Nah… I've been single since the day we broke up." Said Paul.

"You mean since YOU broke up with me." smirked Stephanie.

"Biggest mistake I ever made. But back then I thought I was doing the right thing for you." Said Paul.

"Remember that day at Wal-Mart?" asked Stephanie.

"It haunts me everyday." Said Paul. "I saw you cry."

"Yeah…" said Stephanie as she looked down kind of sad.

"I sure did miss you Stephanie." Said Paul. "Can I….get a hug?"

Stephanie didn't even answer. She went right into his arms. He held her tight.

"Wow…I forgot how great this felt." Said Paul.

"I never did…you never left me alone in my dreams." Laughed Stephanie as she was still holding on tight to him.

"So… tell me you aren't married?" said Paul.

"Well… not exactly." Said Stephanie.

"Not exactly….well are you dating anyone?" asked Paul.

"….well yeah" said Stephanie as they finally let go.

"Who?" asked Paul

"Randy….he just walked in with me." said Stephanie.

"How long have you two been dating?" asked Paul.

"About 3 years." Said Stephanie.

"THREE YEARS?" asked a shocked Paul. "Well… is it really serious?" asked Paul.

"Well yeah…but…I was just always waiting for…. you." Said Stephanie as she looked him dead in the eyes.

"So it's not to late? I still have a chance?" asked Paul.

"There's no doubt in my mind you're the one. I love you more then anything." Started Stephanie… "BUT….we have to play our cards right." She said.

"What do you mean?" asked Paul.

"Dad said I am not allowed to date the wrestlers, PERIOD. It's forbidden." She said.

"Oh great… right back to where we started." Said Paul.

"Yeah… but listen…. all we got to do is act like were just friends. You might have to say you have a girlfriend to throw everyone off……. And I'll try to stop acting so flirty when you come around." Giggled Stephanie.

"Then what?" asked Paul.

"We can just sneak around for now. I actually hear we will start a storyline together… which means we will be spending a lot of alone time together." Said Stephanie.

"Ok….but what about your boyfriend?" asked Paul.

"If I did break up with him…it would make us look bad." Said Stephanie.

"But you can't date us both." Laughed Paul.

"Trust me… if you want to be together we have to play it off for awhile… and I'll talk to Shane… he is gonna know regardless of what we do….that I still love you. He knows me." said Stephanie.

"So we are going to sneak around, huh?" laughed Paul.

"Just for awhile until I can figure out how to get dad to accept us." Said Stephanie.

"Wow…and I thought you hated me. smirked Paul.

"WHAT? Nooo never…why do you think that?" asked Stephanie.

"Well…the last day we were together you told me you hated me then slammed the door." Said Paul.

"Oh Paul…I'm so sorry. I txt'd you that same day telling you I was so sorry…that I didn't mean it. Didn't you get it?" asked Stephanie.

"Nope." Said Paul.

"Aww…I'm sorry Paul. You should know I was just angry." Said Stephanie as she went up and hugged him.

"Oh I know…I kind of thought it was anger." Laughed Paul as he hugged her tight.

"Wow…you haven't changed a bit. You look a little older but your still the same girl." Smiled Paul.

"Yeah…you too." Smiled Stephanie.

"Well before they come back in…. can I get a kiss?" smiled Paul.

"You don't even have to ask." Smiled Stephanie as she leaned in and kissed him for like 10 seconds.

"Wow… flashbacks of us in the football field." smiled Stephanie. Paul smiled.

"Alright now…play this off good. You really got to sell it. We'll see how good of a actor you really are now." Laughed Stephanie.

Paul started laughing. "No worries." Said Paul. "So can we dig into your dad's food bar? I am starving!" laughed Paul.

"Oh yeah! Go ahead. I am actually hungry too." Laughed Stephanie.

Paul started eating a bite of everything. Stephanie was on cloud 9. She just sat there and watched him and thanked God that moment for sending him back into her life… and HOPEFULLY for good this time. It was like they were never apart. She could tell he hadn't changed a bit. She dug in with him and grabbed a bowl strawberries and chocolate. They then sat down to watch last weeks episode of Raw.

"Ok I can't take this I wanna see what's going on." Said Randy as he opened the door.

He opened the door and noticed that they were just sitting there eating and watching TV, hardly talking.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Stephanie's boyfriend." said Randy not even thinking. He let jealousy take over.

Stephanie kind of giggled to herself.

"Well…nice to meet you Stephanie's boyfriend." Smiled Paul.

Shane and Stacy busted out laughing.

"My name is Randy." Said Randy.

"Ahh.. Randy." Smiled Paul as he looked at him trying to see what Stephanie saw in him. Sure, he was a good looking guy, but he knew Stephanie's heart belonged to him so he didn't get too jealous.

"It's nice to FINALLY meet you." Smiled Linda. "You wouldn't believe how much we've heard about you from Stephanie." She smiled.

"Oh really?" smiled Paul.

"Uhh Steph, you wanna come take a walk with me?" asked Randy.

"Actually…Steph…I need to talk to you for a moment…alone." Said Vince.

"Ok." Said Stephanie as she got up and walked out the door with Vince.

"Can I come?" asked Shane.

"Sure…" said Vince. Randy walked out there too. Stacy and Linda stayed with Paul.

"Steph…what's going on?" said Vince.

"What do you mean?" asked Stephanie.

"That's Paul? The guy you've always been in love with?" asked Vince.

"Yeah…" said Stephanie.

"The rules wont change. Your still not allowed to date the wrestlers." Said Vince.

"_After all this time, and after many years of you KNOWING how much I loved him, your still forbidding us to see each other…well not this time dad…wait and see…she thought to herself._

"I know that. And it's totally fine. I'm with Randy." Smiled Stephanie.

"WHAT? I thought…I mean… you finally meet him face to face after YEARS and you are giving up?" said Shane.

Randy looked at Shane with a pretty dirty look.

"Sorry Randy…I didn't mean it like that….it's just, I know how Stephanie is…and I just can't see her giving up." Said Shane.

"Well… he's got a girlfriend, he's moved on. Sooo… I got to do the same." Said Stephanie as she headed back in.


	25. Chapter 25

They sat in the hall a minute and was stunned. Shane did not buy it for a second.

"Sooo… shall we get started on that storyline?" asked Stephanie.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Smiled Paul.

"Umm.. are you two sure you want to do this tonight?" asked Vince.

"Dad…of course. Just because it's PAUL doesn't mean I don't want to do it." Said Stephanie.

"Oh I know….I just….ok nevermind… let's get started." Said Vince as they followed him out into the ring. He watched them closer. As did everyone else. They were still shocked that after all these years that they were in the same building again. It brought back old times for Stacy AND Shane.

"Ok… so Stephanie, all you got to do is walk with him down to the ring, make sure to smile and act like a face, and then walk around to the left of the ring and stand there and watch them wrestle. Every once in awhile when he gets knocked out or pinned, you need to freak out and…" started Vince before Stephanie interrupted him.

"I got it Dad. Me and Paul can practice. I've watched this stuff a million times." Laughed Stephanie.

Everyone could tell how happy she was…EVEN though she was trying to hide it. Vince and everyone went back into his office and watched them on video as they practiced. Paul remembered that Vince did that so he wanted to quickly tell Stephanie before she started flirting and got them busted. Paul leaned in quickly and whispered in her ear. "Vince and everyone is watching us so be careful what you do." Stephanie just smiled and nodded.

"What was that??!!" asked Randy.

"Sooomebody is jeeealous." Laughed Stacy.

"Nooo…I just want to know why he leaned in and whispered into her ear. That isn't good." Said Randy as he got up and started pacing.

"Calm down Randy, she isn't allowed to date the wrestlers, remember?" said Vince. "Plus he supposedly has a girlfriend." Said Shane. Randy then sat back down and watched.

"Ok so let's start at the entrance." Smiled Paul.

They walked down the entrance and Paul kind of kept his eye on her.

"Ok… very nice. You're a natural." Smiled Paul.

"Of course I am… its in my blood." Laughed Stephanie.

"True." Laughed Paul.

So they went to the ring and Paul practiced his match with Chris Jericho. Paul kept his eye on her and noticed she was definitely a natural. He felt so blessed to be in her life again. He thanked God that moment for bringing her back into his life…and hopefully to stay this time. Deep down he knew his ever ever after was coming.

"Alright that's a wrap!!" yelled one of the trainers. "Nice job Steph, you're a natural."

"Thank you!" she smiled.

"You definitely are." Smiled Paul. "Sooo… what are you going to do all afternoon?"

"Nothing I guess." Laughed Stephanie.

"You ever done any actual wrestling moves?" asked Paul.

"Nope." Said Stephanie.

"You want to try some?" asked Paul.

"YES!!!" said Stephanie all excited.

"Ok come on in the ring." Smiled Paul.

"WHAT'S he doing!!" yelled Vince.

"Calm down Dad, he is a professional. He isn't going to let anything happen to her." Said Shane. Vince then calmed down and watched.

"So are you ever going to wrestle?" asked Paul.

"I don't know. I've never spoken about it to dad. We just planned on having me ON camera." Said Stephanie.

Paul figured he could touch Stephanie by doing some wrestling moves on her and that way Vince wouldn't suspect anything and they could still be physical.

"Ok let's try a RKO." said Paul. "It's a VERY popular finisher." Said Paul.

"Ok…just don't hurt me." laughed Stephanie. "My dad would kill you."

"DAMN straight!" yelled Vince as he was watching.

"I would never let anything happen to you." Laughed Paul. "and your right, your dad would kill me." he laughed.

So he did the move on her and Vince freaked out when he saw it. It looked brutal.

"OMG!!!" yelled Vince.

"DAD, she's ok…" laughed Shane.

"WOW! That was fun." Laughed Stephanie as she loved touching him.

"Now let's try a pedigree." Said Paul.

"Your finisher?" smiled Stephanie knowing that she would LOOVE to be put in that move by him.

"Yep!" smiled Paul.

"THAT'S not going to happen!!" said Vince as he rushed out there. Paul was JUST about to put her in the move until Vince grabbed a mic.

"Good job guys…come on back, I need to speak with you." Vince said.

"Oooh ok. Coming…" said Stephanie as they got out of the ring and walked up the ramp.

When Vince wasn't looking she whispered in his ear… "maybe you can do the pedigree on me another time." She said as she smiled and winked at him.

Later that day it was almost time for their match.

"Uhhh Stephanie, are you almost done with hair and make-up, we got to get ready." Said Paul.

Stephanie then walked out and Paul's jaw dropped. He couldn't BELIEVE how gorgeous she looked.

"I'm ready." She smiled.

"You..you…look….amazing." said Paul as Shane was standing there.

"Just make sure your jaw goes back UP before Vince see's it." Laughed Shane.

"Oh I…I didn't…I mean…" said Paul as he couldn't get the words out.

They both looked at him funny.

Stephanie started laughing. "This is Shane were talking to…not dad."

"Yeah…right" said Paul as he looked over at Shane.

"You two can't fool me…I know you two are in love still." Laughed Shane.

Paul kind of looked at him like he would tell.

"Don't worry bro…I wont say anything." Smiled Shane.

"Thanks man" smiled Paul as he shook his hand.

Just then Vince walked up.

"Alright, you guys ready?" asked Vince.

"Yep!" said Stephanie.

So Vince walked them to the entrance. "Good luck."

So they stood there at the entrance waiting for his theme song.

"Alright good luck Steph…" smiled Paul as he touched her hand. Vince happened to see it but didn't say anything.

They went out there and everyone watched them on screen. Paul won his watch and everyone instantly loved Stephanie. They were a success. Minutes later they came back in the curtain. Everyone told them what a great job they did. So after the show they all met up in Vince's office.

"Alright everyone… so we are all going to be flying to LA for the weekend for a show. We are all taking a the private family plane over there." Said Vince.

"Ummm… can Paul go?" asked Stephanie as she knew she was kind of in over her head.

"Uhhhh.." started Vince

"I think that's a great idea. You three should talk more about your storylines." Said Shane.

"Yeah! Come on dad… please?" asked Stephanie trying not to look to suspicious.

"I guess so." Said Vince. He figured he could keep an eye on them and see what's REALLY going on.

"Are you sure?" asked Paul.

"Yeah it's fine. Just stick around here until we leave." Said Vince.

"Alright…thanks." Smiled Paul as he was excited to not only be going WITH Steph but none of the wrestlers ever got to fly in the private plane except for the ones getting paid over 1,000,000 a year.

So later that night they boarded the plane.

Randy made sure he was RIGHT beside Stephanie when they board so he could sit next to her. He was very jealous of Paul. Shane, Paul, and Stacy sat next to each other while Linda and Shane were sitting across the seat from Stephanie and Randy. A few hours had passed and it was about 3am. Stephanie then got a hell of an idea. She wanted Paul so bad so she figured she make an excuse to go to the bathroom… and she was going to signal to Paul to go in the backroom and pretend to go to sleep.

When no one was looking except Paul, Stephanie signaled for him to go to the back room to sleep. He knew she wanted to talk to him or something so he went along with it.

"Well guys….I got to hit the sack. I am exhausted." Said Paul.

"Alright Paul, you can take the room in the very back." Said Vince.

"Alright. Good night guys!" smiled Paul as he headed for the back.

Stephanie waited just a few minutes. She then got up.

"Where you going?" asked Vince.

"I got to use the bathroom." Said Stephanie. "I'll be right back."

So she headed to the bathroom, which was right next to the back bedroom. When no one was in sight she signaled for Paul to come in. He rushed in there and they closed and locked the door.

"We have to be really quiet so we don't get caught." Smiled Stephanie.

"What do you have in mind?" smiled Paul.

Stephanie pulled him in closer. And started kissing his soft luscious lips.

"Have you ever been a part of the mile high club?" giggled Stephanie.

"Are you serious??? You wanna???" asked Paul as he kind of giggled.

"Yeah but it has to be a quicky." laughed Stephanie.

So she took off his shirt and he unbuttoned hers. Their hearts were pounding. They spent about 10 minutes in the bathroom when suddenly Randy knocked on the door. He had went to peak in the back bedroom cause he had a suspicion that Paul was in the bathroom with her. Once he didn't see him in there he freaked but knew he couldn't say anything there because her family was there.

"Steph, you alright in there?" asked Randy.

"Oooh… yeah… umm.. I'll be out in a minute." Said Stephanie sounding as if she was fully pleasured.

Randy cringed. He KNEW what they were doing in there, and he couldn't say anything right then. It almost killed him.

"Alright…. Well… I'll be in bed when you get out..." said Randy as he wanted to punch Paul right in the face. How dare he bang Stephanie IN the bathroom of their family's plane KNOWING that she was dating Randy. What made it worse was Stephanie enjoyed ever second of it. He knew he was losing her and he just wasn't going to let that happen.

"You stay in here for a few seconds until I leave." Said Stephanie. "I'll see you in the morning" she smiled as she leaned in and kissed him goodnight. "I love you."

It kind of took Paul by surprise.

"I love you too." He said. "No screwing Randy" he joked.

Stephanie smiled and rolled her eyes. "Oh….here's my number. Txt me sometime."

She then walked out and went into their private bedroom that was next to Paul's. A few minutes later Paul went back to his room. He laid down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. He felt so… perfect. Everything once again felt perfect. He hadn't felt that way since the last day he saw Stephanie. She made him complete. Stephanie felt the same way. A few minutes later Paul could overhear them talking. The walls were pretty thin so he could hear everything.

"What took you so long?" asked Randy.

"I just had to brush my teeth and wash my face… stuff like that." smiled Stephanie.

"Oh I see." Said Randy. "So your STILL sleeping with that bear, even knowing that Paul has a girlfriend?" asked Randy as he saw her squeeze it tight and smile.

Paul remembered the teddy bear and was SHOCKED to hear she STILL slept with it. He thought for sure she tossed it out by now.

"Well Randy…even though we aren't together this bear is still special to me. I am attached." She said.

"I see." Said Randy as he looked kind of frustrated.

"Are you jealous of Paul?" joked Stephanie.

_*JEALOUS, he thought, you just banged him in the bathroom*._

"No! But I have every right to be. You sleep with his bear, you still have his locket, you talk about him non-stop, your face lights up when he's around, and you dream of him every night." said Randy.

Stephanie just sat there and looked down.

"Have you slept with him?" asked Randy.

"WHAT? No…of course not." Said Stephanie as she looked down. "Just back when I was 17."

Randy was rather disappointed that she had lied to his face, but then again he knew she would lie about it.

"I don't want you to be alone with him, understand?" asked Randy.

Stephanie looked up at him kind of weird.

"Randy, we are in a storyline together." Said Stephanie. "There will be some times we are alone to work on our lines."

"That's fine… but I don't want you in a room with him alone." Demanded Randy.

"Well…. Someone is COMPLETELY jealous." Said Stephanie as she turned the other way to lay down on the bed.

"Stephanie…I mean it. I am not going to lose you to him." Said Randy as he turned her over.

"Ok…nothing is going to happen. Calm down." Said Stephanie as she looked at him kind of concerned.

They then laid down to go to sleep. Paul had heard and already knew he was a bit controlling and he didn't like it. He knew Stephanie was naïve and innocent and would take it.

The next morning they arrived in LA. Randy and Paul didn't say a word to each other the whole day that they were promoting. Stephanie felt kind of awkward being around Paul with Randy there. She knew how jealous he was of him. The day finally went by and they all were about to leave.

"Alright everyone load back into the plane and we'll head home for the week." Said Vince.

"Uhhh… I'm actually going to Orlando…"said Paul.

"Why?" asked Stephanie before Vince could say anything.

"Well that's where my home is." Smiled Paul.

"You live in Orlando? No wonder I couldn't find you." Laughed Stephanie. "Why did you move there?"

"Well I moved there years ago to train at the FCW in Orlando. Now that I made it to WWE I guess I don't have to live way down in Florida. I've been thinking of moving." Said Paul.

"…move where?" asked Stephanie looking at him kind of concerned.

"Uhh…I don't know… maybe closer to my parents in Connecticut." Said Paul.

Stephanie smiled. "Oh."

"Well we can fly you over there, not a problem." Said Vince.

"Are you sure?" asked Paul.

"Yeah… it's only about an hour difference." Said Vince.

"Ok great. Thank you very much!" smiled Paul.

Everyone went and got into the plane and they took off to Orlando. Stephanie and Paul got to taking on the way there and were playing cards.

"So when are you going to look for a home?" asked Stephanie.

"Uhh well…I guess I need to go ahead and do that. I just got to find out how much money I have to spend for hotels for a week or so….until I can find one. I don't think I have all that extra money for expenses right this second.

"Oh well… you can always stay in our guest house…I mean if it's only going to be a week or so….I'm sure dad would have no problem with that." said Stephanie as she looked at Vince.

"I'm ok with it." Said Vince.

"Really? That would be VERY helpful." Said Paul.

"Yeah, no problem." Said Vince. "…you want to go ahead and fly down with us to Connecticut for this week?"

"…I would love to…only I don't have any clothes…just my wrestling gear in my bag." Said Paul.

Stephanie quickly spoke up. "Well…you could borrow some of Randy's…ya'll about the same size…or I could take you shopping….or I mean you can go shopping…I'll just give you some money." she said as everyone looked at her kind of funny.

"WHAT?...just trying to help the man out." said Stephanie as she looked at everyone like they were nuts.

"Well I wouldn't ask you to do that…" said Paul.

"Actually I can go ahead and pay you early this week I guess… you just can't tell anyone I did that." laughed Vince.

"Ok great! As long as that's ok." Smiled Paul.

"Yeah, no problem. I can go ahead and give you the 10,000 now and you'll be good to go until the end of the month." Said Vince.

"That would be grrreat. Thanks so much, Vince!" said Paul.

"No problem." Said Vince. "So you want to go ahead and fly with us to Connecticut?"

"Yeah…I guess so." Smiled Paul.

Stephanie smiled and was happy he was going to be staying with them a week. She was feeling all warm and fuzzy inside.


	26. Chapter 26

The plane ride home went by fast and they arrived home the next afternoon at 5pm. Paul felt kind of weird going home with the MCMAHON family. He felt intimidated.

"Alright Shane can you show Paul the guest house and get him all settled in?" asked Vince.

"Sure pops….come on Paul." Said Shane.

"Uhhh… I can show him." Smiled Stephanie.

"Actually Steph, we need to unpack..." said Randy feeling jealous again.

"We have all night to unpack… you can come with me…come on." Said Stephanie.

So Randy followed her and Paul to the Guest house that was behind the pool area.

"You still have this pool and slide, huh?" asked Paul kind of forgetting Randy was there.

Stephanie laughed. "Sure do. I haven't been on it in awhile."

"Steph… me and you were just on it the other week." Said Randy

"Oh yeah.." said Stephanie.

So they walked inside the guest house.

"WOW…very nice." Said Paul.

"Yeah! I decorated it with my mom years ago." Smiled Stephanie.

"I can tell…you got the touch of pink." Laughed Paul.

Stephanie smiled.

Randy felt the two flirting and could not stand it.

"Ok so let's let him unpack." Said Randy.

"He doesn't have anything to unpack." Laughed Stephanie.

Paul smiled. "Yeah I got to go shopping in the morning."

"You should go to Men's Fitness…they have the BEST men's clothing." said Stephanie.

"Thanks for the tip." Smiled Paul.

"Alright come on Steph.." said Randy as he grabbed her hand.

"Well if you need anything at all…just come on in through the back sliding doors. You'll need to come get you a few snacks and drinks to put in your mini fridge." Smiled Stephanie. "Oh…and the towels are in the hallway closet…and umm…what else…" laughed Stephanie.

"He's good to go Steph…come on." Said Randy.

"Ok…well um…just come inside and get me if you need anything…and come on in the kitchen around 8am if you want some breakfast." Smiled Stephanie.

"Do you eat breakfast?" asked Paul.

"Yeah! I'll be up for breakfast." Smiled Stephanie.

"Ok great. See you tomorrow." Smiled Paul.

"Ok…good night." Smiled Stephanie.

Her and Randy walked back to her room and shut the door.

"Geez Steph…could you be anymore flirty with him!" said Randy.

"What are you talking about." Laughed Stephanie.

"Nevermind…" said Randy as he started unpacking his bag.

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Well…I'm going to take a shower."

"Want me to join?" smirked Randy.

"Not until marriage sweetheart….you know I have high morals."

_*SURE you do, thought Randy. You can screw Paul but you can't screw me*_

"Just asking." Smirked Randy.

Stephanie then went into the shower and turned the hot water on. It got steamy in there in a matter of minutes. Randy couldn't help but feel betrayed. He thought if she could screw Paul then why couldn't they make love? Out of the 3 years they dated he not once saw her naked. He only could dream about it. He knew she had to have a perfect body. She worked out all the time. He saw her stomach and KNEW she had a perfect stomach. This time he was a little too curious. He quietly turned the doorknob and saw that Stephanie had not locked it. He opened it quietly to see if she was looking. She had the music playing and wasn't even paying attention. The shower was KIND OF see-through. He watched her as she washed her hair and washed her body. He was so turned on by watching her. He had never seen a girl so into shape. She had the most perfect slim body he had ever seen. He wanted so bad to join her but knew he had to wait. He then slowly shut the door and went back to packing.

After Stephanie was done she dried herself off and folded the towel around her and her hair was damp. She then walked into the room to get her clothes.

"Oh here…I picked you some nighties to wear." Smiled Randy.

"Thank you." Smiled Stephanie as she went back into the bathroom to put them on.

A few minutes later she blow dried her hair straight and got her nighties on. She then came out to see Randy watching some tv.

"I'm going to get a snack. You want anything?" asked Stephanie.

"Yeah…maybe some chips." Smiled Randy.

"Ok…be back in a minute." Smiled Stephanie.

While Stephanie was downstairs, Randy heard Stephanie's phone get a txt message. He grabbed her phone and read it.

**Hey sweetheart.**

**What are you doing? I am bored out of my mind.**

**I wish you could get away from Randy and come see me for a minute. **

**You think maybe tonight you can sneak over? ;)**

**-Paul-**

"Oh no he didn't…that son of a…" whispered Randy as he heard Stephanie coming up the stairs. He deleted the message and quickly sat her phone back down.

"Ok…here you go." Smiled Stephanie as she opened her door and walked in.

"Thanks babe." Smiled Randy.

So Randy sat there all night until Stephanie finally went to sleep at 2am. He didn't want her sneaking out there when he was asleep. He tried to sleep but was too afraid she'd wake up in the middle of the night and head on over to "visit" him. It was finally 6am and he JUST went to sleep.

7am came and Stephanie's alarm went off. She noticed Randy was still asleep so she got up and got dressed in name brand lowrise jeans with a plain white tank top. She looked sexy in it. She was HOPING to take Paul shopping, just the two of them but knew she couldn't tell Randy. Once she got her hair brushed and make-up on, she went downstairs hoping to see Paul.

"Good morning Steph! What are you doing up so early?" asked Vince.

"I just wanted to join you guys for breakfast." Smiled Stephanie.

"Where's Randy?" asked Linda.

"He's surprisingly still sleeping." Said Stephanie.

"So did Paul get settled in?" asked Shane.

"Yeah…I took care of him." She said.

"I'm sure you did..." smirked Shane. "So uhh…where is he? Is he going to join us for breakfast?

"I don't know…I told him yesterday he could join us…maybe he's still sleeping…..actually I'll go check." She said as she got up.

"Well don't wake him up." Said Vince.

"I'm not…" said Stephanie.

So she walked over there to the guest house. She opened the door and it was unlocked. She slowly opened it.

"Paul…are you up yet?" she yelled as she saw the bathroom door open.

"Oh hey Steph!" smiled Paul. "I was just on my way to breakfast. Have you ate yet?"

"Not yet…I wanted to come see if you were awake." She smiled.

"Did you get my txt last night?" asked Paul.

"…Uhh…no. What did you txt?" asked Stephanie.

"I asked if you wanted to sneak over in the middle of the night." Laughed Paul.

"Well Randy didn't fall asleep until LATE. I mean we were up until 2am then I fell asleep…then I woke up at 4am and he was just laying there. He's asleep now…I'm guessing he didn't get any sleep last night." Said Stephanie.

"Good… so you think you might want to come to breakfast with me and then take me shopping?" smiled Paul.

"Yeah… sounds good." Smiled Stephanie. "Let me grab my purse and I'll meet you at the car." She smiled.

"Ok!" smiled Paul.

Stephanie walked back in and went upstairs to grab her purse. She then went downstairs to the kitchen.

"So is he awake?" asked Shane.

"Yeah… I'm taking him to one of my favorite men's clothing stores so he can get a few outfits." She smiled.

"He can just take my car on up there." Said Vince.

"Well… he wants me to go so he can have some opinions on how it looks." Said Stephanie.

"How is Randy going to take that?" asked Vince.

"Well he should be fine… I don't plan on telling him." Smiled Stephanie.

"Well what happens when he finds you two gone?" asked Shane.

"Just tell him I ran some errands." Said Stephanie. "It's no big deal… I'm just taking him shopping…but you know how jealous Randy is." Said Stephanie.

"Alright Steph… you two better behave." Said Vince looking at Stephanie really serious.

"Of course." Said Stephanie as she headed out the door.

So she then headed for the car. Vince happened to be by the kitchen window as he was washing his plate. He noticed Paul standing out by the cars and then Stephanie walked out and they went and got in her car and left.

"So where you want to eat?" asked Stephanie.

"It's up to you." Smiled Paul.

"Well you're the one who said you wanted to go out and eat. You pick." Laughed Stephanie.

"Ok…umm… how about Wafflehouse?" asked Paul.

"Sounds good. I haven't been there in a couple years." Smiled Stephanie.

So they arrived at Wafflehouse and ate. They talked a lot about the old days and just catched up. This was the first time they had been alone.

"Alright you ready to go shopping?" asked Stephanie.

"Uh oh… I forgot to ask your dad about paying me." said Paul.

"Oh no problem… he'll pay me back." Smiled Stephanie.

"Are you sure?" asked Paul.

"Yeah." Laughed Stephanie.

So they arrived at Men's Fitness. Stephanie knew he would love it. It had all the fitness clothes that wrestlers wore.

"O.M.G Steph! This is DEFINITELY my kind of place. Look at this!" said Paul.

"I know! I'm good." Laughed Stephanie.

So Paul picked out quite a few outfits to try on.

"Ok…now go in there and change and come out and show me all of them." Smiled Stephanie.

"Yes ma'm." Laughed Paul.

So after showing her all of the outfits they agreed on 7 outfits. They then went to the front to pay for them.

"Man…you are going to be smokin! I wish Randy would shop here. Their clothes are sexy." Laughed Stephanie.

"Yeah…about Randy. I don't like him." Said Paul.

"How come?" asked Stephanie.

"For one he is controlling…two he is wayyy too jealous….three he can be a dick…four he is.." said Paul as Stephanie interrupted him.

"How do you know he is controlling?" asked Stephanie.

"The way he was bossing you around that night in the plane. I heard him…and I didn't like it." Said Paul. "You NEED to leave him." Said Paul.

"I know… but how am I going to break his heart? I've always been a softy when it comes to hurting someone." Said Stephanie.

"Do you love him?" asked Paul.

The question kind of took Stephanie by surprise.

"No… you've been the only one I love." Said Stephanie.

"Then who cares what him or anyone else thinks…if you don't love him, your wasting your time." Said Paul. "Have you ever slept with him?" asked Paul.

"Nope." Said Stephanie. "You're the only one." She smiled.

"Well shit Steph…I'll tell him it's over if you want me too." Said Paul

They both started laughing.

"It's ok…I'll do it…just give me some time." Smiled Stephanie.

"Ok." Smiled Paul.

So they went back home.


	27. Chapter 27

Stephanie and Paul then walked inside and saw everyone in the living room. It was 11am.

"Hey guys!" said Stephanie.

"Hey!" smiled Shane. "Can you believe Randy is still sleeping?!"

"I think he went to bed pretty late." Said Stephanie.

"Oh. I've never seen him sleep past 9am." Laughed Shane. "So did you find anything Paul?"

"Yeah… the store was amazing. I could have bought the whole store." Joked Paul.

"Yeah Men's Fitness is a great store." Said Vince.

"So what are you guys going to do all day?" asked Stephanie.

"I'm leaving in 30 minutes to play basketball with some college friends." Said Shane.

"I've got some business to attend to in an hour." Said Vince.

"Is mom going?" asked Stephanie.

"No." said Vince.

"What about you?" asked Shane.

"Hmm… I figured I'd lay out today and get a little sun." smiled Stephanie.

"What about you Paul?" asked Shane.

"Well… I guess one day of laziness wouldn't hurt. I think I'll join Steph." Smiled Paul.

"Great… let's go." Smiled Stephanie. "You got some swimming trunks?"

"No.. but I can use some shorts or something." Said Paul.

"Nah… I'll get you some of Randy's." said Stephanie.

"Uhh.. you sure he wont mind?" asked Paul.

"Even if he did, who cares." Laughed Stephanie as she went up to get them.

Paul was standing there with Vince and Shane.

"So you guys have been spending a lot of time together." Said Vince.

"Not really…" said Paul trying to steer the conversation somewhere else.

"I've been watching you two and you two seem really close." Said Vince as he was looking down at his morning newspaper.

"Well were great friends." Smiled Paul.

"What's this about a girlfriend?" asked Shane.

"Oh I don't have one." Said Paul.

"I didn't think so." Laughed Shane.

"You do know that my daughter is NOT to date wrestlers – PERIOD." Said Vince.

"Oh yes sir. She told me that." said Paul.

"So you two haven't been hooking up or anything right?" asked a serious Vince.

"No sir." Said Paul.

"Ok good." Said Vince as he continued with his newspaper.

Paul gave Shane a funny face. Shane smiled.

"Alright… here you go." Smiled Stephanie.

"Thank you." Smiled Paul.

Stephanie was wearing her favorite bikini. It was a costume made. It was solid white with pink hearts on it.

A few minutes later Paul got changed in his guest house and came out. Stephanie was already laying out.

"Oh hey… can you grab two towels out of the closet please?" smiled Stephanie.

"No problem." Smiled Paul.

A few seconds later he returned.

"Here you go." Smiled Paul.

"Thank you." Smiled Stephanie.

"Nice bikini! Very cute." Smiled Paul.

"Thank you. It's my favorite. It's kind of funny seeing you in Randy's trunks." Laughed Stephanie.

"I can't wait to see the look on his face when he walks out here and see's us two." Said Paul.

"Well he's going to have to get over it. I can have guy friends in my life." Said Stephanie.

"Yeah…only we aren't really friends." Laughed Paul.

"Well he doesn't know that…but he sure is jealous of you for some reason. I think it has to do with that Teddy Bear. …and the fact that I once told him how much I loved you. I cried myself to sleep that night talking about you." Said Stephanie as she looked him in the eyes.

"Really?" asked Paul looking kind of sad.

"Yeah… so I guess he KNOWS how much I love you…and that's why he is so jealous." Said Stephanie.

"Well before he gets up…you wanna hit the slide?" smiled Paul.

"We got to be really careful." Said Stephanie. "I don't want dad thinking anything. Just relax and wait until dad leaves. I could care less what Randy thinks."

"Ok!" smiled Paul.

"You want a drink?" asked Stephanie.

"Sure. What you have in mind?" asked Paul.

"I'll call up Betty and ask her to bring the menu." Said Stephanie as she grabbed her phone.

"Betty?" asked Paul.

"She helps us out with running things around here. I don't like to use the word "maid" because she is a good friend." Smiled Stephanie.

So she called her up and she came down there and they ordered two drinks.

"I'll have a banana daiquiri with just a little alcohol." Smiled Stephanie.

"I'll have the same." Smiled Paul.

"Your ordering a fruity drink?" laughed Stephanie.

"So…I've never even had a banana daiquiri." Laughed Paul.

"You'll love it!" smiled Stephanie.

"OOH Betty…can you please let me know when dad leaves?" smiled Stephanie.

"Sure. No problem." Smiled Betty.

"Thanks!" smiled Stephanie.

Meanwhile….

"You think anything is going on between them?" asked Vince.

"Nah… she's with Randy remember?" said Shane. "I mean I'm sure she cares about him, and that's why she's always so happy around him. Deep down you know she'll always love him. She just knows she has no choice but to move on. Besides… I think she would rather be friends then not having him in her life." Said Shane.

"Yeah…" said Vince. "Well… I got to go. I'll talk to you later. Keep your eyes on those two." Said Vince.

"Sure thing." Said Shane.

Shane then walked out by the pool where they were laying out.

"Ok… dad's gone." Said Shane.

"So…" said Stephanie.

"But you still have to worry about Randy and mom spotting you." Laughed Shane.

"What time is it?" asked Stephanie.

"Uhh… it's 12pm." Said Shane.

"Randy should be getting up soon." Said Stephanie. "Oh Shane…make him go away." Laughed Stephanie.

"You don't love him do you?" asked Shane.

"Who Randy?" asked Stephanie.

"Yeah…" said Shane.

Stephanie sat there a minute.

"No she does not. She loves me." laughed Paul.

Shane and Stephanie started laughing.

"Well I got to go… you two be careful." Said Shane as he gave them a look.

"Alright… you ready to get in?" asked Paul.

"Yeah." Smiled Stephanie. "Which one you want to do first?"

"The slide." Laughed Paul.

"Oh course." Laughed Stephanie.

So they went up on the slide and got ready to go down. Randy had gotten up and looked around for Stephanie. He then saw them about to go down. Stephanie was sitting in front of Paul and Paul's legs were wrapped around Stephanie. He watched as they went down making a huge splash. He was pissed. He then walked out.

"Uh oh." Whispered Paul.

"What?" said Stephanie as she turned and saw Randy. "Shit."

"Hey babe." Smiled Stephanie.

"What are you doing?" asked Randy.

"Just laying out and hanging by the pool. You want to join us?" asked Stephanie.

"Oh I don't want to interrupt anything." Said Randy as he walked back inside.

"Oh great." Said Stephanie. "I'll be right back." Said Stephanie.

She walked inside and saw him in the kitchen.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Stephanie.

"What's wrong with ME? Steph… you are spending WAY to much time with him." Said Randy.

"Randy…were good friends, just because we are together doesn't mean I can't have male friends. You have to stop being so jealous." Said Stephanie.

"JEALOUS? He's the only one you've ever slept with…you wont even sleep with me…you are ALWAYS flirting with him…god knows if I ever fell asleep at night you'd jump to the opportunity to sneak out and see him in the middle of the night if you catch my drift." Said Randy.

"Randy I was 17 when that happened…I was a child. I was wild and crazy. I actually have high standards now." Said Stephanie.

"Oh yeah Steph...sure…do you consider banging him in your family's plane "high standards?" asked Randy.

Stephanie sat there a second not knowing what to say.

"What?" she asked.

"Yeah… I know all about it. I went and checked his room and he wasn't there…then I called out to you and you were sounding as if you were fully pleasured. I know it happened in that bathroom…that's why you look 20 minutes in there." Said Randy. "And I'm telling you right now… if you don't stop the flirting between you two, your father will know about this." He said.

"..are you threatening me?" asked Stephanie.

"No...not at all. It's a promise." Said Randy looking dead serious.

Stephanie got so angry she walked away and walked back outside to Paul.

"You alright?" asked Paul.

"He knows what happened that night in the plane…and he said if we don't stop flirting he will tell dad." Said Stephanie.

"WHAT?" asked Paul.

"I got to get away from him to cool off….he pissed me off." Said Stephanie.

"That's a good idea." Said Paul.

"I'm going to ride up to the store or something for a little while. Why don't you go ahead and get dressed and start looking for a home." Smiled Stephanie.

"Good idea…I guess I could get started on that" smiled Paul. "Just don't get too upset over him…just ride around until you feel better." Said Paul.

Randy then came out and called her.

"Ok… I'll see you later." Smiled Stephanie.

Stephanie went back inside. She passed Randy and went upstairs to her room.

"Uh Steph…I was speaking to you." Said Randy.

"I'm leaving. I'll be back later." Said Stephanie.

"Well…where you going?" asked Randy.

"None of your business, that's where." Said Stephanie getting really upset.

Randy got pissed and pushed her on the bed. Stephanie looked up at him in shock.

"Look I'm sorry but you are cheating on me…how do you think that makes me feel?" asked Randy.

Stephanie then walked downstairs.

"When will you be back?" asked Randy

"In a little while." Said Stephanie as she felt a little afraid of making him angry.

Once she got in her car and drove off, Randy headed straight for Paul's guest house. He knocked on the door and Paul answered it.

"Can I help you?" asked Paul as he gave him a evil look.

"I know what you did with Steph on her fathers plane…and I am here to tell you right now you two are to NOT see each other in private again. She is MY girlfriend and I am going to marry her…so get over it." Said Randy.

"Oh is that so?" asked Paul as he smiled.

"Yeah…and also…lose her number, cause if she gets anymore txt messages from you I'll forward them straight to Vince." Said Randy

"Well let me tell you something… you better stop this controlling shit…cause if I hear this going on one more time, your ass is mine." Said Paul.

Randy didn't say a word. He just walked away. An hour later Stephanie returned and she had cooled off.


	28. Chapter 28

"Hey baby…what did you get?" asked Randy

"Just a few groceries." Said Stephanie.

"Look…I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I kind of lost my temper. I apologize." Said Randy.

"It's ok." Said Stephanie as she was putting the groceries away.

He walked up and gave her a kiss.

Paul stayed in his room most of the day and Stephanie just watched TV in the living room. No one really spoke to each other. Vince and Shane arrived back home around 4pm. Linda was making dinner in the kitchen so Stephanie walked in there when she was alone.

"You need any help mom?" asked Stephanie.

"Sure honey…you can cut up some potatoes." Smiled Linda.

Stephanie started peeling potatoes.

"Is everything alright dear?" asked Linda.

"Yeah…I'm fine." Said Stephanie.

"You seem kind of down." Said Linda.

"Nah." Said Stephanie.

"Well Christmas is in five months…anything you want in particular?" asked Linda.

"Yeah." Said Stephanie as she thought of Paul.

"…and that is?" asked Linda.

Stephanie then stopped peeling potatoes and looked at Linda.

"Have you ever had someone try and take away something that meant more to you then life itself?" asked Stephanie.

"Paul?" asked Linda.

"Mom please don't tell dad…" she said.

"I wont. But you know your dad wont let you date him as long as either of you are in the business." Said Linda.

"Mom…I have went through hell trying to be with him…fate brung us back together and now we have to climb yet another wall to be together…its not fair." Said Stephanie.

"You don't love Randy do you?" asked Linda.

"…no…Paul is the only one I love. I mean I care about Randy but I don't think it'll ever go past the friendship thing." Said Stephanie as she continued to peel potatoes.

Just then Randy walked in and they stopped talking.

"Sorry…did I interrupt?" smiled Randy.

"No…your fine." Smiled Linda.

"I'm going to go lay out the food." Said Stephanie as she walked back into the living-room.

"Is she mad at me?" asked Randy.

"No, not at all." Smiled Linda.

"Ok good." Smiled Randy as he walked back into the living-room.

Just then Paul walked inside.

"Hey Paul! You wanna join us for dinner? It'll be another hour." Said Vince.

"Sure! That would be great. What are you guys making?" asked Paul.

"Hmm I don't know… what is Linda making Steph?" asked Vince.

"My favorite dish, steak and rice and some potatoes." She said.

"Sounds good." Smiled Paul.

Later it was time for dinner. No one was really talking. Randy was sitting next to Stephanie and Paul was sitting next to Shane across the table.

"So why is everyone so quiet?" asked Vince.

Everyone looked around at each other.

"Well… I just don't have anything to say tonight I guess." Said Randy.

"Well Paul…when are you going to look for a place?" asked Vince.

"Tomorrow morning." Smiled Paul.

"That's good. Keep us updated." Smiled Vince.

"So have you picked out a location yet?" asked Shane.

"Yeah… somewhere here in Connecticut." Said Paul.

Dinner went by rather quickly. Stephanie never got to talk to Paul because Randy was always right up under her. She just went and laid down and went to sleep.

The week went by rather quickly and it was Saturday night around 6pm. Everyone was in the living-room eating when Paul came in.

"Hey Paul! Where you been?" asked Shane.

"Well I finally found the PERFECT little apartment today." Said Paul.

"Where is it?" asked Stephanie.

"It's like 20 minutes from here." Said Paul.

"Cool." Said Stephanie. "What does it look like?"

"It's a white building and it's very nice inside. It's 2 bedrooms 1 bath." He said

"Well congratulations! I'm glad you finally found a place." Said Vince.

"Thanks." Smiled Paul.

The night went by…then weeks…then months. It was finally December. Paul had moved into his apartment by then. They continued their storyline together but kept it cool so that no one would get suspicious of them. After Raw they all headed back home. Paul went to his house.

"So Stephanie this week you and Paul have a meeting with Rick Stone about your storylines and you also have a private meeting with Darryl for creative writing. You HAVE to go to it." Said Vince.

"Ok…when is it?" asked Stephanie.

"Wednesday morning…and Thursday morning." Said Vince.

"Ok no problem!" said Stephanie.

An hour later Randy got a call. A few minutes later he walked back in there and looked pale.

"Are you ok Randy?" asked Stephanie.

"My cousin Becky just died." Said Randy.

"I'm so sorry Randy." Said Vince.

"What happened?" asked Stephanie.

"She was in a car accident. I have to fly up to New Jersey right now. I'll be back in a few days." Said Randy.

"Oh Randy… I wish I could come but I have this important meeting." Said Stephanie.

"It's ok…I understand." Said Randy as he went upstairs and packed.

He then came back downstairs and was heading for the door.

"Let me help you." Said Stephanie as she grabbed a bag and carried it to the car.

"Alright I love you Steph…I'll be back on Friday." Said Randy.

"Ok… I love you too. Be careful." Said Stephanie. "I'll call you."

They hugged and he left. Stephanie went back in the house.

"Is he ok?" asked Shane.

"Yeah… he'll be fine." Said Stephanie.

Stephanie txt'd Paul and asked if she could come over. He gave her the directions.

"I am going to go over to Stacy's…I'll be back tomorrow." Said Stephanie.

"Stacy's? You haven't been to her house in awhile." Said Shane.

"I know…that's why I am going." Laughed Stephanie as she walked upstairs to her room. Shane followed.

"I know what your doing.." said Shane. "You think now that Randy is gone your gonna spend the week with Paul." He said.

"Ok…busted." Said Stephanie.

"Why don't you just break it off with Randy?" said Shane.

"I am…I'm just a softy when it comes to that…besides…I didn't want dad to come suspicious." Said Stephanie.

"Well no need to stay with him when your in love with another man. What does Paul think about you and Randy?" asked Shane.

"He hates him." Laughed Stephanie.

"Why?" asked Shane.

"He thinks he's rude and too jealous." said Stephanie.

"You serious need to just stop leading Randy on and end it." Said Shane.

"I am…as soon as Christmas is over…which is in like 2 weeks." Said Stephanie.

"Nice…atlease you are waiting until AFTER Christmas." Said Shane.

"Well…I'll see you tomorrow sometime." Smiled Stephanie.

"Alright…you behave now." Said Shane.

"Right." Laughed Stephanie.

So she got in her car and drove over to Paul's house. She hated to lie to everyone but it was the ONLY way to be with Paul. She drove 20 minutes and finally found his apartment. It was nice. She got out of her car and walked up and knocked on the door.

"Hey Stephanie! Come on in!" smiled Paul.

"Well Randy is gone until Friday so it looks like we have some time to ourselves." Smiled Stephanie.

"Finally." Joked Paul.

Stephanie smiled. They both sat on the couch a minute and didn't say anything.

"So... are you scared?" Asked Paul.

"Not really… maybe a little nervous. Are you?" asked Stephanie.

"Just a little nervous." Smiled Paul. "Are you ready now?" asked Paul.

"…yes." Smiled Stephanie.

Paul went over and picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. He gently laid her down.

"Do you want to be with me forever?" asked Stephanie

"….oh course. Forever." Said Paul. "Do you want to be with me forever?"

"Yes." Smiled Stephanie as she started to cry.

"What's wrong?" asked Paul.

"I just feel so lucky to have you in my life…but so scared at the same time. I don't know what's going to happen when I break it off with Randy…and I don't know if my father will ever let us be together." Cried Stephanie.

"Even if I have to QUIT WWE, then he'll have no reason to say no." said Paul.

"I just want him to walk me down the isle and give me away to YOU…and just be happy for me, you know?" said Stephanie as she stopped crying.

"Yeah… maybe one day he will. Once Randy's out of the picture I'm sure he can get to know me better." Smiled Paul.

"I hope so… cause I am never leaving you again." Said Stephanie as she grabbed him close.''

They spent a beautiful night together. They made love all night long until the sun came up. Paul woke up at noon. He saw that Stephanie was sleeping. He tip-toed to the kitchen and made them some breakfast. He made the same dish he made for her many years ago. Stephanie woke up smelling it. She got up and put one of his t-shirts on and headed for the kitchen.

"What you making?" smiled Stephanie.

"Your favorite." Smiled Paul.

"It smells delicious." Said Stephanie.

They sat down and ate. The day went by so quickly and Stephanie had to get going. She planned to spend the whole week with him. She just had those morning appointments with the head staff of WWE.


	29. Chapter 29

The week went by rather quickly. Too quickly for Stephanie. The meetings were a success. Friday morning came and it was 10am. Paul and Stephanie were laying in bed watching tv when her cell rang.

"Hello?" said Stephanie.

"Hey babe. How have you been?" asked Randy.

"Oh hey Randy…I've been ok." Said Stephanie.

Paul rolled his eyes and was mocking Randy. He made Stephanie start laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Randy.

"Oh nothing…just Shane being a goofball." Joked Stephanie.

"Oh." Said Randy. "So what you been doing all week?"

"I had a few meetings to go to…they went pretty well. How are things down there?" asked Stephanie.

"Everyone is kind of shaking up. But their fine." Said Randy.

"…and how are you?" asked Stephanie.

"I'm ok…just cant wait to get back home and see you." Said Randy.

"Yeah…" said Stephanie. "So when are you coming back?"

"Later tonight…it'll be around midnight." Said Randy.

"Oh ok…well have a safe trip!" said Stephanie.

"Thanks…I'll see you tonight." Said Randy.

"Ok...bye." said Stephanie.

"Bye." Said Randy.

Stephanie started laughing. "You are so goofy."

"What did he want?" asked Paul.

"Just letting me know he'll be back tonight around midnight." Said Stephanie.

"Awesome…so we have a little more time." Said Paul.

"Yep." Smiled Stephanie.

"When are you going to leave him?" asked Paul.

"Right after Christmas." Said Stephanie.

"Why AFTER?" asked Paul.

"I don't want to DUMP him BEFORE Christmas. That would be heartless." She said.

"Well….that means about 2 weeks left together." Said Paul.

"Yep." Said Stephanie.

So the day went by pretty fast. It was 9pm. It was still early and Stephanie didn't plan on going back home until 11pm. Her and Paul were making love one more time before she had to leave.

Little did they know, Randy arrived home around 8:30pm.

"Hey Randy!" said Vince.

"Hey! Where's Stephanie?" asked Randy.

"She's been at Stacy's all week." Said Vince.

"Oh really….ok...well I'm going to go surprise her." Said Randy.

So he drove over to Stacy's. She answered the door.

"Oh…hey Randy. What's up?" asked Stacy.

"Hey girl… is Stephanie here?" asked Randy.

"Nope." Said Stacy.

"Really?...well…Vince said she's been staying here all week." Said Randy.

"Umm.. nope. I haven't seen her since Monday." Said Stacy.

"Oh. Ok…. Well… do you happen to know Paul's new address?" asked Randy.

"Uhhh… I don't think so." Said Stacy.

"Yes you do…come on give it to me." said Randy.

"I don't think Paul would want me to." Said Stacy.

"Come on Stace…I want to surprise her." Said Randy as he acted all sexy with that smile.

Stacy had always thought Randy was drop dead gorgeous and for some reason she couldn't say no.

"Ok…but don't tell anyone I gave it to you." Laughed Stacy.

"I wont" smiled Randy.

So she wrote it down and gave it to him.

"Thanks Stace." Smiled Randy as he winked at her and went back to his car.

"No problem." Smiled Stacy.

So Randy drove over there and finally found the place. Sure enough Stephanie's car was parked in the driveway.

"Oh hell no." said Randy as he got out of his car. "This is ending right now."

He walked up to the door and started banging. Stephanie and Paul jumped up.

"Who the hell is that?" asked Stephanie looking at Paul kind of funny.

"I don't know but they better stop banging so hard." Said Paul as they got dressed really quick. Stephanie through on a t-shirt and walked behind Paul.

Paul then opened the door.

"What are you doing with my girl?" asked a furious Randy as he noticed Stephanie in nothing but a T-shirt. His jaw dropped.

"Stephanie…what the hell are you doing??" he asked. "I leave to go to my COUSINS funeral and you spend the week SLEEPING with this jackass??!!" said Randy as he kind of exploded.

"HEY…chill out." Said Paul.

"Don't tell me to CHILL OUT…. No… its over between you two RIGHT NOW. I am telling Vince about this." Said Randy.

"Randy…please don't." said Stephanie as she started crying.

"Go get your clothes on…were leaving." Said Randy.

Stephanie went and got her clothes on.

"I'm telling you right now….you better stop controlling her. She'll do what she wants." Said Paul.

"Yeah and right now she's coming home with ME…her boyfriend." Said Randy.

"She doesn't even like you man." Said Paul.

"You better get out of my face." Said Randy.

"Guys…stop. Come on Randy.." said Stephanie.

"Steph… you don't have to go with him." Said Paul.

"If you don't want Vince knowing about this you better. I want to talk to you." Said Randy.

"Come on…" said Stephanie as she walked out the door.

Randy walked out with her and Paul watched them drive off. He was acting like an idiot so about 10 minutes after they had left, he left to go over to Vince's. He knew this was it. He was going to tell Vince how much of an asshole Randy was. The worst that could happen is him losing his job, but he didn't care. As long as he had Stephanie he was happy.

The whole way Randy was yelling at Stephanie. Stephanie at this point was afraid of him. She thought he might actually hurt her. He already pushed her on the bed. She didn't say anything… she just sat there and took it. They finally arrived home and everyone was busy in the kitchen so he took her upstairs. Stephanie at this point was terrified to go into that room alone with him. He was acting crazy. He had a lot of rage. Once they got in there he shut the door and locked it. He looked at her evil and she knew she was in trouble. She sat on the bed and she started crying. Randy was pacing back in forth around the room.

"I'm sorry…I..I didn't mean…" said Stephanie as Randy interrupted her.

"Oh don't give me that crap…you knew exactly what you were doing." Said Randy.

"Well then why don't we just break up." Said Stephanie softly trying not to make him anymore angry then what he was.

"Break-up? You want to BREAK-UP? Oh no… I am not letting that jackass have you…if I cant have you then no one will…you got that?" said Randy as he became more furious.

Stephanie just sat there.

"I SAID DO YOU GOT THAT!?" yelled Randy.

"yes." Cried Stephanie.

"So… how did it feel to make love to him? Good I bet, huh? I've been with you 4 years and you can't sleep with me yet because of your morals…what a joke." Said a furious Randy.

"I.I..I'm sorry." Said Stephanie as she continued crying.

"Sorry? Your sorry, huh?" laughed a furious Randy.

He then walked over to her and slapped her right in the face. She really started crying then. She was terrified. He jumped on top of her and was grabbing her hands and kissing her body. She just laid there scared to death. Meanwhile….

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Vince rushed to the door and opened it.

"Paul? What are you doing here?" asked Vince as Shane and Linda came walking out of the kitchen.

"Vince, Randy might hurt Stephanie." Said Paul.

"WHAT?" asked Vince and Shane.

"I'll explain later… I just want to go up there and make sure she's ok." Said Paul.

"Randy wouldn't ever physically harm her." Said Vince.

"Oh yes he would…" said Paul.

So they all rushed up there. They heard Stephanie crying and Vince started freaking out along with Paul and Shane. Paul started banging on the door.

"RANDY OPEN THE DOOR...NOW!" yelled Paul.

Randy freaked out and quickly got off of Stephanie. He was pacing around wondering what to do…and then he heard Vince.

"RANDY…open this door NOW…." Yelled Vince.

He had no choice…so he opened the door. Paul pushed the door and pushed Randy and ran up to Stephanie. She was laying on the bed. She leaned up when she saw him.

"Are you ok? What did he do?" asked Paul.

"I didn't do anything…what are you talking about?" asked Randy.

Vince and Paul then noticed the red mark on her cheek.

"You son of a bitch… you hit my daughter?" asked Vince as he gave him the most EVIL look.

"Did he hit you?" asked Paul.

"He…slapped me." said Stephanie as she was crying.

Paul turned right around and went up to Randy and nailed his ass right in the face. Randy went down.

"If you EVER come near Stephanie again I will kill you myself." Said Paul.

"Get this son of a bitch out of my house before I kill him myself." Yelled Vince.

Shane grabbed his shirt and walked him downstairs and out the front door.

"Don't you EVER contact this family again." Said Shane. "Get out before we call the cops."

"Shane I didn't…" said Randy as the door slammed in his face.

Shane rushed back up there and Paul was sitting on the bed next to Stephanie and Stephanie was just holding on to him for dear life.

"Come on Stephanie…let's all go downstairs. I want to talk about this." Said Vince.

So they all walked downstairs. They sat on the couch and Paul sat next to Stephanie holding her hand not even caring about what Vince thought.

"What happened Stephanie?" asked Vince.

Stephanie looked right up at Paul.

"Uhh…Randy just snapped tonight." Said Stephanie.

"But why? He was happy when he stopped by here…I told him you were at Stacy's and he said he was going to go over there and surprise you." Said Vince.

They got quite a few seconds.

"Stephanie wasn't at Stacy's." said Paul as he looked down.

"Oh I see…. I'm guessing she was with you at your house?" asked a serious Vince.

"yes sir." said Paul as he continued to look down knowing he was about to get fired.

"Did you give him the directions to Paul's house?" asked Stephanie.

"No." said Vince.

"Well then Stacy had to give them to him…but why would she do that?" asked Stephanie as she looked at Paul.

"What happened when he arrived at your place?" asked Vince.

"He was banging on the door… and I answered. He saw Stephanie…and freaked out. He started yelling and telling Stephanie what to do…and it pissed me off and as they drove away I could tell he was acting crazy so I got in my car and drove over here." Said Paul as he continued to look down.

"Well Paul I appreciate what you did. If you wouldn't have come over here…we probably wouldn't have known what was going on." Said Vince as he looked at Stephanie. "Has he ever hit you before?" asked Vince.

"No… he just pushed me over on the bed." Said Stephanie softly as she looked down.

"Why didn't you say something?" asked Vince.

"…. I don't know." Said Stephanie.

"If there's one thing I wont put up with is someone physically harming you. I'll kill them." Said Vince as he looked at her really serious.

Stephanie nodded.

"Now Paul…I appreciate what you did. I know you care about her…but you're a wrestler and there are rules. No dating my daughter. I don't want her going over to your home again…I don't know what went on over there for a week…quite frankly… I don't want to know…but it ends now." Said Vince as he looked at them dead serious.

"Yes sir." Said a quite Paul.

Stephanie started getting teary eyed. But she held it in so that no one saw. Everyone could tell though.

"Alright…well you better get going…it's getting late. Thanks again, Paul." Said Vince as he stood up and shook his hand.

Paul just smiled and nodded. He felt the tears coming as well so he quickly got up out of there and drove back home.


	30. Chapter 30

"Are you alright?" asked Vince.

"I'm fine. I just want to go to bed." Said Stephanie as she really felt the tears coming. She then went upstairs. Vince then started to feel bad. He knew right then and there how much they truly cared for one another. He started wondering if maybe he should let them be together.

"_After all these years of being apart, their love is still as strong as ever. They proved that tonight. What am I doing? Maybe I should let them be together. It's her soulmate." Thought Vince to himself._

Stephanie was holding on for dear life for her teddy. She then prayed. She had her door cracked and when she started to pray Vince was listening.

_God…why is everyone making it so difficult for us? We've been struggling to be together for almost 6 years. It isn't fair. Please…all I want for Christmas is him. I just want my family to accept him and realize what a wonderful human being he is…and how much we are in love. PLEASE. I love him. I'll never ask for anything again. Amen._

Vince then walked away and everyone went to sleep. The next morning it was exactly one week before Christmas. Stephanie got up and went down for breakfast. Everyone was kind of quite.

"So Stephanie did you know we are having a Christmas party at Richards?" asked Shane.

"Richards? You mean dad's best friend?" asked Stephanie.

"Yep! We are all invited…it takes place tomorrow night." Smiled Vince.

"Ok…cool." Smiled Stephanie as she ate her breakfast.

The day went by fast and before they knew it, it was time for the party. Stephanie went and got dressed and had her hair curly. She wore a white dress which was STUNNING.

They all arrived at the party and were having a great time…except for Stephanie. Vince could tell. They were all in the living room. They had live karaoke. After a girl had finished no one was going up there.

"Come on guys…somebody come entertain us. Even if your bad…who cares…this is all for fun." Smiled Richard. "Can I get a volunteer? Asked Richard.

I will." Said Stephanie as she walked up.

Vince, Shane, and Linda looked at each other kind of crazy. They had never heard Stephanie sing. Stephanie then grabbed the mic.

"This is something I wrote myself. I wrote it years ago when I attended my senior year of high school. No one has ever heard it so you guys are pretty special." Smiled Stephanie. They then started the music.

**Wake up to a Sunny Day  
Not a cloud up in the sky  
And then it starts to rain  
My defenses hit the ground  
And they shatter all around  
So open and exposed  
But I found strength in the struggle  
Face to face with my troubles**

When you're broken  
In a Million little pieces  
And your trying  
But you can't hold on any more  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believing in your self  
When you're broken

Little girl don't be so blue  
I know what you're going through  
Don't let it beat you up  
Hitting walls and getting scars  
Only makes you who you are  
No matter how much your heart is aching  
There is beauty in the breaking

When you're broken  
In a Million little pieces  
And your trying  
But you can't hold on any more  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believing in your self  
When you're broken

Better days are gonna find you once again  
Every piece will find it's place…  
When you're broken…

When you're broken  
In a Million little pieces  
And your trying  
But you can't hold on any more  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believing in your self  
When you're broken  
Oh When you're broken  
When you're broken  
When you're broken…

Then the music stopped and everyone started cheering and going nuts. Vince just was shocked. He never knew she could sing…or write music. It was a touching song.

"Dang girl…you got it!" yelled Richard.

"Sing another one!!" yelled Shane.

"Ok… I can sing one more. This one I didn't write… but it really speaks to me and touches my heart. I guess I will always relate to this song. It's by Katy Perry and it's called "Thinking Of You"…smiled Stephanie. She then started singing.

**Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed**

You said move on, where do I go?  
I guess second best is all I will know

'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes

You're like an Indian summer in the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy with a surprise center  
How do I get better once I've had the best?  
You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test

He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth, oh!  
He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself

'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into…

You're the best, and yes, I do regret  
How I could let myself let you go  
Now, now the lesson's learned  
I touched and I was burned  
Oh, I think you should know!

'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes  
Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes

Oh, won't you walk through?  
And bust in the door and take me away?  
Oh, no more mistakes  
'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay…

She started crying at the last verse of the song. She had to walk away. She went into the bathroom. Everyone looked around wondering why she was so upset. Vince knew why…especially when he heard that song.

"I'm going to go talk to her…" said Vince.

"Let me.." said Shane.

"Ok." Smiled Vince.

Shane knocked on the bathroom door.

"Steph…can I come in?" asked Shane.

Stephanie opened the door.

"Are you ok?" asked Shane as he could still see the tears rolling down her face.

"...I'm fine." Said Stephanie.

"Stephanie…it's me. Now tell me…was it because of Paul?" asked Shane as he sat beside her.

"…yes." Said Stephanie. "I think I might quit the business so I can be with him." Said Stephanie as she looked up and looked at him dead in the eyes.

"Don't do that…we all know you've dreamed of the business since the day you were born." Said Shane.

"…yeah but… he means more to me then the business. I would rather have him." Said Stephanie.

"Why don't you just let me talk to dad one more time before you do that…maybe I can get him to change his mind." Said Shane.

"Doubtful… but you can try." Said Stephanie as she dried her tears.

"Don't worry…everything will be ok." Smiled Shane.

Stephanie smiled.

"Alright come on…let's go eat." Laughed Shane.

Stephanie laughed.


	31. Chapter 31

Later they went home and Stephanie went up to her room to go to sleep. It was 6 days until Christmas.

"Dad…can I talk to you a minute." Asked Shane.

"Yeah sure…what's up?" asked Vince.

"Dad…I know the one thing Stephanie wants more then anything for Christmas…and…" Said Shane as he was interrupted by Vince.

"So do I." said Vince.

"What?" asked Shane.

"Paul." Said Vince.

Shane looked shocked. "Yeah.." said Shane.

"You promise not to say a WORD to Stephanie?" asked Vince.

"Yeah." Said Shane.

"Now I mean it…this is going to be a HUGE surprise for her." Said Vince.

Shane smiled. "I promise now what is it?" asked Shane.

"Well… I talked to Paul last night… and you know…he is a good man, he really is. I like him a lot. I would be proud to have him in the family." Said Vince.

"Yeah!!" said Shane as he got all excited. "So what are you gonna do?" asked Shane.

"I talked to him and what I am going to do is Christmas eve once Stephanie goes to sleep…around 5am I am going to sneak in there and grab that bear she always sleeps with…."said Vince…

"Yeah…." Smiled Shane as he was really interested in what he was about to say.

"…and I am going to bring it down here and I expect her to wake up in the morning freaking out that her bear is gone…so I suspect she'll run downstairs to ask where it is… and I am going to tell her I threw it out cause she needs to let go of the bear. I know she'll start freaking out…and then I am going to say I have something better for her…and then Paul is going to come out wrapped in a big pink bow and Stephanie is going to freak out and I am gonna be like "Merry Christmas"…" smiled Vince.

"OMG!!!! DAD!!! She is gonna FREAK!!!" smiled Shane.

"Shhh!! Now don't spoil it." Laughed Vince.

"OMG…how did Paul react?" asked Shane.

"Oh he was completely thrilled." Laughed Vince.

Shane gave Vince a big hug. "OMG dad…this is perfect. Wake me up when you get up so I can see her reaction!!" said Shane.

"I will." Smiled Vince.

"So when is Paul going to arrive here?" asked Shane.

"Uh, I guess around 6am." Said Vince.

"Oh dad…she is going to be SO HAPPY." Said Shane.

"I know. After hearing that song she sang last night…OMG. She was just BEGGING for him." Said Vince.

"I know…I spoke with her in the bathroom and she said she started crying because of Paul…she even said she was going to quit the business so she could be with him." Said Shane.

"Well…now she can have both." Smiled Vince. "I just wish I could have seen it years ago…I spoke to Paul and we talked about back when he was her teacher and we must have talked about 3 hours on the phone. I realize what a great man he is."

"Yeah.." smiled Shane.

So the days went by. Stephanie continued to txt Paul and Paul played along and didn't say anything. FINALLY Christmas eve came. They were all opening there "Christmas eve" presents and Stephanie looked kind of down.

"Why so sad honey?" asked Vince.

"…oh…I'm fine.." said Stephanie as she managed to get a little smile on her face.

"Steph…cheer up. It's Christmas." Smiled Shane.

"I guess I am just not in the Christmas spirit this year. I am actually kind of tired. I'll see you all tomorrow morning." She said as she went upstairs.

"She'll be in the Christmas spirit tomorrow morning." Smiled Vince.

So Stephanie finally went to sleep. She was snuggled to the bear. Finally 5am came and Vince snuck in there and grabbed the bear without waking her up. He then went downstairs.

"Did you get it"? asked Shane.

"Yep." Said Vince.

"What are you going to do with it?" asked Linda.

"Well I'll give it back to her…just as soon as she sees Paul." Laughed Vince.

"This is so sweet." Smiled Linda.

Just then there was a light knock at the door. Vince went and opened it and Paul came on it.

"So are you ready?" asked Vince.

"Oh yeah." Smiled Paul.

"Man…congratulations! This is going to be great." Said Shane.

"Yeah…I can't wait to see the look on her face." Said Paul.

"Come on guys…I'll make you some breakfast." Smiled Linda.

So for an hour they sat and talked and ate breakfast. They were all so excited.

"Ok Paul…it's almost 6:30am. She'll be up at 7…that's when she set her alarm. Go ahead and get the bow on so it looks all cute." Laughed Vince.

So they got the bow on and it was 6:50am…so Paul went behind the kitchen counter and waited for Stephanie to wake up.

Stephanie's alarm went off at 7am. The sun was shining bright through the window. She then looked beside her and didn't see her bear.

"What the.." said Stephanie as she started panicking when she couldn't find her bear. She then looked under her bed and all around but it wasn't there. She knew SOMEONE had taken it. She quickly got up and ran downstairs.

"Oh places everyone...here she comes!" whispered Vince.

"DAD…where is my bear??" asked Stephanie.

"Steph… I'm sorry but I figured it was time to throw that silly ol' thing away." Said Vince.

"Dad…it isn't silly…that thing is apart of me…go back and get it." Said Stephanie as she started panicking.

"Well it's kind of too late." Said Vince.

"Dad…that bear is my life." Said Stephanie as she looked like she was about to cry.

"I got something better then a silly ol' bear." Said Vince.

For ONE second Paul ran through her mind. She knew it wasn't possible though…was it?

"What is that?" asked Stephanie.

Then Paul came around corner with a big smile. Stephanie looked at him and FREAKED. She was speechless. She saw the big pink bow around him.

"Merry Christmas, Stephanie!" smiled Vince.

She started screaming and ran and jumped into his arms. Shane, Vince, and Linda had the BIGGEST smiles on their faces.

"OMG!!! This is not happening." Said Stephanie as she started crying tears of joy. "This is for real right…I mean is he mine to keep?" asked Stephanie as she started laughing.

"Yep… he's all yours." Laughed Vince.

Stephanie ran over and gave her dad the BIGGEST hug.

"OMG dad…this is the best gift ever. Thank you so much!!" smiled Stephanie as she ran back over to Paul.

"…and you knew about this?" asked Stephanie.

"I sure did…for a week now." Laughed Paul.

"And you didn't tell me!!" laughed Stephanie.

"No cause this was your dads big moment and I didn't want to ruin it." Laughed Paul.

"Oh man…. My dreams all just came true." Smiled Stephanie.

Everyone smiled. It was the greatest Christmas. They all had Christmas dinner and Stephanie got to go back home with Paul after that.

**A year later….**

"Do you Paul Michael Levesque, take Stephanie Marie McMahon to be your lawful wedded wife?" asked the Preacher.

"I do." Smiled Paul as he looked into her eyes.

"And do you Stephanie Marie McMahon, take Paul Michael Levesque to be your lawful wedded husband?" asked the preacher.

"…I do." Smiled Stephanie as she looked into his eyes.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife…you may kiss the bride." Said the preacher.

He kissed her and they turned to see everyone. Vince was crying like a baby. Stephanie smiled at him and she started getting teary eyed as well.


	32. Chapter 32

Later on they all went to the after party at an exclusive building that they had renting for the night for the after party. The decorations were amazing. The place was lit up and was so romantic.

"Alright guys…it's that time….the time for the bride and groom to dance to the official wedding theme. They finally choose the song "Love Of My Life".." said the guy. "So you two come on and get up here!"

Stephanie and Paul walked up there. The song came on and they started dancing to it.

**You are the love of my life  
And you are the reason I'm alive  
And baby baby baby  
When I think of how you saved me  
I go crazy**

I've never known love like this  
And it fills me with a new tenderness  
And I know I know I know  
You're in my heart you're in my soul  
You're all I can't resist

And I need to tell you  
The first time I held you  
I knew you are the love of my life

I spent a lifetime waiting  
Always hesitating until you  
I was lost so deep inside my shell  
'Til you came and saved me from myself  
Now all I really know  
Is I need you

And you are the love of my life  
All the joy and tears that I cry  
And baby baby baby  
You don't have to say a word  
I see it in your eyes

As we stand together  
I promise forever  
'Til the day that I die  
You are the love of my life

I spent a lifetime waiting  
Always hesitating until you  
I was lost so deep inside my shell  
'Til you came and saved me from myself  
Now all I really know  
Is I need you

You are the love of my life  
You are the reason I'm alive

Vince got a little teary eyed watching them dance to it. They were holding each other close and whispering in each others ears and laughing. They looked so happy.

"Alright one more dance with the bride…come on up here Vince." Said the man. "This song was chosen BY Vince…and he wanted to dedicate it to not only Stephanie, but Paul as well. So get on up here Vince." Smiled the man.

They then started playing the song.

"I just want you to know Steph…you'll always be my little girl, no matter what man comes into your life." Smiled Vince.

"..And I will always be your little girl no matter what man comes into my life." Smiled Stephanie.

"Stephanie, I'm sorry I never accepted him until now. I know it's been a long road for you and him. But honestly…I couldn't have hand picked you a better husband. I was the proudest father walking you down that isle." Smiled Vince.

"Thanks daddy." Smiled Stephanie.

**Look at the two of you dancing that way****  
****Lost in the moment and each others face  
So much in love you're alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world  
I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way**

But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first

How could that beautiful woman with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time

But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first

From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first

At the end of that song the whole place was crying. Stephanie and Vince were crying…as well as Paul. After the song Vince and Stephanie went up to Paul and Vince gave Paul a hug.

"Welcome to the family…son." Smiled Vince.

The End.


End file.
